


Il cuore distante

by babykit87l



Series: Le distanze del cuore [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, References to Depression, References to Illness, Suffering, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykit87l/pseuds/babykit87l
Summary: Cosa fai quando la tua vita cambia rotta all’improvviso? Quando un evento del tutto inaspettato ti travolge, come un’onda più alta di te e ti trascina via verso le acque più profonde, dove non si tocca e non ci sono appigli? Cosa fai quando una relazione di cinque anni finisce senza che tu possa chiedere anche solo “perché”?





	1. Chapter 1

** **

** Capitolo 1 **

Cosa fai quando la tua vita cambia rotta all’improvviso? Quando un evento del tutto inaspettato ti travolge , come un’onda più alta di te  e  ti trascina via verso le acque più profonde , dove non si tocca e non ci sono appigli? Cosa fai quando una relazione di  cinque anni finisce senza che tu possa chiedere anche solo “perché”?

È sdraiato sul letto della sua vecchia camera, quella dove ha passato tutta la sua adolescenza tra nottate con gli amici di sempre e il ragazzo per cui avrebbe dato il mondo, il suo primo vero amore. È lì , inerme, senza più nemmeno la forza di piangere. Il buio lo avvolge mentre butta fuori l’ennesimo sospiro col quale tenta di mandare via il dolore. Quello però non se ne va, rimane imbottigliato in mezzo al petto e gli blocca la gola, quasi come se fosse stretto in una morsa sempre più serrata. 

Vede uno spiraglio di luce provenire dalla porta che lentamente si apre e la testa color mogano di sua madre fa capolino, lo sguardo preoccupato e la bocca chiusa in una linea sottile. 

“Marti, è quasi ora di cena.” Sussurra nel silenzio tombale della camera.

“Arrivo.” È la sua risposta strozzata.

Succede sempre così da quando è tornato a casa, in lacrime e con un borsone pieno delle sue cose. 

Sono passati due mesi eppure fa ancora troppo male e non riesce a riprendersi. Forse perché non ha potuto permettersi di crogiolarsi nel dolore, dopo una settimana ha dovuto ricominciare subito a lavorare e ogni giorno fa una fatica immensa per fingere di stare bene, con i colleghi e con il suo pubblico. Dopo il liceo infatti , aveva capito che la radio era l’ambiente adatto a lui e si è impegnato per arrivare lì dov’è ora : si è iscritto all’università in Scienze della Comunicazione e ha trovato un lavoro in una piccola radio locale dove si sta facendo le ossa da un paio d’anni. Scrive molti dei testi che vengono poi mandati in onda e ha una rubrica  alle 23:00  dove risponde a domande sulla comunità LGBTQ+, facendosi a volte aiutare da Filippo , nel trovare le risposte adatte prima di andare in onda . 

Finge che quello che è successo non l’abbia devastato e mette su una maschera di finta indifferenza , che crolla inesorabilmente una volta chiusa la porta di casa, butta la borsa a terra e si rintana in camera , dove si sdraia e rimane lì a rimuginare su cosa è successo, a processare ogni fottuto gesto, parola o persino sguardo che possa aver portato alla rottura. Non ne viene a capo. Sa solo che è finita , ma come e perché sia successo è un mistero. E questo lo sta facendo uscire fuori di testa.

“Ho sentito Roberto oggi.  Sai, stava pensando di andare fuori per il weekend .”

Sua madre lo riscuote dai pensieri che gli invadono la mente. Hanno sempre parlato, soprattutto dopo il coming out – in quel momento era stato come se quella barriera che Martino aveva creato fosse andata in mille pezzi e finalmente fossero riusciti a comunicare come non riuscivano da mesi e avevano ricostruito un rapporto che per lui era, ed è ancora, indispensabile – ultimamente però racconta ogni minima cosa, forse cercando di riempire quel silenzio che si crea ogni volta, perché lui non dice una parola, a malapena riesce a risponderle a monosillabi. Sa che lei non c’entra nulla, che non si merita questo comportamento , ma nonostante tutto non riesce a reagire, neanche per lei. Qualche mese prima avrebbe perlomeno fatto una faccia stranita, sentendola parlare del Dottor Spera : avevano iniziato a frequentarsi dopo qualche settimana dalla fine della scuola e degli esami di maturità di Martino e da allora avevano instaurato un rapporto che si era andato via via concretizzandosi sempre più e ormai facevano coppia fissa da un paio d’anni. E anche se ancora gli fa strano pensare che quello strano tipo che si era presentato a lui con un sedano in mano sia diventato parte della sua famiglia, in fondo ne è contento perché, da quando stanno insieme, sua madre si è sentita di nuovo apprezzata e amata, come non succedeva da anni, soprattutto la rende felice e questo per Martino è fondamentale.

“Dovresti andare” sussurra prima di bere l’ennesimo sorso di birra.

“È che...” non termina la frase ,  ma è chiaro a entrambi quelli che vorrebbe dire. 

“Posso rimanere senza la tua supervisione per un weekend, sai?” Abbozza un sorriso per non farla preoccupare ulteriormente. Anche lei ha bisogno di svagarsi ogni tanto e da quando è tornato a casa, aiutarlo a rimettersi in sesto è stata la sua missione. Il dottor Spera questo deve averlo capito e ogni tanto le propone delle uscite, anche  veloci di poche ore, tanto per distrarla. Almeno un po’.

“Lo so questo.” Sembra voglia aggiungere qualcos’altro, ma rimane in silenzio a guardarlo.

“Se vuoi posso chiamare qualcuno e fare qualcosa mentre tu sei fuori. Che ne so, Eva magari...”

“Non me lo stai dicendo solo per convincermi, vero?” 

Martino abbassa lo sguardo con un mezzo sorriso, più spontaneo del precedente. Lo conosce troppo bene e sa che con molta probabilità non farà nulla, non chiamerà nessuno e rimarrà rintanato in camera con cibo d’asporto a pensare e analizzare ogni minimo dettaglio degli ultimi giorni, per capire cosa è andato storto, cosa ha effettivamente sbagliato per arrivare a distruggere quello che avevano, disintegrandolo. 

Sa fin troppo bene però che fare così non risolverà nulla, non glielo riporterà indietro, non lo farà stare meglio, così tira fuori il telefono dalla tasca dei pantaloni e dopo aver messaggiato con la ragazza, le mostra la chat aperta con Eva.

“Ecco fatto, ora Eva verrà qui e ‘baderà’ a me al posto tuo. Non hai più scuse per non andare.”

Ha scelto Eva tra tutti perché lei è l’unica che sa che potrebbe anche non venire alla fine. Lavorando su turni in un supermercato aperto 24 ore , anche quando ha degli appuntamenti, capita che debba disdire tutto, a meno che non ci tratti di visite mediche; sua madre questo non lo sa e non ha intenzione di dirglielo, alla fine non le sta mentendo, è semplicemente una piccola omissione per non farla stare in pensiero. 

Che poi se deve essere sincero non sa se sperare che lei lo chiami  all’ultimo momento , dispiaciuta, dicendogli che non può più andare per via del lavoro. La vede poco ultimamente e passare il tempo con lei gli manca. Eva e Sana sono le uniche ragazze della scuola con cui ha mantenuto i contatti dopo il liceo e ormai considera Eva la sua migliore amica insieme a Giovanni. 

E a proposito di  Gio... avrebbe potuto scrivere anche a lui, ma sa già che se lo avesse detto a Giovanni , lui si sarebbe direttamente trasferito lì e non lo avrebbe mollato un secondo come ha fatto quella prima settimana quando era tornato a casa. Era stato giusto in quel frangente, era devastato e aveva  bisogno di qualcuno che si prendesse cura di lui, che lo aiutasse a riprendersi. Ora però è diverso, sono passati mesi, non ha bisogno di un’altra mamma chioccia che gli stia addosso, ma solo di qualcuno che lo distragga da tutti i pensieri negativi che ormai fanno da padrone nella sua mente. Eva in questo è perfetta.

***

Così, il venerdì pomeriggio quando torna a casa trova il trolley già pronto di sua madre all’ingresso e lei che fa avanti e indietro dalla camera da letto al salone cercando di raccattare tutte le ultime cose.

“Hai preso tutto?” Chiede dopo averla salutata. 

“Sì direi di sì.”

“Il caricabatteria l’hai preso?” Le ricorda con un sorriso. L'ultima volta che era andata a Cecina si era dimenticata il caricatore del telefono , perciò per quasi un giorno intero era rimasta fuori dal mondo e Martino si era preoccupato da morire, ossessionandolo sul fatto che probabilmente l’avevano rapita o uccisa, in un atteggiamento drammatico che aveva fatto divertire il ragazzo, il quale aveva iniziato a ridere e a prenderlo in giro. Chissà magari aveva finto e in realtà anche questo ha portato alla rottura. 

“L’ho preso, ne ho addirittura uno in più in valigia , così sono sicura di averlo. Comunque Roberto ha tutto con sé quindi in caso possiamo sentirci con il suo.”

Chiude la borsa e prende il manico del trolley, pronta a uscire di casa. “Ti chiamo quando arriviamo in hotel, okay?”

“Va bene . ” 

“Sei ancora sicuro? Perché posso dire a Roberto che non se ne fa nulla eh...”

“Che palle, ma’. Te ne vai?  Dai,  tra poco arriva Eva, non preoccuparti. Divertiti!” Le dice convinto, mentre la spinge fuori di casa. Lei sorride e gli lascia un bacio veloce sulla guancia prima di entrare in ascensore e scendere. 

Martino chiude la porta di casa e chiude gli occhi per un momento, poggiando la fronte sul legno duro. 

È effettivamente la prima volta che rimane da solo in quella casa da quando è tornato. Finora ogni volta che è rincasato, c’era sempre sua madre oppure rientrava con Giovanni, in quelle notti in cui il dolore era troppo forte e finiva per appostarsi davanti il palazzo in cui aveva vissuto con lui per  tre anni e il suo migliore amico lo andava a prendere prima che facesse delle cazzate. 

Prende il computer e si mette a gambe incrociate sul divano, pronto a scrivere la nuova puntata del suo programma radio, in attesa di Eva . Scarica la posta e nota che sono veramente tantissime le mail di richieste che riceve ogni settimana e deve ogni volta fare una cernita di quelle con domande più importanti o di cui non ha ancora trattato l’argomento. Legge e cestina diverse mail, finché non sente il citofono suonare. Eva è arrivata e sta salendo e si rende conto che nel frattempo sono passate  un paio d’ore dacché si è messo al computer , anche se gli sono sembrati pochi minuti , tanto era riuscito a concentrarsi sul lavoro. Questa è l’unica cosa che gli ha permesso di non impazzire, riuscire a concentrarsi sulle puntate da scrivere e non pensare a nient’altro, per rendere al meglio durante poi le registrazioni.

Va ad aprire e si ritrova Eva con due pizze in mano e un sorriso dolce. 

“Ho portato le pizze... e le birre!” Dice mentre lo saluta ed entra in casa.

“Chiare?” Chiede lui poco convinto.

“Scure come piacciono a te...” Risponde lei poggiando il tutto sul tavolo da pranzo.

“Tu sì che sai come conquistarmi...” 

***

“Ho conosciuto un tipo.” Dice con una pausa ad effetto, bevendo un sorso di birra dalla lattina.

“E chi è?”

“Fa il modello, me l’ha presentato Filippo...” Ammicca Eva, soddisfatta della sua nuova conquista.

“Beh avrà un profilo Instagram , no? Fa vedere...” Prende il telefono e aspetta che la ragazza gli dia il nome , dopodiché entra sul profilo e inizia a ispezionare ogni foto pubblicata.

“Eva, ma questo ha tutte foto mezzo nudo!” 

“Fa il modello...” Come se questo spiegasse tutto...

“Mah... per carità  è  un bel tipo eh... però boh non riuscirei a stare con uno così... la concorrenza può essere spietata!”

“Vabbè ,  ma mica è una cosa seria... e comunque l’ho appena conosciuto, non mi smontare l’entusiasmo così...” Finge di essere offesa, ma Martino si accorge che lo fa più per distrarlo che per altro.

Nel frattempo sentono il telefono del ragazzo suonare e subito sorride vedendo di chi è la chiamata.

“Parli del diavolo...” Dice mostrando a Eva il telefono. “Ehi Filo, come va?”

_ “Ehilà che voce pimpante...” _

“C’è anche Eva qui con me...” 

_ “Ah ecco, mi sembrava strano... Senti... Ho una data!”  _

Martino sorride alla notizia. Filippo si era impegnato tantissimo negli ultimi anni per farsi un nome come fotografo, lavorando a qualsiasi progetto gli venisse proposto e grazie a una foto pubblicata su un blog relativamente famoso, era finalmente stato notato da un’agenzia, che gli aveva proposto una mostra interamente sua.

“Grande! Quand'è?”

_ “Tra un mese c’è l’anteprima al Teatro India. Ci vieni?” _

“Non lo so,  Fì . Chi ci sarà?”

_ “Sei il primo a cui lo sto dicendo. Se non vuoi, non glielo dico...” _

“Ma tu l’hai sentito? L’hai visto?” Chiede per l’ennesima volta. 

Filippo sospira pesantemente prima di rispondere.  _ “No, Marti, non ho sue notizie da mesi ormai. Non mi risponde neanche al telefono, lo sai.” _

Ogni volta che lo sente prova a chiedere di lui perché, da quando gliel’ha presentato, hanno subito legato e hanno stretto un bel legame. Eppure la risposta è sempre la stessa e questo lo innervosisce perché non può credere davvero che abbia troncato i rapporti con tutti. Non è possibile.

“Vabbè, non lo so se riesco a venire. Ti faccio sapere, okay?”

_ “Okay, io ti metto in lista. Vedi di venire, ci tengo che tu ci sia.” _

“Vediamo... Grazie Filo!”

Si salutano e poi Marti si butta sul divano poggiando la testa sulla spalla di Eva, che gli accarezza dolcemente il viso. 

“Comunque... mentre eri al telefono il tipo mezzo nudo mi ha scritto e mi ha chiesto di vederci. Che faccio?” Eva sorride maliziosa.

Sì, Eva è decisamente la persona giusta con cui distrarsi in questo momento.


	2. Capitolo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dal capitolo 
> 
> “Ehi ciao! Che ci fai ancora qui?” 
> 
> “In realtà avevo il turno insieme a te.” Il ragazzo sorride. Lo ha visto di sfuggita un paio di volte, nelle scorse settimane, quando arriva la sera per registrare, ma sa che è uno dei tecnici audio della radio e che si chiama Stefano. 
> 
> “Scusa, non ne avevo idea. Poi di solito sono sempre l’ultimo a uscire.” 
> 
> “Non fa niente, tranquillo!”

**Capitolo 2**

“Bene ragazzi questa era l’ultima domanda di oggi! Ci sentiamo al prossimo appuntamento sempre qui, su radio Roma 5 sempre alle undici di sera!” Si toglie le cuffie e sospira. 

Sta iniziando a pesargli il fatto di dover parlare di questi argomenti soprattutto da quando la sua relazione è naufragata come il Titanic. E no, il paragone non è dato dal fatto che Eva lo abbia costretto domenica pomeriggio a guardare quel film per dargli modo di sfogare le emozioni. 

Mette nello zaino la pennetta con le puntate della settimana e i fogli dove si annota la scaletta ed esce dalla sala di registrazione. È notte inoltrata ormai e fino a qualche mese fa era sempre lui a venirlo a prendere in macchina per non lasciarlo solo e fare la strada del ritorno insieme. Ed era diventata una bella abitudine, di quelle che non ti fanno sentire soffocato, ma decisamente amato perché sentiva che lo faceva solo per stare con lui e non voleva aspettarlo a casa. 

Ora invece si sta avviando verso la fermata dell’autobus dove sa già che dovrà aspettare almeno mezz’ora prima che un notturno si palesi. Non succede sempre, ogni tanto capita che prenda la macchina, ma quando arriva al lavoro dopo altri giri per il centro non si muove in macchina tra il traffico di Roma e i vari varchi aperti. Da quando ha preso la patente si è reso conto di che rottura sia in entrambi i casi. 

È soprappensiero quando si sente richiamare alle sue spalle. 

“Ehi ciao! Che ci fai ancora qui?” 

“In realtà avevo il turno insieme a te.” Il ragazzo sorride. Lo ha visto di sfuggita un paio di volte, nelle scorse settimane, quando arriva la sera per registrare, ma sa che è uno dei tecnici audio della radio e che si chiama Stefano. 

“Scusa, non ne avevo idea. Poi di solito sono sempre l’ultimo a uscire.” 

“Non fa niente, tranquillo!” 

“Ma sei nuovo? Non ti ho mai visto qui...” Stefano lo guarda con tanto d’occhi e scuote la testa divertito. 

“Lavoro qui da più tempo di te...” Martino chiude gli occhi al limite dell’imbarazzo e sente l’altro ridere. “In realtà sono qui da quattro anni, ma ho sempre fatto turni alla mattina. Ma come puoi ben notare siamo sotto organico e mi toccano anche i turni serali.” 

“Che figura di merda... scusami!” 

“Non c’è problema. Non ci siamo praticamente mai incrociati, non potevi saperlo. Stai andando a casa?” 

“Sì, sto andando alla fermata dell’autobus.” 

“Se vuoi ti do uno strappo io a casa. Ho la macchina.” 

Per un momento valuta l’idea di rifiutare ma è troppo stanco e non ha affatto voglia di rimanere alla fermata per mezz’ora e farsi almeno quaranta minuti di viaggio. 

“Non ti mordo, giuro...” dice Stefano, vedendo il suo tentennamento. 

“No, lo so... okay! Grazie.” 

Uno accanto all’altro si incamminano verso l’auto e una volta seduti, rimangono entrambi zitti. Non sa cosa dire, si sente un po’ a disagio. L’altro non dice niente e Martino non è mai stato bravo a riempire di parole i momenti di silenzio, anche con i suoi amici di sempre. Inizia a guardarsi intorno e cerca persino di non respirare troppo forte. Così Stefano si schiarisce la voce e finalmente parla. 

“Allora dove abiti?” 

“Cosa?” 

“Dove ti devo portare? Giro per Roma finché non becco casa tua?” Scherza, intenerito dall’imbarazzo di Martino. 

Si sente un vero idiota. Sarà la stanchezza, o il fatto che si sta facendo dare un passaggio da uno di cui sa a malapena il nome e con persone che non conosce non è mai a suo agio, ma si era dimenticato del perché fosse entrato in quella macchina e ora ha fatto decisamente la figura dell’idiota. 

“Hai presente il Ponte della Scienza, dietro Ostiense?” 

“Ah sì, dov’è il Gazometro, giusto?” 

“Sì, proprio lì infatti...” 

“Allora si va!” 

Mette in moto e iniziano a sfrecciare tra le strade mezze deserte di Roma. Di notte infatti, soprattutto durante la settimana, la città assume un aspetto quasi fiabesco, con le luci dei lampioni e delle poche macchine in giro che si riflettono sul Tevere. C’è qualcosa di magico che avvolge Roma appena il sole cala dietro i palazzi e le chiese e Martino è sempre rimasto affascinato da tutto questo. 

Prepotente riaffiora il ricordo di quella notte di Halloween quando in bicicletta davanti a San Pietro ha buttato via la maschera e si è sentito per la prima volta libero di essere sé stesso e aveva vissuto un primo bacio che rimarrà incastrato al cuore per sempre. 

“Insomma, raccontami qualcosa di te.” 

Stefano lo riporta alla realtà e si sente un po’ in colpa a rimanere sulle sue, questo ragazzo sembra simpatico e sta chiaramente cercando di instaurare un minimo di rapporto e lui si rende conto di essere scostante. 

“Che vuoi sapere?” 

“Non lo so, qualunque cosa. Per esempio, quanti anni hai, tanto per cominciare...” 

“Mmm okay. Ho 22 anni, sono di Roma e sono al terzo anno a Scienze delle Comunicazioni. Tra poco dovrei iniziare a scrivere la tesi. Tu?” 

“Io ho 29 anni, come sai sono un tecnico del suono e mi sono trasferito a Roma dopo il liceo.” 

“Perché, di dove sei, scusa?” 

“No, vabbè sono di Viterbo, non sono lontano, però vivo qui a una decina d’anni.” 

“Vivi da solo?” 

“Sì, da poco poi completamente solo, perché prima stavo con dei coinquilini. Tu sei con i tuoi?” 

“Più o meno, cioè fino a qualche mese fa convivevo con il mio ragazzo, poi ci siamo lasciati e sono tornato da mia madre.” 

“Ventidue anni e già convivevi?” Nota subito che Stefano non ha fatto una piega sul fatto che stesse con un ragazzo. 

“Eh già... Da tre anni tra l’altro...” 

“Beh se posso dirlo, siete durati fin troppo... La convivenza non è cosa da poco...” 

“Nemmeno la mia storia lo era...” 

Capisce di aver detto la cosa sbagliata perché cala un silenzio carico di tensione. Il fatto è che non ha superato per niente la fine della sua storia e sentire qualcuno giudicare senza nemmeno conoscere lui o quello che hanno vissuto lo punge sul vivo. 

Così rimangono ognuno con i suoi pensieri finché non arrivano davanti al ponte e Stefano spegne la macchina. 

“Eccoci qui...” 

È chiaro che non sappia cosa dire, probabilmente ha capito di aver toccato un nervo scoperto e si sentirà a disagio per questo. Non che a Martino questo importi. Al momento non gli interessa di niente e nessuno, figuriamoci di qualcuno appena conosciuto. 

“Grazie per il passaggio. Ci si vede...” 

Esce dalla macchina e si incammina verso il suo palazzo. 

*** 

È davanti alle macchinette del secondo piano, mentre cerca di farsi restituire il resto di una bottiglietta d’acqua. Odia quando succede. Si sente sempre fregato. Nel frattempo vede Stefano con la coda dell’occhio avvicinarsi, così finge di non accorgersi di lui e comincia a battere sulla macchinetta, sperando che gli scossoni la scuotano abbastanza da far scendere le monete. 

“Ciao!” 

Si volta verso di lui e risponde con un secco “ciao”. 

“Senti, ci ho pensato e mi rendo conto che ieri sera devo aver superato un limite e non volevo. Ti chiedo scusa.” 

Lo fissa per un momento e ha uno sguardo talmente pentito che... accidenti a lui! Ora si sente in colpa ad averlo trattato così, forse ha esagerato. Anzi, sicuramente ha esagerato. 

“Non fa niente...” E gli sorride, venendo subito ricambiato. 

“Senti voglio farmi perdonare, quindi ti va se stasera ci andiamo a bere qualcosa? Offro io!” 

Martino rimane imbambolato per un momento. Ci sta provando con lui? Non è proprio una cima a capire queste cose: con Emma se non l’avesse baciato non avrebbe mai capito che gli piacesse, con lui poi non riusciva mai a capire se e quando stesse flirtando e quando invece fosse serio, almeno finché non l’ha baciato sott’acqua e gli dato il coraggio per farsi avanti lui stesso. Ma ecco, sono sempre stati gli altri a rendere palese la situazione e gli è sempre andata bene così, ma con Stefano... Gli sembra tutto diverso, nuovo. Già ieri però ha capito che gli piace e vuole approfittarne, deve iniziare a riprendersi e magari con lui ce la può fare. 

“Perché no...” 

“Allora mi lasci il tuo telefono?” 

“Okay!” Gli passa il telefono e Stefano salva il suo numero in rubrica, facendolo poi squillare per salvarsi a sua volta il contatto di Martino. 

“Ti scrivo i dettagli più tardi. Ti vengo a prendere dopo il lavoro.” 

“Non lavori stasera?” 

“No, oggi faccio solo il pomeriggio. A dopo!” 

“Ciao!” Martino lo guarda allontanarsi nel corridoio, mentre ogni tanto si volta e gli sorride, a cui Martino non riesce a non rispondere illuminandosi. 

Cazzo, ha un appuntamento con un ragazzo! 

*** 

_“Allora devo sapere chi è, come si chiama, cosa ti ha detto, tu cosa hai risposto. Insomma racconta tutto dai!”_

Non fa in tempo a rispondere che Gio subito lo inonda di domande. È incredibile quanto sappia essere una comare quando vuole. Non ha mai incontrato un ragazzo più curioso e impiccione di lui. 

Inizia a raccontare di Stefano, cercando di non far sentire quanto sia nel panico. Da quando è finita con lui, non hai nemmeno messo in conto che avrebbe potuto incontrare qualcun altro, figuriamoci uscirci e ora ha un appuntamento. O almeno una specie di appuntamento. E stavolta ha bisogno del suo migliore amico. 

_“Dimmi una cosa, ti piace?”_

Martino sospira e chiude gli occhi per un momento. Gli piace? Crede di sì, insomma è un bel ragazzo ma parliamoci chiaro non sa nemmeno se sia effettivamente interessato in quel senso, perché il suo gay radar non è propriamente sviluppato. L'unico ragazzo con cui sia stato non era nemmeno gay, non nel senso proprio del termine, quindi non è una scheggia a capire le persone da quel punto di vista. Magari si sta facendo un sacco di paranoie per nulla. 

_“Marti, ci sei?”_

Si rende conto che Gio sta ancora aspettando una risposta. “Sì, scusa. In realtà non lo so. Forse sì, mi piace ma non so se sono pronto a un’altra relazione, è troppo presto.” 

_“Non te lo devi mica sposare. Potrebbe anche essere una botta e via.”_

“Ti sembro il tipo da una botta e via?” 

Sente Gio sorridere anche attraverso la cornetta del telefono. _“No, in effetti no. Ma mai dire mai. Buttati e vedi che succede, se poi vedi che non riesci, lo fermi e finisce lì. Può anche solo rimanere un’amicizia.”_

“Forse hai ragione. È che mi dispiace, non vorrei illuderlo, mi sembra un bravo ragazzo.” 

_“Allora sii sincero. Se poi si offende o si incazza, vuol dire che non era poi un ragazzo così bravo, no?”_

“Okay. Grazie!” 

_“È chiaro che se poi fate gli zozzoni, voglio sapere eh...”_ Sente il tono malizioso del suo migliore amico e non riesce a non sorridere. Ecco il Giovanni che conosce da sempre, quello che quando gli disse di essere gay, gli chiese subito se si stessero già frequentando e come. 

“Non penso proprio!” Risponde ridendo. 

Gli promette comunque di chiamarlo il giorno successivo per raccontargli com’è andata e poi attacca il telefono. Si sente più tranquillo dopo aver parlato con Gio ed è pronto all’uscita. 

Nel frattempo riceve un messaggio da Stefano con i dettagli della serata e l’ansia torna prepotente. 

No, non è affatto pronto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, immagino non vi aspettavate un nuovo personaggio ma nella mia testa c'è sempre stato questo ragazzo. Lo so, Lui non è ancora comparso e non so se vi siete accorti ma per ora continua ad essere l'innominato, ma tutto ha un senso fidatevi, anche perché arriverà e... Beh mica posso spoilerarvi tutto no? ;)  
> Spero vi abbia incuriosito e che vi stia comunque piacendo... Fatemi sapere che ne pensate perché per me è importante il vostro parere per andare avanti!  
> A presto  
> Babykit


	3. Capitolo 3

**Capitolo 3**

Si sveglia che sono già le undici del mattino. Da quando lavora alla radio ha veramente degli orari sballatissimi. Oltre al fatto che, da quella sera in cui è uscito con Stefano, si sono visti ogni notte alla fine del suo turno alla radio. E ogni volta rimangono insieme almeno fino alle cinque. 

Non credeva ma in effetti quel primo appuntamento si è rivelato una serata piacevole e deve ammettere che gli piace. Parecchio. È simpatico e dolce, almeno quanto lo era lui, e in più ha un bel sorriso - quello però non è bello quanto il suo. 

Gli aveva raccontato tanto di sé e questa cosa lo aveva davvero stupito perché, ammettiamolo, il suo ex l’aveva riempito di cazzate prima di sapere come stavano davvero le cose. L’aveva perdonato perché si era innamorato di lui e quando si ama, e se quell’amore è vero e forte, si supera tutto, anche le cazzate dette per proteggere l’altro. Stefano invece è tutta un’altra storia. È in qualche modo puro. In appena una manciata di serate ha saputo una marea di cose di lui: come il fatto che ha un fratello più grande che vive fuori dall’Italia perché è un ricercatore medico, o degli studi di recitazione che fece al liceo perché voleva diventare attore, scoprendo poi di essere “una vera pippa” per dirla alla sua maniera, e questo lo ha portato ad aprirsi, almeno in parte, sulla sua vita come non faceva da tempo. 

“Perché la radio?” 

“È iniziata al liceo, in quarto, per alternanza. In realtà non mi interessava, ma una mia amica mi ha, diciamo, ‘costretto’ con una specie di ricatto e alla fine mi sono appassionato. Così anche per l’ultimo anno ho continuato e ho capito che mi sarebbe piaciuto farlo diventare un lavoro vero e proprio. Mi sono iscritto all’università e fatto lo stage a Radio Roma 5.” 

“E sei rimasto.” 

“E sono rimasto, già.” 

“Che tipo di ricatto?” 

Martino aveva sorriso ripensando a Sana e all’erba che nell’incoscienza del momento aveva nascosto sul terrazzo di Federica. “Storia lunga...” 

“Hai di meglio da fare?” 

_Hai di meglio di fare?_

Per un momento viene riportato indietro di più di cinque anni, quando quel primo giorno alla riunione della radio era finalmente riuscito a parlare con quel ragazzo bellissimo, che a malapena aveva intravisto fuori scuola nei giorni precedenti. 

“Allora?” 

“Ehm in realtà non è così lunga, avevo dell’erba che avevo nascosto e lei l’ha trovata così mi sono lasciato ricattare per farmela ridare.” 

Minimizza sempre quando gli chiedono come sia arrivato alla radio, anche se quello che gli ha portato il ricatto di Sana è molto più di una passione per questo lavoro. Quel ricatto lo ha portato a conoscere quello che sarebbe diventato poi l’amore della sua vita. Sì, perché nonostante il dolore e la rabbia per ciò che è successo, non può negare che quello che ha vissuto con lui lo ha cambiato per sempre e lo ha reso ciò che è oggi, nel bene e nel male. E non rinnegherà mai il valore e l’importanza di quella storia d’amore, che alla fine sempre di amore si è trattato. Ma vuole tenerlo per sé, senza dover dare spiegazioni a chi probabilmente non potrà mai davvero capire. 

“Sono stato davvero bene con te stasera.” Gli aveva detto Stefano, quando lo aveva riaccompagnato a casa, sempre con la macchina. 

“Si anche io.” 

“Pensi che possiamo rivederci?” 

“Direi di sì.” 

“Che ne dici di domani?” 

“Okay. Se riesco a dormire e a recuperare un po’ di sonno...” 

“Ah beh il sonno è sopravvalutato. E poi mi piaci quindi se posso passare più tempo con te...” 

Martino si era sentito avvampare quando Stefano aveva pronunciato quelle parole. L’unico ragazzo che l’abbia mai corteggiato è stato lui e non è stato un vero e proprio corteggiamento. Non saprebbe nemmeno come definirlo. 

“Grazie per il passaggio. A domani!” 

“A domani!” 

Era sceso dalla macchina e dopo qualche passo era tornato indietro affacciandosi al finestrino aperto. 

“Tanto per capirci, a scanso di equivoci, quando hai detto che ti piaccio intendevi in quel senso, vero?” 

Stefano aveva riso scuotendo la testa. “Si, Martino, intendevo in quel senso.” 

“Okay. Anche tu mi piaci.” Aveva risposto deciso, per poi aggiungere sottovoce. “In quel senso.” 

“L’avevo capito.” Aveva sussurrato l’altro, divertito dalla strana piega della conversazione. 

“Allora a domani!” 

Gli aveva sorriso e finalmente si era allontanato per entrare nel portone di casa. 

E dopo quasi una settimana di uscite, questa mattina, quando entra in cucina, dopo tanto tempo, ha un sorriso sulle labbra. Magari ancora non raggiunge completamente gli occhi, ma c’è e questo è già un progresso. Deve accorgersene anche sua madre perché gli sorride e gli lascia una carezza sulla testa, scompigliandogli i capelli già arruffati dalla notte, quando si siede al tavolo da pranzo, con il caffè e qualche biscotto. 

“Ti vedo meglio.” Gli dice dopo averlo fissato per qualche secondo. 

“Sta iniziando ad andare meglio... piano piano.” 

“A che ora sei tornato ieri notte? Mi sono alzata per bere intorno alle tre e ancora non c’eri.” 

“Ho fatto un po’ tardi in effetti, le cinque più o meno.” 

“Come mai?” 

“Problemi tecnici in radio. Nulla di che...” Non le dice che il motivo è Stefano, vuole aspettare di avere qualcosa di concreto da raccontare e soprattutto vuole capire cosa c’è davvero, se non è un fuoco di paglia. 

“Ah okay. Senti, che programmi hai per oggi?” 

“Più tardi porto i documenti in segreteria per la tesi, poi nel pomeriggio vado da Gio, sono giorni che mi rompe per vederci. Perché?” 

“Ti ricordi che hai la cena da tuo padre, vero?” 

Martino sbuffa e alza gli occhi al cielo. “Che palle! Me n’ero scordato... Devo andarci per forza?” 

Sua madre lo fulmina con lo sguardo. “Marti sono settimane che chiede di te. Per una volta fai lo sforzo, per favore.” 

Il fatto è che lui lo sforzo lo fa ogni volta che deve vedere suo padre. E almeno prima aveva lui accanto, che gli dava forza e pazienza. Oltre al fatto che, davanti a lui, suo padre per educazione non diceva nulla di sgradevole. Ora invece deve affrontarlo da solo? Non sa se ne ha la forza. 

“Chiamalo tra poco, che va in pausa pranzo, così gli confermi che vai.” 

“Okay!” Mormora per niente contento. 

Odia essere costretto a fare cose, soprattutto quando c’è di mezzo suo padre, però non vuole deludere sua madre, quindi prende il telefono e gli manda un messaggio. Alla fine lo sta comunque contattando, no? 

Dario è il figlio di Paola e da quando gliel’ha presentato quel bimbo si è affezionato a lui in modo incredibile. Si sente un po’ in colpa ad aver allontanato anche lui quando è crollato per la fine della sua storia, perché Dario non c’entra niente, così come Paola, che si era rivelata essere davvero una bella persona. Loro non c’entrano nemmeno con il disastro che è la relazione con suo padre ed è riuscito a capirlo solo grazie a lui che, dopo il primo incontro con “la famigliola felice” come la chiamava Martino, l’aveva fatto ragionare e si era reso conto che Paola, ma soprattutto Dario, non sono la causa del fatto che ogni volta che si vedono finiscono per discutere, perché suo padre, anche se lo tollera, in realtà non ha mai davvero accettato che suo figlio sia gay e che fino a pochi mesi fa avesse un ragazzo fisso. E l’aveva ben dimostrato quando aveva saputo che si erano lasciati, perché il suo unico commento era stato “era ora”, sebbene sua madre gli avesse detto che ne era rimasto dispiaciuto ma non aveva saputo esprimerlo. Grande cazzata! 

Per questo, dopo anni dalla fine del matrimonio dei suoi, continua a rispondergli freddamente e con poche parole. Perché non ha senso sprecarsi con uno come lui. 

*** 

“Allora, mi devi raccontare.” Giovanni a malapena attende che Martino entri in casa. 

“Cosa?” Risponde, posando le birre in cucina. Dopo tutti quegli anni ormai casa Garau è diventata anche un po’ sua. 

“Come cosa? Prima mi scrivi che hai un appuntamento e le uniche parole che sono uscite dalla tua bocca dopo sono state ‘è stato bello’. Hai promesso i dettagli!” 

“Mai promesso!” Risponde sorridendo. 

“Dai infame, voglio sapere. Scommetto che Eva sa tutto!” 

“Assolutamente no. Non sa nulla nessuno. L'unico a cui l’ho detto sei tu!” 

“E quindi devo sapere di più, no?” 

“Siamo usciti tutte le sere questa settimana.” 

“Vi siete baciati?” 

Martino alza gli occhi al cielo e scuote la testa. “No. Abbiamo parlato tanto però...” 

Giovanni lo guarda fisso, perché ha capito perfettamente cosa sta pensando. “Marti ti ricordo che vi siete lasciati mesi fa.” 

“Non è per quello. Sto aspettando che faccia lui la prima mossa.” 

“Perché?” 

“Gio, ha ventinove anni e io sono stato con un solo ragazzo in tutta la mia vita. Nicco è stato tutte le mie prime volte, il primo bacio, la prima volta, tutto. Non so nemmeno se sono davvero capace o magari piacevano a lui perché tra noi funzionava.” 

“Ma certo che sei capace, scemo! Avrai anche avuto un solo ragazzo ma ci hai fatto tutto con lui e l’esperienza ce l’hai, mica ne servono cinquanta di ragazzi eh... Ne basta uno.” 

“Sarà... comunque preferisco aspettare che si faccia avanti lui.” 

Giovanni prima gli dà una spallata, sorridendo, mentre prendono i joystick per iniziare una partita alla play come fanno fin dalle elementari. Il tempo di creare le squadre, poi si ferma e lo guarda per un momento confuso. “Non è stato il tuo primo bacio.” 

“Sì, a un ragazzo sì, eccome...” 

“Ah giusto... Hai notato?” 

“Cosa?” 

“Lo hai chiamato per nome.” 

_Oh_. Non se n’è nemmeno reso conto. 

Il resto del pomeriggio poi passa veloce, tra una partita a fifa e un paio di birre. Non parlano più né di Stefano, né di Niccolò. In compenso Giovanni chiede di Eva perché, da quanto ha capito Martino, non gli è mai passata del tutto e il continuare a frequentarsi non facilita le cose. Non gli dice nulla del tipo mezzo nudo su Instagram perché non vuole rigirare il coltello nella piaga e così rimane sul vago, dicendo che non sa granché perché Eva come lui sta evitando tutti gli argomenti che potrebbero farlo stare male, ragazzi compresi. 

“Senti ti va di rimanere a cena da me? Ci prendiamo una pizza o ordiniamo cinese.” 

“No, ho una pallosissima cena con la ‘famigliola felice’ stasera.” 

Quando però guarda il telefono, nota che sono le otto passate e che è decisamente in ritardo per la cena da suo padre.   
  
“Cazzo! Cazzo, cazzo!” 

“Che c’è?” 

“Sono le otto e venti.” 

“A che ora era la cena?” 

“Praticamente adesso e chiaramente non sono lì! Scusa devo andare altrimenti chi lo sente quello...” 

Lo saluta in fretta e furia e nel frattempo manda un messaggio a suo padre per avvertirlo che è in ritardo. 

*** 

Alla fine riesce ad arrivare per le nove e fortunatamente suo padre non gli fa subito saltare i nervi sgridandolo del ritardo. 

“Sono contento che sei qui.” Lo abbraccia per un momento e Martino rimane imbarazzato da un tale slancio, non ne è proprio abituato. È da quando è bambino che non riceve un abbraccio da suo padre. Con sua madre è diverso, una carezza, un bacio sulla guancia, un abbraccio prima di andare a dormire, lei ha sempre voluto il contatto fisico. 

“Tuo fratello era impaziente di vederti.” 

“Non è mio fratello.” Lo dice ogni volta che suo padre si riferisce a Dario in quel modo. 

Non che non gli voglia bene, perché ha imparato a conoscerlo ed è così tenero e dolce che è impossibile non volergli bene, ma non vuole fingere che sia diverso da quello che è, ovvero il figlio di Paola, la compagna di suo padre. 

“Marti non iniziare per favore.” 

“Non sto dicendo nulla che non sia vero. È un dato di fatto.” 

“Pensavo avessimo superato questo argomento.” 

“Ma quando? Sai, finché c’era Nico ho fatto finta di niente perché con lui era tutto più facile da affrontare, ma adesso non fingerò più che questa situazione sia normale, perché non lo è, non lo è mai stata.” 

“Ti prego di smetterla, non davanti a Dario.” 

“No ovviamente, perché lui viene sempre prima.” 

Non aggiunge altro, sentendo il bambino scendere le scale, così si siede sul divano a braccia incrociate. 

“Ciao Marti, mamma mi ha detto che sei stato male. Come stai ora?” Dario lo guarda preoccupato e proprio non riesce ad avercela con lui. 

Gli sorride e lo prende in braccio. “Meglio, grazie pulce!” Il piccolo gli accarezza la guancia e li lascia un bacio leggero. 

“Nicco dov’è?” 

Sentirlo pronunciare il suo nome è un colpo al cuore. Nessuno - da sua madre a Gio, Eva, persino Sana, che ama provocarlo - da quando si sono lasciati, non ha mai parlato di lui, non l’ha mai nominato, sapendo quanto gli facesse male anche solo pensare a lui. Ma Dario è così piccolo e ingenuo... 

“Non c’è. Ci siamo lasciati.” 

“Nooo. Per questo sei stato male?” 

“Sì, un po’.” 

Dario abbassa la testa e lo abbraccia stretto. “Mi dispiace un sacco, mi piaceva Nicco.” 

Per un momento sente gli occhi inumidirsi e gli si forma un magone in gola, che quasi fatica a mandare giù. Chiude gli occhi e si lascia avvolgere dal calore del bimbo. 

“Anche a me.” _Anche a me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora in realtà non so bene cosa dire. Volevo inserire meglio il contesto familiare di Martino perché voglio rendere le cose più realistiche e la famiglia in Italia è sempre predominante in qualche modo e mi sembrava giusto così.  
> Dal prossimo capitolo le cose inizieranno a smuoversi, ma ovviamente niente spoiler ;)  
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate per favore, per me è importante sapere se quello che sto scrivendo funziona oppure no.  
> Grazie mille per essere arrivati fin qui e alla prossima settimana
> 
> Babykit


	4. Capitolo 4

**Capitolo 4**

L'aria estiva inizia a farsi sentire ed è bello rimanere fuori, alle sei del pomeriggio, sulle scale della sede, a guardare il traffico scorrere via, di fronte al Tevere. Sta fumando una sigaretta ed è immerso nei pensieri quando Stefano si siede accanto a lui. Ha la capacità di avvicinarsi senza farsi sentire e quando si rende conto di non essere più solo quasi gli viene un colpo. 

"Scusa non volevo spaventarti." 

"No tranquillo, è che ero soprappensiero e non ti ho sentito." 

"Stai per entrare?" 

“Sì. Tu hai finito? ” 

“Fortunatamente sì. È stato un po' pesante e in realtà avrei dovuto essere già fuori. ” 

Martino annuisce comprensivo e aspira il filtro della sigaretta. 

“Comunque, sono contento di averti incrociato perché ho una proposta.” Stefano sembra sempre entusiasta e non capisce se è davvero così o se è solo un atteggiamento che mette su davanti agli altri, o perlomeno davanti a lui. Non l'ha ancora inquadrato del tutto. 

“Ah sì? Che proposta? ” 

“Ho visto che domani non hai la registrazione, perciò... ti vorrei invitare a cena da me. Cucino io e poi guardiamo un film. Quello puoi sceglierlo tu, tanto ho Netflix.” 

_Alla faccia della proposta!_

Il primo pensiero di Martino va subito a un possibile bacio perché, andiamo, cena e film è praticamente un invito a pomiciare. In fondo però sta aspettando che sia lui a fare la prima mossa, come ha detto a Giovanni, quindi non può che accettare l'invito. 

Gli occhi di Stefano si illuminano immediatamente e salutano con un abbraccio, prima di incamminarsi verso casa. 

*** 

Si rende conto della serata che sta per affrontare solo il pomeriggio del giorno stesso, quando inizia a prepararsi. Ha provato almeno tre camicie ed è ancora indeciso tra un jeans e un pantalone di cotone quando guarda l’orario e si rende conto che sono già le 19:00. 

_Cazzo!_

Va in bagno e si lava i denti e si sistema i capelli. Non era così emozionato per un appuntamento da quando... beh da quando Nico lo aveva chiamato, dicendogli che era a Bracciano. Sembrano passati secoli, eppure se ci ripensa ha ancora le palpitazioni. _No! Basta pensare a lui adesso._ Si sta finalmente riprendendo e Stefano è dolce e simpatico e gli piace veramente. 

Si dà un’ultima occhiata allo specchio, mentre gli arriva un messaggio da Stefano in cui lo avverte che è arrivato e lo aspetta sotto casa. 

Si affaccia al cucinotto, dove si trova sua madre davanti al frigo, pronta per iniziare a preparare la cena. 

“Ciao Ma’ io esco.” 

Lei si volta e lo guarda stupita. “Come esci? Dove vai?” 

Non vuole ancora dirgli di Stefano, è troppo presto, anche perché tra le altre cose, non stanno nemmeno davvero insieme. Non si sono neanche ancora baciati. Si, ormai per Martino sta diventando un pensiero fisso. 

“Mi vedo con Gio. Credo sia di nuovo sotto per Eva e gli voglio stare vicino.” 

Si pente immediatamente di questa balla, perché in realtà lo è neanche. Giovanni è davvero di nuovo cotto di Eva e lei invece non ha alcuna intenzione di tornare con lui. Per questo si sente un po’ in colpa a usare questa scusa con sua madre, perché dovrebbe stare più vicino al suo migliore amico, come lui lo è sempre stato nei suoi confronti. Questo però non gli impedisce di usarlo per non dover affrontare il discorso ‘nuovo ragazzo’ con sua madre. 

“No poverino. Salutalo da parte mia allora.” 

“Okay. Ciao!” Le lascia un bacio sulla guancia ed esce. 

*** 

“Benvenuto nella mia umile dimora!” 

Stefano lo fa entrare nell’appartamento e Martino inizia a guardarsi intorno. Non è molto grande, salone cucina e ingresso sono un unico ambiente, mentre ci sono due porte, di cui sicuramente una è la camera da letto e l’altra è il bagno. È bel posto però: se lo immaginava un po’ così il suo primo appartamento. E invece se ci ripensa, era finito a vivere nella vecchia casa della nonna di Nicco, che non era male, ma non l’ha mai sentita davvero sua, quasi fosse un ospite. E forse per questo non è rimasto stupito che, quando l’ha mollato, lo ha buttato fuori con tutta la sua roba. 

“Che ne pensi?” 

“È carino qui. Mi piace!” Sorride e lo segue verso l’angolo cottura. “Che mi hai preparato?” Chiede poi curioso. 

“Allora inizialmente volevo fare qualcosa di elaborato, sai per fare colpo.” E ammicca nella sua direzione, mettendolo un po’ in imbarazzo anche se Martino cerca di non darlo a vedere. “Ma poi ho pensato che siamo già usciti e ho capito che apprezzi di più la semplicità. Perciò... Hamburger, patatine fritte – in casa da me, da apprezzare direi – e birra. Scura, come piace a te.” 

Martino è piacevolmente sorpreso dal fatto che questo ragazzo stia imparando a conoscerlo. Si vede che lo ha osservato con attenzione durante le loro uscite notturne e con molta probabilità avrà anche letto tra le righe come si sente, quello che prova e che ha vissuto con Niccolò, nei racconti della sua vita. Ci tiene. Cazzo se ci tiene... 

E così, preso da un moto di coraggio che non sapeva nemmeno di avere, quando Stefano si gira per dargli la bottiglia di birra, annulla la distanza e preme le labbra su quelle del ragazzo. Non fa altro, rimane così, fermo e con gli occhi chiusi, sperando di non aver fatto una stronzata. Quando sente Stefano ricambiare, muovendo la lingua tra le sue labbra, gli viene spontaneo sorridere e apre le labbra per accoglierlo nella sua bocca. 

Non sa quanto sia durato il bacio. Forse pochi secondi o interi minuti ma quando si separano, non riesce a smettere di sorridere, con la fronte appoggiata a quella del ragazzo. 

“Speravo lo facessi.” Sussurra Stefano a pochi millimetri dalle sue labbra. 

“Di solito non sono così intraprendente...” 

“Ah no?” 

“No, però aspettavo una tua mossa e mi hai invitato a casa tua, quindi...” 

Stefano ride e lo abbraccia, lasciando un bacio a fior di pelle sul collo di Martino che ha un brivido. 

“Dai, finisco di preparare la cena, tu vai a scegliere un film così ci buttiamo sul divano e ‘fingiamo’ di vederlo...” 

E fingono veramente perché dopo pochi minuti dall’inizio del film – Martino ne ha scelto uno che facesse abbastanza schifo da potersi _distrarre –_ Stefano ha ripreso a baciarlo e non ha più smesso per tutta la sera. Persino quando lo ha riaccompagnato a casa, prima che Martino scendesse dalla macchina sono rimasti almeno un’ora e mezza a pomiciare. 

Quando è davanti al portone di casa, Stefano lo richiama. “Marti, tanto per capirci, a scanso di equivoci, ora stiamo insieme. Okay?” 

Martino ride risentendo le sue stesse parole dopo il primo appuntamento. “Okay! Ciao.” 

*** 

*** 

*** 

*** 

Svegliarsi e trovarsi 20 notifiche sul telefono è decisamente insolito ma nella notte aveva mandato troppi messaggi e si rende conto che potevano essere interpretati male, soprattutto quelli a Giovanni. 

Apre il telefono e nota 4 chiamate perse e un messaggio di Gio dove si scusava perché gli si era scaricato il telefono e non se n’era accorto quindi lo aveva messo in carica la mattina - cui risponde subito con un audio di ben 3 minuti per raccontagli a grandi linee la serata e soprattutto il finale - due chiamate perse di Filo - dovrà richiamarlo appena si sarà alzato dal letto – e una serie infinita di messaggi di Eva in cui gli chiede spiegazioni. 

Mi sa proprio che sarà lei la prima a chiamare. Così va sulle ultime chiamate e preme sul nome di Eva che risponde appena dopo uno squillo. 

_“Finalmente! Devo sapere, non puoi scrivermi alle 3 del mattino e poi sparire. ”_

"Scusa è che poi mi sono addormentato." 

_"Vabbè, qual è la grande notizia?"_

"Okay ... Ho iniziato a uscire con uno della radio." 

_“COSA?”_

“Fammi parlare! Ci siamo visti per due settimane e ieri mi ha chiesto di andare a casa sua e... in pratica ci siamo baciati. ” 

_"Marti, hai un ragazzo?"_

“Eh sì ...” È solo un sussurro, ma l'emozione si sente anche attraverso il microfono del telefono. 

_"Come ti senti?"_

Come si sente? In realtà non lo sa... Non ha avuto modo nemmeno di rifletterci davvero, tanta era l’emozione del momento. Se pensa alla serata precedente però non può fare a meno di sorridere. “Sto bene!” E lo pensa sul serio. 

*** 

_“Non ci posso credere! Chi è questo tizio? Perché non ne sapevo niente?”_ Filippo sembra indignato di non essere stato informato per primo dell’esistenza di Stefano. 

“Non ne ho avuto modo” risponde ridendo. 

_“Però Giovanni lo sa...”_

“Vabbè ma Gio è praticamente mio fratello...” 

Poi gli racconta del ragazzo e della serata passata. Con lui riesce a raccontare anche alcuni dettagli che con Eva o Giovanni non gli viene e di cui tace, forse perché lui può capire meglio vivendo le stesse cose. O forse perché per lui Filippo è ancora un modello, nonostante i difetti. 

_“Sono contento che tu stia meglio, se questo ragazzo ti fa stare bene.”_

“È così... Non so sarà che ci sono parecchi anni di differenza ma mi fa sentire... protetto!” 

_“Okay, adesso parliamo di me. Sabato prossimo c’è l’inaugurazione. Ci vieni?”_

Martino si incupisce subito. Vorrebbe andarci, vorrebbe stare vicino a Filippo e sostenerlo come lui ha sempre fatto nei suoi confronti. Eppure pensare di andare e rischiare di incontrarlo... Anche se ora c’è Stefano, non si sente ancora pronto. Non crede di farcela. 

“Non lo so, Filo...” 

“Lui non ci sarà!” 

“Sicuro?” 

“Sì, perché non l’ho invitato. Cioè glie voglio bene eh, ma si sta a comporta’ de merda. Poi se non ci fossi stato tu non sarei arrivato qui. Quindi voglio te per l’inaugurazione.” 

Martino lo aveva sempre sostenuto nel tempo, aveva usato persino il suo programma radio per pubblicizzarlo e i suoi contatti nel mondo artistico, per quanto miseri, lo avevano aiutato in qualche modo. E Filippo non può far finta che tutto questo non abbia influito. 

_“Dai, ho scelto il Teatro India apposta! Su vieni...”_

“Vediamo, okay?” 

_“Lo sai, il tuo nome è in lista. Vedi che poi fa’ eh?”_

Quando chiude il telefono, si butta sul letto e guarda lo schermo. Non ha ancora tolto la loro foto come bloccaschermo e come screensaver, quella che si erano fatti il primo capodanno passato nella loro casa. 

Rivive per un momento la serata e il bacio di Stefano, mordendosi il labbro ripensando al sapore dell'altro sulla lingua e sospira. _Va bene è deciso, lo faccio!_

Va sulle immagini e ne prende una in cui è con Giovanni ed Eva e la imposta come  bloccaschermo e screensaver. Sta veramente andando avanti, lo sta facendo davvero. E allora perché ha il cuore così pesante? 

*** 

La settimana passa veloce ma è talmente pieno di impegni tra le registrazioni della radio e le mattinate passate in biblioteca per scrivere la tesi, che con Stefano non erano riusciti a vedersi quasi per nulla, se non pochi minuti tra la fine del suo turno e l’inizio del turno di Martino e quel lasso di tempo, seppur breve, l’avevano passato insieme tra i baci e qualche parola. Ma soprattutto i baci. 

“Ehi straniero. Hai da fare domani?” Stefano lo ferma davanti alle scale dello stabile con un caffè in mano. 

“Ehi... non lo so, credo che dovrò uscire col mio ragazzo, sai è una settimana che lo vedo a malapena...” Scherza Martino, prendendogli il caffè dalle mani. 

Stefano sorride, gli piace che Martino abbia sempre la battuta pronta. “Ottimo! Allora ti vengo a prendere perché ho intenzione di portarti in un posto speciale. Sono riuscito a farmi mettere in lista.” 

“Quale lista?” 

“Vedrai... Vestiti elegante e tieniti pronto per le sette, okay?” 

“Okay... Ora devo entrare. A domani!” Gli lascia un bacio leggero ed entra, pronto per registrare il suo programma. 

*** 

Quando scende da casa, con la giacca e la camicia – non quella di jeans che ama tanto, ma una più elegante, bianca, suggerita da Giovanni che lo ha quasi costretto a fare una videochiamata per mostrargli il suo outfit – lo vede poggiato alla macchina, parcheggiata a quello che ormai sta diventando ‘il solito posto’ e sorride con una spontaneità che non credeva più possibile da mesi. 

“Ciao!” Lo saluta con un bacio delicato e si guarda intorno. “Allora, dove mi porti?” 

“Curioso eh? Entriamo in macchina dai...” 

Una volta seduti, vede Stefano tirare fuori il telefono su google maps. “Non sai dove dobbiamo andare?” Chiede divertito. 

“No, so dove dobbiamo andare, è che non so come ci si arriva.” 

“E sarebbe?” 

“Il teatro India.” 

Martino inizia a ridere e poi scende dall’auto. “Non vorrei deluderti ma è tipo a 200 metri da qui. È il palazzo accanto!” E gli indica il retro del teatro proprio accanto alla macchina. 

Anche Stefano si mette a ridere. “Ammetto di non aver controllato la strada...” Poi scende anche lui dall’auto e si avvia con il ragazzo all’entrata del teatro. 

Appena entrano nel giardino Martino nota subito il manifesto della mostra. 

_Le evidenze pop dell’amore - Filippo Sava_

“Ehi che fai? Non entri?” Gli chiede Stefano qualche passo più avanti di lui. 

“Siamo alla mostra di Filippo?” 

“Lo conosci?” 

“È uno dei miei migliori amici... lo conosco da anni!” 

“Davvero? Io seguo Filippo Sava da un paio d’anni e amo i suoi lavori. Non sapevo lo conoscessi.” 

Nel frattempo entrano e iniziano a girare tra un’esposizione e l’altra finché non trovano Filippo che subito saluta Martino. 

“Sei venuto! Speravo cambiassi idea...” 

“In realtà è stata un’idea di Stefano.” 

“Stefano?” 

“Ah sì, scusa... Ehm Filo lui è Stefano, il mio ragazzo. Stefano ti presento Filippo.” Poi mentre i due si danno la mano per salutarsi, Martino si avvicina a Filippo e sussurra “è un tuo grande fan”. 

“Mi fa piacere. Grazie!” 

Decidono di fare un giro di tutta la mostra, finché non si fermano di fronte a una foto e sente il fiato mozzarsi in petto. Davanti a lui ci sono un paio d’occhi che potrebbe riconoscere in mezzo a un milione di altri occhi, di quel verde un po’ strano che quasi diventa grigio con la luce puntata diretta. Quegli occhi che l’hanno fatto innamorare più di cinque anni fa e che ancora si sogna la notte. 

Rimane di sasso per qualche minuto, senza riuscire a dire una parola, né a pensare a nulla, finché Stefano non lo ridesta. 

“Ti sei incantato. Ti piace vero?” 

In quel momento sente la rabbia esplodergli in petto e senza prestare attenzione al ragazzo, si dirige a passo spedito da Filippo. Non attende nemmeno che si liberi delle persone con cui sta parlando ma gli prende il braccio e lo trascina verso la foto. 

“Ehi ehi Marti... stavo parlando, cazzo!” 

“Che significa?” Gli chiede, indicandogli la foto e ignorando completamente le sue lamentele. 

Filippo sospira e fissa la foto. “Mi ha fatto da modello una volta...” 

“E quando scusa? Prima che mi mollasse? Perché ricordo decine di volte in cui ti ho chiesto di lui e se l’avevi sentito e mi hai sempre risposto di no. Quindi quando cazzo è successo?” 

“Marti io... Non volevo farti stare ancora più male.” Filippo non riesce più nemmeno a guardarlo in faccia ma rimane con lo sguardo fisso sulla foto come se da un momento all’altro potesse uscire il soggetto dalla foto. 

“Filippo Sava vaffanculo!” 

Senza nemmeno aspettare Stefano, esce da lì e a passi svelti ritorna a casa. Non ha nemmeno la forza di incazzarsi e rompere tutto come avrebbe fatto un tempo. Sente solo un grande vuoto con quella voragine che stava pian piano richiudendo e che invece ora si è riaperta. Forse più grande e profonda di prima. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E ci siamo... Ve l'aspettavate questa svolta?  
> Immagino che non siate proprio contenti del fatto che per ora Martino stia con Stefano ma è tutto parte della storia... Avremo comunque un happy ending non preoccupatevi...  
> Il prossimo capitolo non so se riuscirò a postarlo la prossima settimana ma farò del mio meglio. In ogni caso sappiate che c'è una piccola OS che sarà pubblicata in settimana, così non vi lascerò del tutto a bocca asciutta ^.^  
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate please.  
> Grazie e a presto  
> Babykit


	5. Interludio

**È la tua testa che si sente sola**

Tutto intorno a lui è silenzioso e immerso nel buio più totale. Ha gli occhi chiusi e a malapena ha la forza di aprirli e quando lo fa si rende conto di essere in quel letto da solo. Non riesce più a distinguere se sia giorno o notte. Quanti giorni sono passati? Si volta verso il comodino e allunga il braccio verso il tubicino per estrarre due pasticche. Sa che starà meglio dopo e tornerà tutto come prima. Le ingoia senza nemmeno bere un sorso d’acqua. In realtà non è vero che starà meglio dopo. Sono settimane, mesi che le medicine non stanno più facendo il loro effetto. Non sembra cambiato niente, ma non si riconosce più. Fa e dice cose che non vorrebbe e ogni giorno è sempre più dura riprendere possesso delle sue facoltà mentali. Come la sera precedente. 

È tutto confuso. 

Ricorda perfettamente di essersi preparato per uscire e di aver provato a chiudere gli occhi per qualche minuto sul letto, poi quando li aveva riaperti c’era una luce accecante. Da lì la sua mente era stata governata da qualcosa di più grande di lui. 

C'era anche prima tutta quella luce? 

Non ne è sicuro. Non è più sicuro di niente ormai. Sa solo che lui se n’è andato e l’ha lasciato lì da solo. Gli sembrava di stare meglio negli ultimi tempi, da quando l’aveva abbandonato in quella casa, solo, avvolgendolo in un silenzio e un vuoto che credeva avrebbe colmato in breve tempo, ma non era stato così. E la colpa è sua, che alla prima occasione se n’è andato. Avrebbe dovuto fargliela pagare. Sì! Fargli provare lo stesso male che gli ha fatto. Per questo ha insistito con Filippo per fargli da modello. E per questo è andato all’inaugurazione. 

Già, sarebbe stata la sua vendetta perfetta... E invece non era riuscito nemmeno ad avvicinarsi perché vederlo con quel tipo l’aveva sconvolto. 

Martino, il suo Martino era con quel tipo e si erano anche scambiato un bacio. 

Era così dunque? Per questo l'ha lasciato? Chissà da quanto stava con quel tizio così insignificante... Martino è suo come si permette di prendersi qualcosa che appartiene a qualcun altro. 

Questi pensieri avevano invaso la sua mente per ore anche dopo che Filippo l’aveva notato ed era andato da lui. 

“Perché non mi hai invitato?” 

“Perché c’era Martino. Te l’avevo detto quando abbiamo fatto le foto.” 

“Preferisci lui a me quindi? Molto bene...” Parlava agitato, si guardava intorno con gli occhi aperti e fin troppo vigili, come se cercasse qualcosa. 

“Dai, ti prego non fare così.” 

“Chi era quello con cui stava?” 

“Non sono affari miei, non mi metterai in mezzo.” 

“Allora vado lì e lo affronto. Non può stare con lui, Marti è il _mio_ ragazzo non il suo.” La rabbia stava prendendo il sopravvento. 

Filippo a quel punto aveva capito che stava chiaramente avendo una crisi e l’aveva portato via, a casa sua, mentre lui continuava a dire cose deliranti su Martino. 

L'aveva convinto a stendersi ed era rimasto con lui finché non si era calmato e si era reso conto che tutto questo era frutto del suo disturbo. La paranoia e la gelosia ossessiva non erano lui, ma la malattia che era tornata prepotente. Dopo svariati minuti di silenzio, la voce di Niccolò rimbomba tra quelle mura. 

“I farmaci non funzionano più.” 

“Me ne sono accorto...” 

“Non so che cosa fare.” 

“I tuoi lo sanno che sei di nuovo peggiorato?” 

Niccolò aveva annuito. “Ho fatto dei controlli e i medici hanno detto che non sono più gestibile a casa, vogliono ricoverarmi...” La sua voce aveva iniziato a tremare. 

“Posso darti un consiglio?” Gli aveva chiesto Filippo. “Dovresti accettare. Vai in ospedale, fatti ricoverare. Sicuramente possono aiutarti. Non puoi andare avanti così.” 

“Così lo perderò...” 

“Non l’hai già perso in questo modo?” 

“Lui come sta?” 

“Si stava riprendendo, ma quando ha visto la foto si è incazzato a bestia.” 

“Mi dispiace... è tutta colpa mia!” Non lo è... eppure si sente dannatamente in colpa. 

“Figurati, avrei dovuto dirti di no, o almeno avrei dovuto prepararlo alla cosa. Ma non l’ho fatto. Me ne prendo tutta la responsabilità. Ora riposati.” 

E Filippo era uscito dalla stanza; avrebbe dovuto chiamare Martino per avvertirlo, ma sapeva bene che non gli avrebbe risposto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi lascio questo piccolo interludio perché non so se riuscirò a pubblicare domenica, quindi per non lasciarvi completamente a secco per più di una settimana, ho deciso di mostrare qualcosa di diverso che spero vi piaccia (e sì, che vi faccia anche un po' soffrire :P ). 
> 
> Nonostante mi senta molto vicina al suo personaggio, vedere le cose dal punto di vista di Nico è molto difficile per me, forse perché vuol dire far parlare anche una parte di me e non sono abituata, perciò ho assolutamente bisogno di sapere che ne pensate. 
> 
> Grazie mille e a presto
> 
> Babykit


	6. Capitolo 5

**Capitolo 5**

****

***

***

Sente il citofono gracchiare con il suo suono metallico e per un momento pensa sia sua madre che ha dimenticato qualcosa e non ha portato con sé le chiavi. Poi si ricorda di averla vista con le chiavi in mano prima di uscire di casa. Questi ultimi due giorni sono stati duri, lei si è accorta subito che qualcosa non andava, di nuovo. Si era sdraiata sul suo letto e l’aveva abbracciato così stretto che quasi gli era sembrato di tornare bambino e lei era solita stringerlo tra le braccia quando era triste o arrabbiato per qualcosa.

“Pensavo stessi meglio in questi giorni. Che succede?” Aveva sussurrato quasi temesse di rompere la quiete della camera.

“Non mi va di parlarne...”

“Si tratta di lui?”

Aveva capito subito lei. Martino aveva annuito e si era accucciato un po’ di più, piangendo in silenzio. Non sa se di rabbia o tristezza. Lei non aveva detto più una parola perché da quando era apparso Niccolò nella vita di suo figlio, il loro rapporto si era ricucito e aveva imparato ad ascoltare i suoi silenzi e a rispettarli, perché tanto si sarebbe aperto con lei quando si fosse sentito pronto e chiaramente in quel momento non lo era.

Sente nuovamente il citofono suonare e si decide ad alzarsi dal letto. Lentamente arriva alla porta e risponde.

 _“Sono io, stronzo, apri!”_ Martino alza gli occhi al cielo e sospira. Poi senza dire una parola preme il pulsante e apre la porta di casa, buttandosi poi sul divano in attesa che salga.

Sente chiudere la porta e se lo ritrova davanti con la faccia incazzata.

“Ora mi spieghi che cazzo è successo.” La voce di Giovanni tuona tra le quattro mura, pur non urlando affatto.

Martino gli fa spazio sul divano e rimangono seduti uno accanto all’altro per svariati minuti prima che trovi la forza per raccontare. Perché anche se non ne ha voglia, con Giovanni non riesce a non confidarsi, nonostante tutto.

“L’altro ieri ho scoperto che Filippo mi ha detto una grandissima cazzata su Niccolò. Mi ha detto che non lo sentiva da mesi, ma non è così.”

“E come lo sai?”

“Niccolò gli ha fatto da modello per delle foto che sono alla sua mostra e mi ha confermato che gliel’ha fatte dopo che mi ha mollato.”

“Cazzo...”

“Ti giuro, mi è crollato il mondo addosso e ho paura che mi abbiate mentito tutti.”

“Io non ti ho mentito. Da quando vi siete lasciati non l’ho più né visto né sentito. Te lo giuro.”

“Ti credo... E in tutto ciò ho pure rovinato le cose con Stefano.”

“Perché?”

“Ero andato con lui all’inaugurazione e quando ho visto la foto sono uscito fuori di testa e me ne sono andato, l’ho lasciato lì come uno stronzo e non gli ho più risposto.”

“Non l’hai incrociato nemmeno al lavoro?”

“Non ci sono andato. Mi sono preso dei giorni di ferie per riprendermi.”

Poi prende il telefono e gli mostra la conversazione con lui. Giovanni la legge e vorrebbe essere in grado di non mostrare le sue espressioni perché chiaramente questo Stefano ci è rimasto di merda e non lo perdonerà facilmente.

“Vabbè ma non è tutto perduto dai. È chiaro che gli piaci un botto, altrimenti non ti avrebbe riempito di messaggi no? Basterà che gli mostri quanto sei dispiaciuto e sicuro ti perdonerà.”

“Il fatto è che non sono dispiaciuto. Avevo bisogno di starmene da solo per i cazzi miei.”

“E allora sii sincero. Non lo conosco, ma penso che una persona matura apprezzi sicuramente la sincerità, no?”

“Lo spero... scusa se ti ho fatto preoccupare...”

“Figurati, sono vent’anni che siamo amici, direi che ti conosco abbastanza da sapere quando hai bisogno di me.”

“Ti va di rimanere a cena?”

“Ah non contavo mica di andarmene eh... Pizza e birra?”

“E se facessimo cinese?”

“Andata!”

***

Il resto del pomeriggio lo passano a cazzeggiare e a giocare a FIFA come non facevano da tempo e gli sembra quasi di tornare indietro a quando non c’erano ancora cuori spezzati e responsabilità date dal lavoro. Mentre attendono la cena, ordinata con justeat perché a detta di entrambi “con il culo troppo pesante anche solo per scendere dal cinese sotto casa”, Martino sente il telefono trillare e lo apre, incupendosi immediatamente.

“Chi è?”

“Filippo...”

“Non hai intenzione di rispondergli?”

“No, non gli darò modo di dirmi qualche altra cazzata. Sapeva quanto stessi male e quanto avevo bisogno di sapere come stava Nicco e lui ha fatto finta di niente quindi, no grazie. Può andare a fanculo per quel che mi riguarda...”

Giovanni annuisce anche se chiaramente non concorde con tutto il ragionamento dell’amico. Ovviamente però ognuno vive le cose a modo proprio e sa che Martino sta vivendo un momento delicato con la rottura della sua relazione storica e Filippo che per lui è un vero e proprio tradimento.

Durante la cena Giovanni cerca di distrarlo come può, soprattutto parlandogli dei suoi progetti futuri – che includerebbero anche riconquistare Eva ma di questo non ne fa accenno, non gli pare il caso di ammorbarlo con i suoi drammi d’amore quando non si è ancora ripreso dalla fine della sua storia – e sembra funzionare, almeno finché Martino non legge un messaggio di Filippo e il fiato gli si mozza in gola.

“Chiamalo!” È il suggerimento di Giovanni.

“Non so se sono pronto a sapere qualcosa di lui...” Martino fissa il telefono e non sa cosa fare.

“Non è per questo che sei incazzato con Filippo? Perché volevi sapere di Niccolò?”

Fissa il telefono e sente di nuovo tutta la rabbia dei due giorni precedenti. Si sente davvero tradito da Filippo perché dopo la prima settimana in cui era tornato a casa e Giovanni si era preso cura di lui, aveva avuto bisogno di parlare con qualcuno che fosse meno legato a lui – non che Filippo non gli volesse bene, ma Giovanni partiva per la tangente ogni volta che succedeva qualcosa a Martino – voleva il parere di qualcuno che fosse un minimo più distaccato e magari che volesse bene a entrambi allo stesso modo, così che fosse un po’ più superpartes e Filippo sembrava la persona giusta. Lo aveva tartassato di chiamate e messaggi per sapere se avesse sentito Niccolò e a volte lo aveva persino costretto a mandargli messaggi davanti a lui per vedere se l’altro avrebbe risposto. Non era mai successo. E si era ormai messo l’anima in pace che Filippo dicesse la verità quando asseriva con fermezza che non lo aveva più sentito né visto.

Un vero e proprio tradimento.

Lo chiama e Filippo risponde al primo squillo.

 _“Marti, meno male che mi hai risposto.”_ Sembra sollevato. Martino mette il vivavoce e poggia il telefono sul tavolo.

“Che mi devi dire di Niccolò?” Chiede freddamente. Non vuole fare conversazione, vuole solo sapere quali informazioni ha sul suo ex.

_“Prima di tutto mi voglio scusare e spiegarti cosa è successo...”_

“Non mi interessa. Voglio solo sapere cosa mi devi dire su di lui.”

Giovanni gli fa cenno di essere più calmo. Martino abbassa lo sguardo e denega con la testa.

_“Non volevo mentirti, ma non volevo farti stare-”_

“Filippo ti attacco il telefono in faccia se non mi dici di Nicco. Non mi interessano le tue scuse.” lo interrompe, parlandogli sopra. Sente il ragazzo sospirare prima di riprendere a parlare.

_“Era in piena crisi quando mi ha costretto a fargli le foto e poi il mio agente se n’è innamorato e ha voluto metterle per forza nella mostra.”_

“Non me ne frega un cazzo che erano alla mostra, gliel’hai fatte e non mi hai detto niente. È tutto qui quello che volevi dirmi?”

_“Ci ho parlato e mi ha detto che le medicine non funzionano più e le crisi stanno aumentando. È paranoico...”_

Il cuore di Martino manca un battito. Il fiato gli si strozza in gola. Per un momento la sua mente va in black-out e rivive nella sua testa quella maledetta notte a Milano, che li aveva separati e fatti unire di più.

Non riesce a dire una parola e Giovanni prende subito il telefono per parlare con Filippo.

“Filo sono Gio, scusa un attimo... Marti respira, stai avendo un attacco di panico. Respira!”

Martino chiude gli occhi e segue le indicazioni di Giovanni e piano piano si riprende. Giovanni gli prepara un bicchiere d’acqua e lo fa sdraiare un momento sul divano. Poi riprende il telefono, toglie il vivavoce e se ne va in corridoio per non fargli sentire la conversazione.

“Scusa Filippo, sono ancora Gio.”

_“Come sta?”_

“Ha appena avuto un attacco di panico, ma l’ho fatto sdraiare. Che intendi con paranoico?”

_“Durante le crisi si autoconvince che sia stato Martino a mollarlo. Che l’abbia abbandonato.”_

“Ma è stato lui a cacciarlo di casa...”

 _“È la malattia, Gio...”_ Poi gli racconta della notte della mostra e di quello che Niccolò gli ha detto sui medicinali e la clinica.

“Cazzo... non possiamo dirglielo a Martino. Non adesso almeno...”

_“Sì, ma per come ha reagito alle foto, direi che deve saperlo da noi perché se scopre che noi lo sapevamo non ci parlerà più. Sai com’è fatto...”_

“Ci penso io a lui, tranquillo.”

Quando attaccano, torna da Martino che si è messo seduto e sta fissando un punto davanti a sé, in silenzio come sempre. Giovanni si siede accanto a lui, senza dire niente.

“Dovrei cercarlo secondo te?”

Sapeva che l’avrebbe chiesto. Cosa può dirgli? Certo che dovrebbe, soprattutto dopo quello che gli ha raccontato Filippo, ma poi pensa alle ultime settimane e a come si stava finalmente riprendendo. Aveva ripreso a sorridere. E allora forse ferirlo al momento è la cosa migliore, per farlo stare meglio dopo. “No. Devi andare avanti Marti. È chiaro che lui non ti voglia più accanto.” 

“E se era una crisi?”

“A un certo punto ti avrebbe cercato lui, no? Però sono passati più di sei mesi...”

“Quindi è finita... Tra me e Nicco è finita...”

Finora non se n’era reso conto. Forse dentro di sé la speranza che prima o poi sarebbero tornati insieme e che Nicco tornasse da lui, anche se fioca, continuava a persistere.

Alla fine però arriva la rassegnazione. E l’unica cosa che puoi fare è semplicemente andare avanti. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so lo so non è praticamente successo nulla in questo capitolo ma è decisamente introduttivo alla bomba che sta per arrivare... E finalmente vedrete anche una certa persona... però mi serviva mostrare Giovanni, cercate di capirmi ^^''''  
> Detto questo, spero che comunque abbiate apprezzato e se vi va lasciatemi un commento che al quarto capitolo nessuno ha detto niente e mi è salita l'ansia >///<  
> Grazie come sempre chiunque legga, metta un kudos o commenti la mia storia, siete fondamentali sappiatelo <3  
> A presto  
> Babykit


	7. Capitolo 6

**Capitolo 6**

Dall'inaugurazione sono passati quattro giorni e oggi ha deciso di tornare al lavoro. Si è preso questi giorni per riprendersi – e per questo deve ringraziare Giovanni che non l’ha lasciato un attimo da solo, un’altra volta – e per controllare la quantità immensa di e-mail che gli sono arrivate negli ultimi giorni, anche solo per tenersi occupato - la tesi invece l’ha accantonata. 

Ora però deve affrontare quella situazione in sospeso che non gli ha fatto chiudere occhio la notte precedente. Ha chiamato la sede per sapere i suoi turni e ha saputo che non si sarebbero incrociati per tutta la settimana, così ha deciso di arrivare davvero molto prima del suo turno per beccarlo all’uscita e ora è seduto sulle scalette dell’entrata, lì dove gli aveva proposto la cena a casa sua. Controlla l’orario e sa che sta per andare via, fuma gli ultimi due tiri della sigaretta e si alza, proprio quando gli passa accanto senza degnarlo di uno sguardo. Okay, effettivamente se lo merita per come l’ha trattato. 

“Stefano...” cerca di attirare la sua attenzione mentre lo segue di fianco. 

Il ragazzo continua a camminare, accelerando il passo, e a guardare dritto davanti a sé. Si sente un po’ idiota a seguirlo, gli sembra di rincorrerlo, ma probabilmente al posto suo lui sarebbe proprio scappato, quindi non può proprio biasimarlo per questo. 

“Possiamo parlare un momento per favore?” 

Stefano si ferma e finalmente lo guarda, con una serietà che non gli aveva mai visto finora. 

“Ah ora vuoi parlare? Io non ho niente da dirti!” 

“Vorrei spiegarti la situazione, che cosa è successo...” 

“Non c’è niente da spiegare. Mi hai lasciato a quella cazzo di mostra da solo e poi sei sparito. Mi sembra piuttosto chiaro, no?” 

“N-non è così...” 

“Non è quello che è successo?” Il suo tono sarcastico è notevole e lo fa sentire ancora più in colpa. 

“Si ma... ecco...” come può spiegarlo in poche parole? Avrebbe bisogno di più tempo. Deve essere palese la sua difficoltà perché Stefano si dimostra ancora una volta una persona matura. 

“Va bene, parliamo. Lì c’è una panchina.” E senza attendere che l’altro risponda, si incammina e si siede. 

Martino lo segue e si mette seduto accanto a lui. 

Rimangono in silenzio per un po’, Martino cerca di fare mente locale su quello che deve dire. Si sente quasi sotto esame. E lui ha sempre odiato gli esami. 

“Il ragazzo della foto è il mio ex. Quello con cui convivevo.” 

“L’avevo capito.” 

“Non lo vedo e non lo sento da quando ci siamo lasciati e sono mesi che chiedo a tutti i nostri amici in comune se hanno sue notizie. Tutti mi hanno sempre detto che era sparito dalla circolazione. Pure Filippo. Poi ho visto quella foto e mi sono sentito pugnalato alle spalle.” Per un momento risente addosso tutto quello che ha provato quella sera. 

“Okay, questo però non spiega perché _tu_ sei sparito dalla circolazione...” 

“Mi dispiace, avevo bisogno di stare solo. Non avrei dovuto allontanarti così, lo so.” 

“Bastava anche solo un messaggio.” 

“Scusami...” E lo guarda con un broncio che spera sia abbastanza convincente. 

Stefano lo guarda negli occhi – questa cosa lo mette parecchio in soggezione, nessuno l’ha mai guardato con questa intensità, nemmeno Niccolò - poi sospira e sembra riflettere. Martino rimane lì imbambolato, in silenzio e in attesa. 

“Ho bisogno di sapere una cosa... Tu ci vuoi stare davvero con me? O sono solo un ripiego? Sii sincero, non mi offenderò, davvero...” 

“Certo che sì!” Martino annuisce convinto. “Te l’ho detto, mi sono sentito tradito da uno dei miei migliori amici e avevo bisogno di staccare da tutto. Ma ti giuro, non sei un ripiego. Mi piaci da morire.” Arrossisce quasi quanto i suoi capelli nel dirlo, ma Stefano merita di saperlo. Basta tenersi per sé quello che prova. 

“Ascolta, tutti abbiamo il nostro bagaglio emozionale. Pensi che non abbia anche io un ex che mi provoca emozioni contrastanti? Ovvio che sì, anche se è finita da anni magari...” 

“È che Niccolò è stato l’unico ragazzo che abbia mai avuto. È stato tutte le mie prime volte. E mi ha mollato senza una vera spiegazione. Credo sia questo che non mi sta facendo superare bene la rottura. È finita e non so nemmeno perché. Però tu sei una cosa diversa e... sto bene con te!” 

Stefano annuisce. “Va bene, facciamo così. Organizza una serata e se riuscirai a stupirmi... ti perdonerò senza rinfacciartelo” e finalmente sorride. 

Martino sorride a sua volta e acconsente. “E se non ti stupisco?” 

Stefano nel frattempo si alza dalla panchina e gli si avvicina quasi toccandogli la fronte con la propria, “sarai vittima del rinfaccio a vita!” 

“Okay! Dovrò impegnarmi allora...” Sussurra prima di eliminare la distanza e baciarlo, non riuscendo a smettere di sorridere. 

“Ci conto!” Poi Stefano si stacca da lui e inizia a indietreggiare. “Scrivimi i dettagli. E per favore non sparire eh...” 

“Ehi il rinfaccio solo se non ti stupisco.” 

Entrambi ridono prima che Stefano vada definitivamente a casa e Martino torna indietro, verso la sede della radio. 

*** 

Si sente più sollevato ora che ha parlato con Stefano. Aveva paura di aver rovinato tutto e ora che ha finalmente deciso che Nicco è un capitolo chiuso - anche se fa male e non può fare a meno di pensarci almeno otto volte al giorno - vuole stupirlo e impegnarsi con lui. In fondo Giovanni ha ragione, sono passati più di sei mesi, deve mettersi l’anima in pace che non tornerà più con lui e allora perché non dare una possibilità a Stefano? Almeno lui sembra maturo abbastanza da non fare giochetti da tira e molla e anzi sembra piuttosto deciso a volerlo. E anche lui lo è... più o meno... 

Scuote la testa per eliminare qualsiasi pensiero, poi prende il telefono e decide che se vuole stupirlo deve ricorrere a quello che sa su di lui, così apre la chat e manda un messaggio veloce. 

*** 

È in quel bar da pochi minuti, ma già si è snervato. Forse dipende dal fatto che è ancora molto arrabbiato e deluso - ed è per questo che ha deciso di incontrarlo in un bar di Ostiense - ma non sopporta più i suoi ritardi. Lo vede entrare e sedersi di fronte a lui. Lo saluta ma è chiaramente in imbarazzo. Meglio, non deve stare a suo agio. 

“Non credevo mi avresti voluto vedere ancora...” 

“Infatti è così.” Risponde freddamente. Lo vede abbassare lo sguardo, allora continua. “Ma ho pensato di doverti dare modo di farti perdonare.” 

“Tutto quello che vuoi.” 

E Martino deve trattenere il sorriso perché detto da lui ha sempre avuto una qualche connotazione a sfondo sessuale, anche se stavolta è talmente serio che difficilmente potrebbe mai essere così. 

“Voglio fare un regalo a Stefano.” 

“Stefano? È quel ragazzo che era con te all’inaugurazione, giusto?” 

“Sì, il mio ragazzo...” gli trema un po’ la voce nel pronunciare quelle parole. Gli fa ancora piuttosto strano dirlo e non riferirsi a Niccolò. 

“E cosa c’entro io con il regalo? Non dirmi che vuoi fare una cosa a tre perché con te proprio non mi riuscirebbe...” 

Forse il suo intento è quello di smorzare la tensione tra loro ma fa solo alterare di più Martino. “Sii serio!” 

“Scusa... comunque davvero che c’entro io con il regalo?” 

“Vorrei che gli facessi delle foto. Tipo quelle che avevi fatto a Elia quando stavate insieme...” 

Era stato un periodo veramente strano quello. Era successo poco dopo la fine dell’estate del quarto e l’inizio del quinto anno di liceo dei ragazzi, gli ultimi mesi non lo avevano visto perché con la sua famiglia era andato dai parenti nelle Marche e al suo ritorno Elia sembrava scostante e poco incline ai soliti commenti che facevano sulle ragazze. Martino in realtà non ci aveva neanche fatto caso ma a Niccolò non era sfuggito e glielo aveva fatto notare. Aveva ragione, era diventato strano. Poi una sera, proprio dietro il bar di San Calisto, lo avevano visto paccarsi Filippo, in maniera anche piuttosto esplicita e, mentre Niccolò non sembrava poi così sorpreso, Martino era rimasto sconvolto. Nicco aveva cercato di calmarlo ma non ci era riuscito perché non appena Elia era andato da loro, Martino era partito in quarta. 

“Insomma sei improvvisamente gay?” 

“No, non sono gay.” 

“Elì ti ho visto ficcare tre metri di lingua in gola a Filippo...” 

“Anche il tuo ragazzo non si definisce gay eppure non mi pare ti faccia tanti problemi...” 

“E questo che c’entra?” 

“C’entra eccome... Fatti i cazzi tuoi Martì. okay?” 

Per circa due settimane poi non si erano parlati, Martino lo ignorava completamente ed Elia sfoggiava la sua nuova “relazione” pur di irritarlo, finché Filippo e Niccolò non li avevano presi da parte e fatti chiarire. 

“Ora voi chiarite o io e Niccolò faremo lo sciopero del sesso. Chiaro?” 

Erano rimasti interdetti per qualche secondo prima che Martino cominciasse a parlare. “Avresti dovuto parlarmene.” 

“E perché? Solo perché sei gay?” 

“Avrei potuto aiutarti ad accettare la situazione.” 

“Marti non c’è nessuna situazione da accettare. Non credo di essere gay. Non del tutto perché le ragazze mi piacciono ancora, ma Filippo mi attira e voglio vedere come va...” 

Così per circa 4 mesi, Elia e Filippo erano usciti insieme e quest’ultimo aveva deciso di fargli delle foto perché secondo lui “ha un fisico che deve essere immortalato”. 

Poi le cose erano cambiate. Dopo le vacanze di Natale, Filippo aveva capito di volere qualcosa di più, ma per Elia non era stato lo stesso, voleva sentirsi libero di godersi i suoi 18 anni senza restare legato a qualcuno e così dopo una litigata davvero pesante si erano lasciati. Male. 

Martino però era rimasto colpito dalle foto che gli aveva fatto, perché il talento di Filippo era notevole. Quindi perché non approfittarne? 

“Stefano adora il tuo lavoro e fanculo sei davvero bravo. Quindi diciamo che sarebbe un passo avanti verso il perdono se gli facessi delle foto.” 

“Okay!” 

Per un po’ rimangono in silenzio, bevendo ognuno il proprio caffè. Filippo vorrebbe parlargli, ma la situazione al momento è un po’ precaria e sa di star camminando sul filo del rasoio con lui. Eppure, anche se Giovanni gli ha detto che ci penserà lui, non può starsene in silenzio perché è lui che ha visto Niccolò e come sta davvero. 

“Quindi stai ufficialmente con questo tizio? Hai deciso di andare avanti con lui?” 

Martino annuisce, ma non lo guarda negli occhi. “E che dovrei fare? Aspettare che Nicco cambi idea e torni da me, perché è chiaro che non vuole o comunque non gli interessa...” 

“Non è così...” 

“Che vuoi dire?” Quando vede Filippo tentennare, insiste per sapere e il ragazzo decide che non può mordersi ulteriormente la lingua, Martino deve sapere cosa sta succedendo. 

“Marti, Niccolò sta malissimo. Ha crisi sempre più frequenti e i dottori non sanno più come aiutarlo.” 

“È per questo che mi ha lasciato?” 

Filippo sospira prima di continuare. “Non lo so. Però so che sicuramente c’entra il suo disturbo. Sicuramente non lo sai ma ha rielaborato la vostra rottura e durante le crisi il suo cervello gli dice che sei stato tu a lasciarlo.” 

Martino abbassa lo sguardo e sente gli occhi inumidirsi. Cerca di assimilare tutte le informazioni che Filippo gli sta dando, ma l’unica cosa che sente è un senso di colpa che aumenta ad ogni parola. E non riesce più a trattenere le lacrime. Si sente il petto squarciato. Come ha potuto arrivare a questo punto? Avrebbe dovuto insistere di più con Niccolò? Non avrebbe dovuto arrendersi come invece ha fatto? Gli sarebbe dovuto rimanere comunque vicino in ogni modo possibile? Cazzo... Ha sbagliato tutto quello che ha fatto da quando Niccolò l’ha lasciato. 

“Ehi, dai non fare così...” Filippo gli si avvicina e gli circonda le spalle con il braccio. “Mi dispiace Marti ma dovevi saperlo.” 

“Mi sento in colpa per come ho gestito tutto sto casino di merda...” 

“Oh, non è colpa tua... Volevi un perché e almeno questo ce l’hai. Non sarà molto, ma meglio di niente no?” 

Martino annuisce e cerca di riprendersi. Si tampona il viso e fa dei respiri profondi per calmare le lacrime. Nel frattempo vede il telefono illuminarsi con un messaggio di Stefano in cui compare un cuore e ripensa a lui. Ripensa a questo ragazzo meraviglioso che gli sta dando un’altra chance e che merita tutto il bene possibile. Butta fuori tutta l’aria e prende una decisione, che gli dilania il cuore ma che è necessaria. Perché è vero, non è colpa sua quello che è successo, anche se si sentirà sempre in colpa per non aver lottato di più per quello che nonostante tutto sarà sempre l’amore della sua vita. 

“Senti, ora devo andare, però vuoi farti perdonare del tutto?” Quando Filippo annuisce, manda giù il nodo alla gola che gli si è formato. “Tienilo d’occhio e se succede qualcosa fammelo sapere. Poi ti dico come organizzarci con le foto per Stefano, okay?” Si alza, lasciando Filippo interdetto. “Che c’è?” 

“Niente, è che hai ancora intenzione di frequentare questo ragazzo?” 

“Ovvio. È chiaro che nonostante tutto Nicco non mi voglia vicino e a Stefano invece interesso e gli piaccio. Molto. Voglio darmi un’occasione con lui.” 

Filippo annuisce poco convinto, ma non può proprio dirgli nulla. In fondo quando tra lui ed Elia era finita, Martino era stato il primo a dirgli di andare avanti e ributtarsi nella mischia, che gli avrebbe fatto bene rimettersi in gioco. E aveva ragione. 

Si salutano e Filippo vede Martino allontanarsi, sorridendo al telefono. Forse questo ragazzo può fargli davvero bene come ha detto Giovanni. Cazzo, dovrà avvertirlo di aver parlato con Martino e raccontargli quello che gli ha detto. 

*** 

“Sono _molto_ curioso di sapere cosa mi hai preparato...” 

“Non aspettarti chissà cosa eh...” 

Sono in macchina. Martino è andato a prenderlo e non gli ha voluto dire nulla della serata che ha organizzato perché gli ci è voluta l’intera settimana tra tutti gli impegni e vuole vedere lo stupore nei suoi occhi quando vedrà tutto. 

Stefano sorride quando vede il mare alla sua sinistra e riconosce Ostia. Si fermano di fronte a una spiaggia libera e Martino scende, aprendo poi il cofano e tirando fuori una sacca sportiva, di quelle che usava in palestra a scuola. Gli fa cenno di seguirlo e il ragazzo si lascia guidare fino alla riva, dove Martino tira fuori una coperta e un porta-pranzo con una bottiglia di vino. 

“Un pic-nic sulla spiaggia? Impressionante...” 

“Sì, ma non è finita, siediti.” Lo invita a sedersi sulla coperta, poi prende una bustina e gliela passa. 

“Mi hai fatto un regalo?” 

“Apri!” 

Segue le sue indicazioni e vede un biglietto con su scritto: 

_“Buono valido per un_ _photoshoot_ _esclusivo con Filippo Sava”_

“Non ci credo...” 

“Visto che ti piacciono le sue foto e mi doveva un grande favore, ho pensato a te.” 

Stefano è davvero colpito da Martino. Gli prende il volto tra le mani e lo bacia profondamente. Martino non riesce a non sorridere durante il bacio e si lascia totalmente andare. 

“Allora ti piace?” 

“Scherzi? Non ho mai fatto foto professionali. Grazie!” 

“Figurati. Sono perdonato?” 

“Okay, non credo potrò più sfotterti. Ti sei decisamente fatto perdonare...” 

Martino sorride e prende la bottiglia di vino, deciso a festeggiare. Vede Stefano farsi serio e si ferma dal versare il vino nei bicchieri che ha portato con sé. 

“Ascolta, io... Forse è presto, anzi sicuramente ma... Io mi sto innamorando di te.” 

Martino fissa la bottiglia e il fiato si spezza nel petto. Non si aspettava una dichiarazione del genere. Non aveva idea che i sentimenti di Stefano fossero già arrivati a quel punto, eppure avrebbe dovuto capirlo. Perché non ci arriva mai a queste cose? 

Solo che... chiaramente per lui non è lo stesso. Non ancora almeno. Quindi cosa può rispondere? 

“Non devi rispondermi, okay? Volevo solo che lo sapessi... Cioè, io faccio sul serio con te, questo è chiaro, vero?” Martino annuisce, incapace di articolare anche una sola parola. “Se per te è troppo però, dimmelo.” 

A questo punto sembra riprendersi e si rende conto che ormai ha deciso di impegnarsi anche lui. “No, è che non me l’aspettavo.” Poi prende il bicchiere di vino e glielo porge. “Anche io faccio sul serio con te.” 

Stefano sorride e gli propone un brindisi. “A noi?” 

“A noi!” 

*** 

Da quel momento le cose sembrano migliorare tra loro. Non è ancora riuscito a dire a sua madre di Stefano e mette su una marea di cazzate per evitare di raccontarle di lui, ma sente che è ancora presto. Non l’ha ancora nemmeno presentato ai suoi amici perché, nonostante tutto, si sente ancora in colpa nei confronti di Niccolò, anche se non dovrebbe, e ha ancora paura di essere giudicato dai ragazzi e che finiscano per odiare Stefano e non se lo merita. 

Però... lui è dolcissimo e molto paziente. Ha capito che Martino non si sente ancora del tutto a suo agio a stare in intimità e non gli fa pressione - in realtà non ha idea del fatto che a Martino salga fin troppa ansia per il fatto di non avere abbastanza esperienza e si irrigidisce ogni volta che Stefano tenta un approccio più determinato. Non sa cosa pensi, ma non fa domande e lui non dice nulla. Per ora va bene così. 

Ha comunque deciso di voler passare allo step successivo. È ormai più di un mese che stanno insieme e vuole farlo. Questa potrebbe essere la serata giusta. Stefano lo sta andando a prendere per andare a bere qualcosa. Gli ha detto che lo porterà in un locale a Fregene dove c’è un pianobar e si è stupito che Martino non fosse mai stato in un posto del genere. 

Arrivano al locale ed è già pieno di gente. Fortuna che Stefano ha prenotato un tavolo, così entrano velocemente e si siedono. Martino si guarda intorno e deve ammettere che è veramente fico, con un minipalco accanto al bancone, dove spicca una tastiera. 

“Ti piace?” 

“Molto...” 

Ordinano da bere e poco dopo le luci si abbassano per lasciare illuminato solo il palco. Hanno una buona visuale, anche se non gli importa molto, vuole solo godersi la compagnia del suo ragazzo e bere una birra. Si sorridono e mentre beve un sorso direttamente dalla bottiglia, sente la vibrazione di una notifica di Instagram e abbassa lo sguardo per leggere al volo il messaggio. Non si accorge che qualcuno è salito sul palco e si è posizionato davanti alla tastiera. Sente le prime note e quando alza lo sguardo, quasi si strozza con la birra. 

Niccolò è lì davanti a lui. E sta suonando. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! Lo so finisce veramente ma veramente a cavolo ma il ritorno di Nicco non poteva che essere esplosivo e dal prossimo capitolo diciamo che torna quasi in pianta stabile ;)  
> Fatemi sapere ovviamente che ne pensate e spero davvero che vi sia piaciuto :*  
> A presto  
> Babykit


	8. Capitolo 7

** Capitolo 7 **

****

Vederlo suonare al pianoforte l’ha sempre affascinato, fin dalla prima volta che l’ha visto attraverso lo schermo del computer, in quel video su YouTube, eppure dal vivo è tutta un’altra storia. Lo emoziona come nessun’altra cosa al mondo ed è strano perché non è mai stato quel tipo di persona, normalmente la musica classica gli fa alquanto schifo, nonostante gli anni, continua a preferire l’Indie come genere musicale, ma quando Niccolò suona, qualcosa dentro di lui si smuove e spesso si ritrova con gli occhi lucidi e un sorriso ebete sul volto. Si avvicina a lui e lo abbraccia da dietro, lasciandogli un bacio leggero appena sotto l’attaccatura dei capelli, sul collo. Niccolò si ferma per un momento e sorride prima di riprendere a suonare. 

“Sei bravissimo!” Gli sussurra nell’orecchio. 

“Grazie... Non mi distrarre dai...” Le dita iniziano ad essere incerte ogni volta che Martino si avvicina a lui in quel modo. 

“Dovresti farlo di lavoro.” 

“Cosa? Suonare? Nah, è più che altro un hobby, lo sai...” 

“Sì, ma sei troppo bravo!” 

“E dove dovrei suonare? Al Teatro dell’Opera, tutto impettito con lo smoking?” 

Martino ride, perché in effetti non ce lo vede proprio in quell’ambiente. “No, però magari nei locali... Poi chi lo sa, arriva un agente e diventi famoso.” 

Niccolò ride e si ferma del tutto di suonare, voltandosi verso di lui. “Dillo che stai con me solo per i soldi...” 

“Ovvio!” Sorride e chiude gli occhi mentre Niccolò riprende a suonare... 

Quando li riapre si ritrova nel locale, gli occhi lucidi e il cuore che accelera, anche troppo. A quanto pare gli ha dato retta e ha seguito il suo consiglio. Non dovrebbe stupirsi perché l’ha sempre fatto, lo ha sempre ascoltato eppure sapere che, nonostante tutto, continua a farlo fa ancora più male. 

Stefano lo sta guardando e gli prende la mano. Sposta lo sguardo su di lui e il senso di colpa per provare ancora un sentimento così forte per Niccolò non lo fa respirare. Tenta dei respiri più profondi ma l’aria fatica a entrare. Non si rende nemmeno conto che sta avendo un attacco di panico finché non si ritrova fuori nell’aria fresca di Fregene e un bicchiere d’acqua in mano. Sta tremando e Stefano lo fa sedere sul muretto accanto al locale. 

“Va meglio?” Martino denega con la testa, non riesce nemmeno a parlare. “Quello sul palco è lui?” 

“Non mi aspettavo di rivederlo... Non così almeno.” 

“Dai, bevi un bicchiere d’acqua, prima che svieni...” 

Martino segue le indicazioni e dopo poco inizia a riprendersi. “Mi dispiace di aver reagito così...” 

“Ognuno ha le sue reazioni. Non devi scusarti per questo.” 

“Sei troppo comprensivo lo sai? Cioè io mi sarei già mandato a fanculo a quest’ora...” 

“Non lo so, ti ci devi trovare nelle situazioni. Quando mi hai parlato del tuo ex, del fatto che ti ha mollato senza spiegazione ho pensato ‘che stronzo’ e ho immaginato quanto sarai stato male per questa cosa. Anzi nemmeno immaginato perché si vede, anche quando sorridi. Però adesso, non riesco a capire...” 

“Cosa non capisci?” 

“Sai, due anni fa è finita quella che è stata la storia più importante della mia vita. Amavo questo ragazzo da morire, avrei fatto e ho fatto qualunque cosa per lui. Però poi è finita, lui mi ha fatto malissimo e dopo un primo periodo in cui sono stato peggio di male e ho sofferto, è arrivata la rabbia per come si era comportato e ho deciso di rompere ogni rapporto, l’ho eliminato dalla mia vita in tutti i modi. Tu invece... tu sei ancora preoccupato per lui, ci tieni nonostante ti abbia fatto del male. È questo che non capisco. Sei arrivato al punto di chiudere i rapporti con lui ma senza la rabbia, come? Perché continui a preoccuparti per lui?” 

Martino scuote la testa perché chiaramente non può capire. Non sa nulla di Niccolò. Eppure... 

“Non posso dirtelo. Quando stavamo insieme aspettavo sempre che ne parlasse lui, è una cosa troppo privata, troppo personale.” 

“Di me ti puoi fidare.” 

“Lo so, ma non riguarda me. Hai ragione, io mi preoccupo ancora per lui, non posso farne a meno. Ti prego non insistere.” 

“D’accordo... Vuoi andare via?” 

“No, voglio rientrare. Mi sa che dovrò pure parlargli.” 

“Rientriamo allora...” 

Si siedono al tavolo e Martino fissa il palco, dove Niccolò ancora non si è accorto di lui, almeno finché non alza lo sguardo dalla tastiera e si blocca. Tutto si ferma e per quel secondo, che sembra durare una vita, ci sono solo loro due e nient’altro. Tutto il resto perde consistenza e sfuma. Rimangono ancora a fissarsi, persi nella loro bolla, e non sa quanto tempo sia passato, forse qualche ora o forse sono solo pochi secondi, finché Niccolò non si riscuote e riprende a suonare. Continua a fissarlo arrivando alla fine della composizione, poi si alza e ringraziando scende dal palco, scomparendo a passo spedito nei bagni del locale. 

Martino si copre il volto con entrambe le mani, improvvisamente sfinito. Questa serata sta diventando un incubo. E pensare che aveva deciso di fare sesso con Stefano. Lo guarda attraverso le dita e si sente una merda. Stefano è lì, in silenzio con gli occhi bassi verso il suo cocktail che mescola con la cannuccia. È chiaramente deluso eppure rimane lì con lui e lo consola persino. Che schifo di serata! 

“Se vuoi andartene, puoi farlo...” 

Stefano si volta verso di lui, stranito. “Da solo?” 

Martino annuisce. “Devo parlare con lui, ma non voglio costringerti a rimanere.” 

“Assolutamente no. Siamo venuti qui insieme, non me ne vado da solo.” Rimangono in silenzio, la tensione che si taglia con un coltello, finché Stefano decide per entrambi. “Facciamo così, tu parla con lui e io ti aspetto in macchina. Mettici tutto il tempo che serve, ma poi torniamo a casa insieme, come due fidanzati normali, okay?” 

In realtà il suo tono è alterato e poco incline al compromesso quindi Martino accetta. Non può proprio biasimarlo, è fin troppo condiscendente nei suoi confronti. 

Vede Stefano alzarsi e uscire dal locale, così fa un respiro profondo e si alza andando a raggiungere Niccolò che è accanto al palco, controllando il telefono. 

“Ciao!” 

Niccolò alza lo sguardo e sospira. Sembra stanco, ha delle occhiaie profonde e scure ed è sicuramente dimagrito. Gli fa un cenno a mo’ di saluto, poi fa per tornare sul palco. 

“Tutto qui? A malapena mi saluti?” 

“E che te dovrei dì?” 

Martino rimane a bocca aperta dal tono di voce del ragazzo, impassibile e senza emozione. “Non lo so...” 

“Appunto.” Si volta e nemmeno lo guarda più in faccia. 

Non sa cosa fare. Si comporta come se tra loro non ci fosse stato niente, come se non fossero mai stati insieme, non si fossero mai amati. Non può trattarlo così. Non può permetterglielo. Non può darla vinta al suo disturbo, non l’ha mai fatto quindi non lo farà nemmeno questa volta. Deve fare qualcosa. 

“Io lo so!” Lo dice di fretta, con un tono più alto e nel quale riconosce quell’urgenza che l’ha sempre legato a Niccolò a doppio filo. Come quello che gli aveva lasciato a casa dei suoi, dalla camera alla cucina, quella mattina in cui era scappato. 

Forse però funziona, perché Niccolò si ferma di colpo e finalmente lo guarda. 

“Io lo so, delle medicine che non funzionano più, degli attacchi che sono aumentati, del fatto che ad ogni attacco ti convinci che sono stato io a lasciarti quando sai benissimo che sei stato tu a cacciarmi di casa.” 

“Sì e hai fatto di tutto per ritornare con me. Tant'è che stai con un altro ora. Giusto?” 

“E che avrei dovuto fa’? Supplicarti di non mollarmi? Forzare la porta dopo che hai cambiato la serratura?” 

Per un momento è sembrato tornare il guizzo di un tempo, poi Niccolò sospira e ha perso di nuovo tutta la voglia di combattere. “No, hai ragione, lascia perdere... Filippo non avrebbe dovuto dirti nulla.” 

“No, non lascio perdere. Voglio sapere che è successo, perché mi hai lasciato?” 

“Non lo vuoi sapere davvero...” 

“Sì, invece, perché sono sei mesi che non dormo più e non mi do pace, perché non so che cazzo è successo. Voglio saperlo!” 

“Non te lo dirò. Vattene, torna dal tuo ragazzo.” 

“Non mi devi proteggere, non sono un bambino. Dimmi per quale cazzo di motivo mi hai mollato!” 

Lo prende per un braccio e lo costringe a voltarsi verso di lui. “Nicco!” 

Finalmente lo guarda negli occhi e Martino ci vede dentro tutto il dolore e il peso di qualcosa che non riesce a capire del tutto, ma che si rende conto di quanto lo stia logorando dentro. 

“Ti ho tradito. Più di una volta. Contento?” 

Lascia la presa e la vista si annebbia. Il respiro si è completamente spezzato e si sente affogare. Non può credere davvero che sia andata così. Perché? Erano felici, stavano bene, perché avrebbe dovuto? No, c’è sicuramente qualcos’altro che non vuole dirgli. 

“Non è vero. Dimmi la verità.” 

“È la verità. Per questo ti ho lasciato.” 

“No, no. Non so perché mi stia mentendo, ma è una cazzata questa. Non ci credo.” 

“Beh fa come te pare, non è una cazzata, Marti.” 

E così, qualsiasi speranza che si tratti di una specie di sogno crudele svanisce. È appena in grado di vedere cosa sta facendo attraverso le lacrime che gli annebbiano la vista, ma esce dal locale e di corsa entra in macchina. Stefano lo guarda, un po’ preoccupato e spaventandosi quando dopo un paio di secondi Martino dà un urlo che rimbomba nell’abitacolo. 

“Vaffanculo!” Urla. Respiro che si affanna. Le mani chiuse a pugno. Gli occhi serrati. 

Stefano non proferisce parola, non lo tocca nemmeno, semplicemente accende il motore della macchina e si incammina verso casa. Martino non dice altro, rimane con la testa poggiata sul vetro del finestrino. Ha la testa vuota e solo quella frase nella testa _Ti ho tradito_ _Ti ho tradito_ _Ti ho tradito_ _Ti ho tradito_. Come un loop infinito. 

Arrivano davanti al Ponte della Scienza e si rende conto che sono arrivati solo quando sente il motore della macchina spegnersi. Si volta verso Stefano, serio come l’ha mai visto. Non sa che cosa dire. Non sa cosa deve fare ora. Sa solo che si sta comportando di merda con lui e non se lo merita. 

“Non è andata bene.” Sussurra, slacciandosi la cintura. 

“Chiaro. Finiamo qui la serata dai. Vai a casa.” È così freddo adesso che gli si gela il sangue nelle vene. 

“Mi dispiace.” 

“Sì, lo dici da quando ti conosco.” 

“È che...” 

“Te lo dico io cos’è. Al contrario di me, tu non stai investendo in questa cosa tra di noi, perché sei ancora fermo a lui, a quella relazione, che chiaramente per te non è finita.” 

“Non è vero, lo è eccome.” 

“No per niente e va bene, ci sta... ma almeno non andare ad illudere chi ti è intorno.” 

“Io non ti sto illudendo. Cioè non voglio farlo.” 

“Non posso stare con qualcuno che è innamorato di un altro.” 

“Io voglio stare con te, Ste! Però cerca de capì, non vedevo Nicco da mesi e mi ha fatto malissimo.” 

“Cerca de capì? Seriamente? Perché finora ch’ ho fatto?” Stefano si sta alterando, si è persino spostato di lato sul sedile per essere faccia a faccia. 

“No, lo so, scusa, mi sono espresso male. Ti prego, dammi un’altra chance.” 

“Vorrei solo che ti fidassi di me. E mi raccontassi qualcosa di te. Non le cose superficiali, le stronzate che potrebbe sape’ chiunque, le cose personali, i tuoi pensieri, quello che provi...” 

“Okay. Hai presente quando prima hai detto che dopo il dolore per te è arrivata la rabbia?” Il ragazzo annuisce, la bocca in una linea sottile. “Ci sono arrivato. Vorrei spaccare tutto in questo momento.” 

“Per quello hai urlato prima?” 

“Già...” 

“Okay. Finiamo qui la serata, abbiamo bisogno di riposare, perché per quanto mi riguarda sono sfinito. Tu no?” 

Martino annuisce, trattenendosi dal piangere, come fa sempre quando è in mezzo alla gente. Stefano però si avvicina e gli sfiora le labbra con le proprie. 

“Dai, ci sentiamo domani, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Quando entra in casa e si sdraia a letto, finalmente può dar sfogo a tutte le lacrime che ha trattenuto finora. E alla fine si sente completamente svuotato. 

*** 

“Che c’è?” Chiede appena l’altro risponde al telefono. 

“Io so cosa è successo... come è successo...” 

“Che cosa cambia?” 

“Marti ha avuto degli attacchi psicotici davvero pesanti.” 

“E quindi?” 

“Quindi quando è successo non era davvero lui. E ci sta malissimo. Però ci devi parlare.” 

“Guarda che è lui che non vuole parlare con me, non sono io che sono sparito. Tu non hai idea di come mi ha trattato quando ci siamo visti. Sembrava un estraneo.” 

“Lo so, me l’ha detto. Mi ha anche detto che si sentiva in imbarazzo e non sapeva come comportarsi, per questo ha fatto così.” 

“Sai che c’è? Sti cazzi, ora devo pensare a sistemare le cose con Stefano perché mi sono comportato di merda con lui ma comunque sta ancora qui.” 

“Ti chiedo solo di parlare con Nicco. Non devi tornarci insieme ma almeno chiarisci, no?” 

“Vediamo...” 

“E quindi no... come ti pare. Io c’ho provato.” 

*** 

Così adesso erano sdraiati sul letto, al buio, in silenzio. È passata almeno mezz’ora da quando Giovanni è arrivato e non ha detto una parola. 

“Pensi che Filo abbia ragione?” 

“Su cosa?” 

“Dovrei parlarci? Capire che cosa è successo?” 

“Vuoi la verità?” 

“Sì!” 

“Assolutamente sì. Cazzo, ti sei arrovellato il cervello per mesi per capire che è successo e ora che puoi avere una risposta, ti tiri indietro?” 

“Gio ho paura.” 

“Di cosa?” 

“Di scoprire che stava male e io non l’ho capito e non ho fatto niente per impedirlo. Ero talmente sotto shock quando mi ha lasciato che non mi è passato nemmeno per un momento che potesse avere avuto delle ricadute. E ora, se scopro che è così e che ha solo cercato di proteggermi, mi sentirei ancora di più uno schifo perché che merda di fidanzato sono stato allora? Come ho fatto a non accorgermene?” 

“Senti, non sei un medico, okay? Sei sempre stato fin troppo bravo a capire quando qualcosa non andava, stavolta non è stato così. Ci può stare, non sei infallibile. E sono sicuro che lui non te ne fa neanche una colpa.” 

“Non lo so...” 

“Però ci devi parlare. Devi farlo!” 

Martino annuisce e si accuccia accanto all’altro che abbraccia stretto. È incredibile come riesca a sentirsi al sicuro e protetto con Giovanni. 

*** 

Ha deciso di seguire il consiglio di Giovanni e parlare con Niccolò. Si è preparato tutto un discorso e una serie di botta e risposta che ha provato con Giovanni più volte, per evitare di crollare inevitabilmente davanti a lui. Perché nonostante tutto, Niccolò sarà sempre un punto debole per lui e deve crearsi uno scudo per proteggersi. 

Ha chiesto a Filippo di parlare con lui e dargli appuntamento a Piazzale Socrate, un posto neutrale dove potranno anche urlarsi contro se necessario. In realtà quel posto gli è sempre piaciuto, gli dà una sensazione di calma e tranquillità che lo rasserena e lo fa stare tranquillo, una specie di piccolo paradiso dove rifugiarsi quando le cose vanno male. Ci andava sempre quando i suoi si erano separati e ci aveva portato Nicco quando si erano messi insieme. Almeno è un luogo familiare che lo fa sentire al sicuro. 

È seduto sull’erba appoggiato a un albero in attesa che arrivi e sperando (o forse anche no) che Niccolò si presenti davvero e non gli dia buca. C'è un bel sole, eppure non fa così caldo come dovrebbe, dato che è luglio. Quando lo vede sbucare dalla collinetta sì alza, pronto ad affrontarlo. 

“Ciao.” Lo saluta Niccolò e Martino gli fa cenno di sedersi dove era prima. 

“Okay, mi voglio scusare per come ti ho trattato l’altra sera. Non mi aspettavo di vederti e sono andato nel panico.” 

“Sei stato stronzo, sì!” 

“Non avrei voluto dirtelo in quel modo.” 

“Però è successo davvero, no?” 

Niccolò annuisce e abbassa la testa, mentre con le dita sfila l’erba intorno a loro. Martino lo fissa senza dire niente, vuole dargli modo di raccogliere i pensieri, senza spingerlo o non riceverà le risposte che cerca. 

“È successo tre volte in tutto. La prima, avevamo litigato, ricordi quando volevo andarmene a Milano?” 

Lo ricorda eccome. Era successo a settembre, poco dopo le vacanze estive, Martino aveva appena trovato lavoro alla radio. Era tornato a casa e aveva già fatto i biglietti per Milano. 

“Dobbiamo solo trovare un appartamento!” 

“No Nicco, non andremo a Milano. Io ho un lavoro, l’università e tu pure...” 

“Quando siamo stati a Milano avevi detto che saresti venuto!” 

“Sì ma ero un ragazzino, eravamo in vacanza e dopo sappiamo bene cosa è successo. Non ero serio dai...” 

Così avevano litigato pesantemente e Niccolò era andato via di casa per tutta la notte. Martino si era reso conto di aver fatto una cazzata a parlare così, a urlargli contro. Era arrivato a casa fin troppo eccitato e Martino aveva capito subito che non stava bene. Quando all’ora di pranzo era tornato, entrambi si erano scusati per tutto e Martino si era immediatamente assicurato che non fosse in piena crisi. 

“Mi ero calmato ma durante la crisi sono finito alla gay street e uno ci ha provato con me. In realtà non mi ricordo di preciso com’è andata però... è successo.” 

Martino non riesce a trattenersi e sente le prime lacrime scendere. Non gliene frega un cazzo di sembrare debole, sentire queste cose gli fa troppo male. 

“Poi?” 

“La seconda è iniziata per gioco. O almeno credevo. Mi sentivo meglio e ho interrotto i farmaci. Per scherzare con Filo, con il computer mi sono iscritto a Grindr e ho iniziato a chattare con uno. Era una cazzata per ridere.” 

Martino scuote la testa. Come ha fatto a non accorgersene? Come ha potuto permettere che succedesse tutto questo? 

“Mi ha chiesto di uscire, in realtà non volevo ma, senza le medicine, il cervello è partito per la tangente e ho accettato di vedermici. Ho scoperto che era una ragazza in realtà, che si era creata un profilo fake, ma ci sono andato lo stesso.” 

Okay, non sa se vuole proseguire. Si alza e inizia a prendere dei respiri profondi. Gli viene da vomitare e fa fatica a respirare. Il senso di colpa è così forte che ha quasi paura gli venga un infarto. 

“Marti?” 

“Dammi un momento.” Alza la testa e butta fuori tutta l’aria. “Non ce la faccio. Non voglio più sape’ un cazzo. Fa troppo male!” 

Si risiede, appoggiandosi con la schiena all’albero e si copre il volto con entrambe le mani. Non riesce a smettere di piangere e Niccolò vorrebbe solo abbracciarlo e stringerlo così forte da fargli dimenticare tutto il dolore che gli sta provocando, ogni cosa. Si sente così in colpa per quello che ha fatto, perché anche se non era in grado di intendere e volere in quei momenti, questi attacchi sono arrivati perché lui aveva scelto di non prendere più le medicine e aveva smesso la terapia dall’oggi al domani, senza un processo graduale. Sapeva che sarebbe potuto succedere, ma ha avuto la presunzione di credere che sarebbe stato in grado di riconoscere i sintomi e tornare indietro. Chiaramente non è stato così e l’unico che ci ha rimesso è questo meraviglioso ragazzo che ama da morire, ma che ha saputo solo ferire. Vederlo in questo stato gli fa così male che la decisione che ha rimandato per settimane diventa l’unica soluzione possibile. 

“Mi dispiace...” Mormora Martino tra le lacrime, guardandolo finalmente. 

“Ti dispiace?” 

“Mi sento in colpa perché avrei dovuto accorgermene che stavi così.” 

“Ma scherzi? Io sono quello che fa le cazzate e rovina tutto e tu ti dai la colpa? Non è così, sono completamente responsabile di tutto.” 

“Non mi sono accorto di niente.” 

“Non potevi...” 

“Okay, non è vero che non voglio più sapere. Dimmi del terzo!” 

“Sicuro?” L’altro annuisce, ma Niccolò è ancora titubante. “Il terzo ti farà male saperlo.” 

“Perché? È qualcuno che conosco?” 

“No, ma per come è successo so che ti sentirai uno schifo e non voglio, perché non è colpa tua, okay?” 

“No vabbè, me sta a salì l’ansia quindi parla per favore!” 

“D’accordo. A novembre, senza farmaci, il disturbo è peggiorato, quando andavi a lavoro mi saliva l’ansia, non riuscivo a mangiare, mi faceva male lo stomaco, mi sembrava di non avere controllo sulla mia vita. Avevo bisogno di te e ti sentivo distante. Un giorno, sono sceso in metro e volevo farla finita, questo ragazzo mi ha fermato in tempo prima che mi buttassi in mezzo.” 

“Oddio...” 

“Abbiamo parlato e sono finito a casa sua. In realtà non ci ho proprio scopato però ho fatto delle cose. E mi sono fatto schifo per essermi ridotto in quello stato. A quel punto ho capito che non potevo andare avanti così. Non potevo farti questo. Non lo meriti. Per questo ti ho lasciato.” 

Martino si sente sopraffatto da quello che sta sentendo. Era convinto di potercela fare, che i tradimenti non fossero forse nemmeno tali, ma ora sapere tutto questo... è davvero troppo! Non sa che dire, non sa che fare. È una situazione decisamente più grande di lui. Improvvisamente quella notte a Milano non è più un tabù, la notte da non nominare perché era un incubo, quello che sta succedendo adesso è mille volte peggio. Aveva letto da qualche parte che questo disturbo porta a istinti suicidi, ma Spera gli aveva sempre detto di prendere quelle informazioni con le pinze perché spesso i siti online esagerano o quello che scrivono non è veritiero. NAMACISSI diceva sempre. Eppure eccolo lì davanti al suo ex che ha tentato di farla finita, esattamente come dicevano quei siti, e lui non sa come comportarsi. 

“Mi dispiace Marti, davvero. Però ho intenzione di sistemare tutto.” 

“Come? Che vuoi fare?” 

“Mi faccio ricoverare. Forse riescono a risolvere sto casino che ho in testa. Mi terranno a bada e starò meglio.” 

“No!” Martino si avvicina al ragazzo e lo prende per le spalle. “Nicco no. Non puoi farlo. Ci siamo sempre detti che non è la soluzione. Non puoi.” 

“E che dovrei fa’? Continuare così finché non distruggo tutto quello che ho intorno?” Anche Niccolò inizia a piangere, sfogando finalmente tutto il tormento che ha dentro di sé. 

“Devi solo trovare la cura giusta. Mi faccio aiutare da Spera a trovare qualcuno. Ma il ricovero non è la soluzione. Non vedresti nessuno e ti riempirebbero solo di pasticche. Ti rincoglionirebbero e basta...” 

“È meglio così, Marti, davvero.” 

“No, non te lo permetto. Non esiste.” 

“Non sei tu a dover decidere. Cazzo! Non insistere!” La voce di Niccolò tuona così forte che tutti e due si bloccano, come statue di cera. Martino aveva quasi dimenticato degli scatti d’ira improvvisi. 

Entrambi si guardano senza parlare. L’aria si rarefà e respirare diventa difficile. Niccolò sospira pesantemente e la voce trema mentre riprende a parlare, quasi faccia fatica. “Fammi decidere a me della mia vita, ti prego.” 

“Okay, come te pare...” 

Stanno ormai sussurrando, sopraffatti da una conversazione che tutti e due avevano atteso fin troppo e di cui senza accorgersene avevano bisogno. 

“Grazie... Vorrei solo che mi perdonassi per il male che ti ho fatto...” 

“Certo che ti perdono. Coglione! Però allora voglio starti vicino. Almeno questo me lo devi.” 

Niccolò sorride e piega la testa di lato. “Mi ci accompagni tu?” 

Martino annuisce e lo abbraccia stretto. Per un attimo torna indietro di quasi sei anni, quando su quella terrazza di aveva detto che non sarebbe stato mai solo. E sarà ancora così. Anche se non staranno insieme come coppia. Perché nonostante tutto, quello che li lega va oltre il semplice sentimento d’amore che li ha tenuti uniti per cinque anni. E rimarrà sempre così. 

*** 

Hanno deciso di fare la strada insieme per tornare a casa, Martino alla guida dell’auto e Niccolò accanto a lui, stremato ma visibilmente più sereno. Quando sono sotto casa del ragazzo, Martino si volta verso di lui e gli prende la mano. 

“Non voglio fare la parte di quello che rinfaccia le cose, ma avresti dovuto parlarmi di tutto questo, non mollarmi senza darmi una cazzo di spiegazione.” 

“Lo so, pensavo fosse la soluzione migliore in quel momento.” 

“Sì, proprio la migliore... Non nascondermi mai più quello che ti succede, okay?” 

“Va bene. Quindi siamo amici ora?” 

“Sempre!” 

Non vorrebbe, ma al momento si morde la lingua perché ha fatto fin troppo casino. Per ora se lo fa bastare perché Martino è di nuovo nella sua vita e questo l’unica cosa che conta. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene, ci siamo finalmente arrivati a questo fantomatico incontro tra i Rames.  
> Non so cosa dire perché questo capitolo è stato tostissimo da scrivere ma una cosa mi preme specificare: quello che racconta Nicco l'ho preso da alcune testimonianze di persone con disturbo borderline che ho letto, quindi è tutto vero, l'ho solo riadattato alla sua situazione.  
> Detto ciò spero vi sia piaciuto e vi prego di farmi sapere che ne pensate... GRAZIE!  
> A presto  
> Babykit


	9. Capitolo 8

**Capitolo 8**

Sta fissando il telefono da un po’. Ha bisogno di parlare con qualcuno. No anzi, non con qualcuno in generale, ma con lei. Il fatto è che non la sente da settimane, in pratica da quando ha conosciuto Stefano e ora che ha riallacciato i rapporti con Niccolò, ha bisogno di sapere la sua opinione. Si sente un po’ in colpa con lei, anzi in realtà con tutti. Ultimamente è un sentimento ricorrente. Si fa coraggio e le scrive. 

*** 

E così eccolo sotto casa di Sana, in attesa che lei scenda. Quando la vede uscire dal portone, accende e spegne le luci per farsi riconoscere. Lei entra con un sorriso e si allaccia la cintura. 

“Dove andiamo?” 

“Non lo so, dove vuoi...” 

“Al nostro posto?” 

Martino sorride, mette in moto e si avvia. Dopo la fine del liceo, lui e Sana avevano deciso di ritagliarsi dei momenti tra loro, il tempo che avevano trascorso alla radio li aveva uniti tantissimo e avevano scoperto di avere molte più cose in comune di quelle che avevano creduto. Così si ritrovavano alla sala giochi del The Space a Parco de’ Medici e tra un cocktail analcolico (perlomeno per Sana) e una partita al simulatore di una corsa in auto, parlavano e si davano consiglio a vicenda. Come quella volta in cui Sana si era presa una cotta per un amico del fratello e grazie a Martino aveva vissuto una storia d’amore che, anche se non era durata, l’aveva fatta sentire finalmente una ragazza come le altre, senza tradire i valori in cui tanto credeva. 

Ora sono di nuovo lì, dopo tanti mesi, Martino con la sua solita birra e Sana con il suo solito cocktail analcolico alla frutta. 

“Allora queste novità?” Chiede prima di prendere un sorso dalla cannuccia. 

“Okay, prima di tutto ho conosciuto un ragazzo.” Sana sbarra gli occhi, ma rimane in silenzio in attesa di sapere i dettagli. “È bellissimo, dolce, comprensivo, è più grande, ha ventinove anni. Ti giuro è perfetto...” 

“Ma non ti dà quel brivido che ti ha sempre dato Nicco.” 

“No, è vero. Però è una cosa diversa...” 

“Sento che c’è un altro però oltre a questo.” 

“Ho rincontrato Nicco.” 

Lei lo fissa, capendo immediatamente quanto sia complicata la situazione. Lei non sente il ragazzo da mesi, aveva provato a contattarlo quando si erano lasciati, ma lui non aveva voluto né vederla né sentirla e aveva pensato fosse perché aveva troppa confidenza con Martino e non voleva che lei gli riferisse sue notizie. Ci era rimasta male e non aveva più tentato, convinta che alla fine fosse successa la stessa cosa anche anni prima, quando si era allontanato dal gruppo di amici del fratello e da tutte le persone conosciute al Virgilio, quindi perché stupirsi? 

“Cosa è successo?” Chiede allora. 

Martino le riferisce ogni cosa: dall’incontro al locale al loro appuntamento a Piazzale Socrate e tutto quello che Nicco gli ha raccontato. Non risparmia nessun dettaglio perché sa che di lei si può fidare ciecamente. Non piange perché ormai ha esaurito tutte le lacrime, ma gli trema comunque la voce quando descrive il terzo tradimento. Quello fa così male che si sente lacerare dentro. 

“Cavolo...” 

“Sei l’unica che lo sa. Perlomeno da me, credo che lui ne abbia parlato con Filippo.” 

“Okay, prima di tutto, perché ti conosco e so come ragioni, non devi fartene una colpa perché non lo è. Non ne sei assolutamente responsabile. Capito?” 

Martino abbassa lo sguardo e scuote la testa. “Non posso farne a meno, Sana. Come si supera una cosa del genere? Come posso dormire la notte sapendo quello che è successo?” 

“Ti fai forza come hai sempre fatto e gli stai vicino come qualunque fidanzato farebbe per la persona che ama.” 

“Non stiamo insieme.” 

Sana lo guarda con tanto d’occhi, perché è chiaro come il sole che tra loro le cose non sono affatto finite e che presto o tardi torneranno insieme. “Vabbè faccio finta di crederti eh.” 

“È vero. Siamo amici, più o meno. Comunque ho bisogno di chiederti un consiglio. E sii brutale, ti prego.” 

“Dimmi!” 

“In pratica, mi sono messo con questo ragazzo, Stefano, ed ero con lui quando ho visto Nicco. Ci è rimasto piuttosto male e mi ha detto che per me non era finita e che non sono del tutto coinvolto nella nostra relazione. Il che forse è anche vero. Fatto sta che devo trovare il modo di chiarire con lui e fargli capire che anche se Nicco è tornato nella mia vita, non vuol dire che non voglia stare con lui.” 

“Okay, ma qual è la domanda?” 

“Secondo te dovrei raccontargli di Nicco, del suo disturbo e del perché ho ancora bisogno di stargli vicino, anche se non come fidanzato?” 

Di solito non è così diretto con le domande. Gio normalmente capisce senza che l’altro debba dire anche solo mezza parola, ma ovviamente ci mette giorni per arrivare a capire cosa gli succede, Eva non si impiccia per niente, accetta tutto quello che Martino decide di tirare fuori, non lo spinge a dire più di ciò che si sente, ma Sana... lei riesce a fargli uscire tutto, con un solo sguardo, come se ti leggesse l’anima e poi ti dà la sua opinione, secca e precisa, come un cerotto tolto di fretta. Ed è così anche questa volta. 

“Se vuoi che questa relazione funzioni, sì, dovresti. So che lasci sempre che sia Nicco a parlarne con gli altri quando se la sente e quando lo ritiene necessario, ma Nicco non c’è quando sei con Stefano. Ci sei tu.” 

“È che mi sembrerebbe di... non so...” 

“Violare la sua privacy? Tradire la sua fiducia?” 

“Sì, esattamente.” 

“Ma non devi mica raccontagli nei minimi dettagli. Però dirgli che Nicco ha un disturbo di personalità e che spesso ha forti depressioni e a volte attacchi psicotici, se vuoi che questa relazioni funzioni devi farlo. Poi vedi che ti risponde. Ma tu ci vuoi davvero stare con lui?” 

Martino annuisce, accucciandosi sul tavolo e bevendo l’ultimo sorso di birra rimasto. “Grazie. Tu che mi dici?” 

Sana sorride e inizia a raccontare di aver ricevuto un’offerta di lavoro da uno studio commercialista e che sta pensando di accettare, mentre si sta preparando all’esame di stato per entrare nell’albo. Per questo fa da babysitter ai figli di una coppia di amici dei genitori, può guadagnare qualcosa ma anche staccare un po’ il cervello da tutti quei libri, almeno per un paio d’ore al giorno. E ha conosciuto un ragazzo in Moschea, che non fa che scriverle messaggi su messaggi. 

“Pensi di uscirci?” 

“Forse... Devo prima capire che intenzioni ha, a volte i ragazzi sanno essere stronzi, indipendentemente dalla loro religione.” 

“Sì, ne so qualcosa...” 

Non credeva che l’avrebbe mai detto, eppure è bello avere un’amica come Sana. 

***   
Ha deciso di fargli un’imboscata sotto casa. In questi ultimi giorni si sono sentiti poco o niente e visti ancora meno. Ha la sensazione, neanche tanto velata, che lo stia evitando. Lo capisce, per carità, nella stessa situazione lui l’avrebbe sfanculato o magari dato un ultimatum come fece con Nicco a Bracciano. Ciò non toglie che però gli ha anche detto che vuole stare con lui, quindi devono vedersi e chiarirsi una volta per tutte. Seguirà il consiglio di Sana e gli dirà tutto – o almeno quello che può dire senza che il senso di colpa di parlare di qualcosa di così personale che riguarda Nicco lo divori. E a proposito di lui... da quel l’incontro a Piazzale Socrate, gli manda almeno cinque o sei messaggi al giorno aggiornandolo su quello che fa e sui pensieri che ha. Gliel’ha chiesto lui di farlo, non vuole ritrovarsi con una bomba esplosa in faccia un’altra volta, perché è stato terribile sentire quelle cose e la notte ancora non ci dorme, non riesce a darsi pace per non essersi accorto di nulla. 

Nel frattempo che attende Stefano, sente il telefono vibrare per l’arrivo di un messaggio. È Nicco. 

Vedere che ancora gli manda i cuori gli fa tremare le gambe, forse questa cosa rimarrà sempre. Indipendentemente dal male che si fanno o dagli eventi che li allontaneranno. 

Rimette il telefono in tasca non appena vede Stefano avvicinarsi. 

“Ciao!” 

“Ciao. Che ci fai qui?” 

“Non ci vediamo da giorni...” 

“Sì lo so. Siamo stati un po’ impegnati.” Dice con un tono che Martino non può che definire ‘finto noncurante’. Almeno spera sia solo finto. 

“Ti va di parlare?” 

“Di cosa?” È chiaro che lo stia volutamente mettendo in difficoltà. Probabilmente vuole metterlo alla prova. 

“Di Niccolò. Te ne voglio parlare.” Lo dice con una tale serietà che è quasi stupito da sé stesso. 

“Okay. Saliamo allora.” Prende le chiavi di casa e si fa cenno di entrare nell’androne. 

Quando entra dentro l’appartamento, la sua mente torna a quella sera, durante la quale aveva preso tutto il coraggio di cui disponeva per baciarlo e nonostante tutto non se ne pente perché in quel momento voleva baciarlo e lo rifarebbe mille volte. 

“Vuoi una birra?” 

“Magari...” Ha decisamente bisogno di rilassarsi un po’ prima di parlare. 

Si siedono al tavolo da pranzo e beve subito un sorso. 

“Allora... mi hai chiesto perché, anche se ci siamo lasciati e mi ha fatto male, ancora mi preoccupo per lui.” Non lo guarda in faccia, fissa la bottiglia di vetro scuro che ha in mano. Gli sembra quasi di tornare bambino e dopo un incubo cercava di dare un senso alla confusione che aveva per raccontare a sua madre ciò che lo aveva spaventato nel sogno. Trovare le parole giuste è difficile e Stefano che rimane in silenzio e in attesa lo fa agitare di più perché chiaramente gli sta dando modo di riordinare i pensieri. Come può dirgli di Niccolò senza spaventarlo? Alza lo sguardo e prende un respiro profondo. Via come un cerotto su una ferita. 

“Niccolò ha un disturbo di personalità.” 

“Cosa?” 

“È borderline. Sai cos’è?” 

“No, cioè il termine l’ho sentito ma non lo conosco...” 

“Io l’ho scoperto dopo che ci siamo messi insieme e mi sono informato tanto...” 

“Di che si tratta?” 

“Beh in termini tecnici non lo saprei spiegare ma è come trovarsi su una montagna russa di emozioni che controlla ogni cosa che fai. E non c’è una via di mezzo quando succede, o sei euforico o sei depresso, all’estremo.” 

“Cazzo...” 

“Dopo la serata a Fregene ci siamo rivisti e abbiamo più o meno chiarito, però mi ha raccontato cose che mi hanno sconvolto.” 

“Quali cose?” 

“Ehm... devo fare una premessa. Vedi, quando ci siamo messi insieme io e Nicco, non sapevo del suo disturbo e una notte ha avuto un attacco psicotico molto pesante. Eravamo insieme e mi sono spaventato da morire. Allora mi sono allontanato da lui e ho iniziato a leggere una marea di siti internet che ne parlavano ed è stato peggio perché su internet ci sono parecchie informazioni, a volte anche troppe, ma anche un sacco di cazzate e quando ne ho parlato con lo psicologo della scuola, mi ha detto che non avrei dovuto farlo e di non badare a quelle informazioni. Solo che... tra quelle informazioni c’era anche il fatto che si hanno istinti suicidi, tanti non arrivano oltre i 25 anni, e Nicco mi ha detto che poco prima di lasciarmi ha tentato di farlo. Lo hanno fermato in tempo ma ha provato a uccidersi, ti rendi conto? Sapere che questa cosa è reale, che non era una cazzata letta su internet... non lo so, non mi fa dormire la notte.” 

“Non ne avevo idea...” 

“Ora capisci perché mi preoccupo per lui?” 

Stefano lo guarda per un momento poi si alza e inizia a fare avanti e indietro davanti al tavolo, sospirando profondamente. È un silenzio pesante. Lo aveva previsto, ma rimane una situazione del cazzo che non sa come risolvere. 

Sente il telefono vibrare altri messaggi, probabilmente sempre di Nicco. Li lascia lì, non vuole dare attenzione ad altro che non sia Stefano in questo momento. Non guarda neanche il telefono. 

“A che pensi?” 

Stefano si risiede e si morde il labbro. Fa per parlare ma poi sta zitto. 

“Parlami...” Sa perfettamente che il suo tono è quasi supplichevole, ma sono fin troppi i minuti di silenzio e si sente morire dentro. 

“Okay vuoi sapere che penso? Penso che non voglio dividerti con qualcun altro. Soprattutto se è il tuo ex!” 

“Non è così. Io e Nicco siamo amici ma solo questo.” 

“Ma dai... Sinceramente, se non ti avesse lasciato stareste ancora insieme?” 

“Forse... okay sì, certo! Ci sono stati insieme cinque anni e sono passati solo sette mesi, non è che il sentimento svanisce così dal nulla. E io lo- gli voglio bene ma non stiamo insieme.” 

Stefano sbuffa una risata amara e scuote la testa. “Stavi per dirlo!” 

“Cosa?” 

“Che lo ami, cazzo!” 

“N-n. No!” 

“Te l’ho già detto, non posso stare con qualcuno che è innamorato di un altro. Ci sono già passato e mi farebbe malissimo!” 

“Mi stai dando un ultimatum. O te o lui?” 

“No, Marti, non sono così infame... Forse è meglio chiuderla qui.” 

“Mi stai lasciando?” 

“Lo stai facendo tu.” 

“No cazzo, io voglio stare con te. Ma Nicco fa parte della mia vita e non rinuncerò a questo.” 

“Merda! Quando ti ho chiesto di uscire non immaginavo che sarei finito in una situazione del cazzo come questa...” 

“Mi dispiace. La mia vita è un casino ma non posso farci niente. Almeno proviamoci, no?” 

“Okay. Allora andiamoci più piano. Non stiamo insieme ma ci frequentiamo. Vediamo come va. Ti va bene così?” 

“Mi stai dando un contentino?” 

“Marti o così o niente perché mi sembra di essere fin troppo accondiscendente. Capisco la situazione col tuo ex, il problema di salute che ha, ma non chiedermi di più.” 

Intanto il telefono continua a vibrare per i messaggi. Martino guarda in basso verso la tasca dove è riposto il telefono e stringe le labbra. Stefano lo guarda prima di alzare gli occhi al cielo. 

“Dai rispondi a quel cazzo di telefono. È da un’ora che vibra. È lui, vero?” 

“Probabilmente. Ma no, stiamo parlando!” 

Stefano sospira di nuovo, sembrando sfinito. “Mi hai detto che non sta bene, evita di ignorarlo. Magari ha bisogno...” 

Martino prende il telefono e vede che ci sono 5 messaggi in casella. Apre la notifica e sorride. _Scemo!_

Ripone il telefono in tasca, con ancora il sorriso sulle labbra. 

“Era lui?” 

“Sì, si sta organizzando per... una cosa e mi ha chiesto di accompagnarlo.” 

“Va bene, mettiamo in chiaro una cosa: se ci frequentiamo, devo sapere cosa fai, non mi basta ‘una cosa’ perché mi pare di parlare con un estraneo che non vuole farmi sapere i cazzi suoi.” 

“Hai ragione, scusa. Ha deciso di farsi ricoverare in una clinica e vuole che lo accompagni io. Mi sta aggiornando sui giri da fare e cosa portarsi per quando starà lì.” 

Stefano si sente un po’ stupido ad aver insistito, ma questa situazione gli è esplosa in faccia e al momento fa fatica a fidarsi di Martino, anche se lui si dimostra dolce e dannatamente meraviglioso. 

“Senti, facciamo così, stasera ho bisogno di stare da solo, pensare un po’ a tutto sto casino e farmi una bella dormita, ma domani ci organizziamo e usciamo, okay? Recuperiamo la serata disastrosa di Fregene.” 

Martino sorride e senza pensarci un attimo lo bacia. “Assolutamente sì!” 

*** 

“Ehi eccomi. Scusa non potevo risponderti prima, ero da Stefano.” Il telefono rimane muto per qualche secondo tanto che Martino lo allontana dall’orecchio per vedere se è ancora in linea. “Ohi mi senti?” 

_“Stefano è il tipo con cui esci?”_

Niccolò ha un tono che non promette bene. È chiaramente nervoso e si sta trattenendo. 

“Sì. Dovevo chiarirmi con lui.” 

_“Gli hai parlato di me?”_

“Dovevo farlo, Nì.” 

Sente un sospiro e capisce che forse non avrebbe dovuto dirglielo. Tra loro però c’è sempre stata sincerità. Perlomeno da quando si sono messi insieme e non smetterà adesso solo perché si sono lasciati. 

_“Comunque oggi i miei hanno chiamato la clinica e mi ricoverano giovedì.”_ Cambia discorso e Martino gliene è grato perché di discutere anche con lui non ne ha proprio voglia. 

“Okay. Allora mi organizzo con il lavoro.” 

_“Mi aiuti a fare anche la valigia mercoledì? Magari puoi dormire qui...”_

“Nì... non iniziare eh!” 

_“Perché? Non ci dormi mai con Giovanni?”_

“Si ma con lui non ci farei mai niente, mentre direi che con te resta ben poco anche solo da provare, no?” 

Niccolò ridacchia prima di rispondere. _“Potremmo sempre farlo... in onore dei vecchi tempi...”_

“No, grazie. Comunque se eviti di cazzeggiare vengo lo stesso ad aiutarti ma torno a dormire a casa mia.” 

_“Basta che vieni.”_

“Mi stai provocando?” 

_“Funziona?”_ La tensione creatasi all’inizio della telefonata sembra allentata. 

Martino tentenna prima di rispondere con voce poco convinta “no...” cui segue la risata di Niccolò. Una risata che a Martino era decisamente mancata. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ho molto da dire, il capitolo è un po' di passaggio e il prossimo vi avviso è un tantino delicato. Detto ciò, bando alla ciance, fatemi sapere che ne pensate. Grazie a chiunque legga, commenti e metta kudos alla mia storia *^*  
> A presto  
> Babykit


	10. Capitolo 9

**Capitolo 9**

La valigia è aperta sul letto con quelle due cose sicure che si porterà dietro. Si guarda intorno e vorrebbe mettere tutto e allo stesso tempo niente dentro. Sospira e si siede ai piedi del letto, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. Come diamine ha fatto ad arrivare a questo punto? Perché non si è fermato prima? 

Sente bussare e alza la testa voltandosi verso la porta. 

“Hai finito?” Chiede sua madre. 

Sembra tranquilla ma Niccolò nota quella velatura di preoccupazione che la contraddistingue da quando hanno scoperto il suo disturbo. Per tutti era stata una sentenza, soprattutto per sua madre che si era vista sfumare tutti i sogni che aveva per il figlio. Per lui invece era stata una liberazione: sapere che c’era un motivo reale, serio e valido, per quelle assurdità che faceva e per gli eccessi di qualunque sensazione provasse, lo aveva sollevato. Non stava bene, è vero, ma almeno c’era un perché. 

“Non proprio... aspetto Marti...” 

“Avete ripreso a frequentarvi? Credevo fosse finita...” 

Anna ci era rimasta davvero male quando aveva saputo che aveva chiuso il rapporto con Martino, in poco tempo si era subito affezionata a lui e aveva trovato nella sua figura un appoggio concreto, che sapeva anche scontrarsi con lei se riteneva necessario. Non era affatto come Maddalena, che si era rivelata più debole di quello che sembrava e assecondava ogni volontà di Anna e di suo marito, spesso ignorando completamente ciò che pensava o provava Niccolò. Martino non era così, ascoltava entrambe le parti, ma sapeva capire quando fosse necessario dare ragione ad uno o all’altro e Niccolò era chiaramente più sereno e meno problematico da quando stavano insieme. Non era stato del tutto facile accettare che a suo figlio potesse piacere anche un ragazzo, ma con tutto quello che dovevano affrontare, si era detta, _almeno è felice_. 

“No, ci siamo chiariti e ora siamo amici. Cioè, lui vuole così...” 

“E tu no?” 

“No, ma ho fatto un casino con lui, quindi mi prendo quello che vuole darmi. Magari, se mi rimetto in sesto, posso provare a riconquistarlo.” 

“Vuoi sapere la mia opinione?” 

“Tanto me la dirai lo stesso. Vai!” 

“Io credo che tu l’abbia ferito e in questo momento ha certamente bisogno di spazio, ma non ha smesso di amarti, Nico. Su questo ci metto la mano sul fuoco.” 

“Non lo so...” 

“Ti accompagna lui in clinica, no? Questo non lo farebbe se non ti amasse più, non credi?” il suo tono è sibillino e Niccolò è tentato di crederle. 

“Dai ma’ non m’alimenta’ le speranze. Non me voglio illude, okay?” 

“D’accordo. Vedremo che succederà. Voglio solo che tu stia bene.” 

Niccolò annuisce mentre lei gli prende il volto tra le mani e gli lascia un bacio sulla fronte, anche se è più bassa di lui. 

“Sicuro che non vuoi che ti accompagniamo anche io e papà?” 

“Sì, voglio stare da solo con Martino.” 

“Come vuoi.” 

Nel frattempo sentono il campanello di casa trillare e Niccolò non riesce a non sorridere, sapendo che alla fine Martino è arrivato. Non lo ammetterebbe mai ma era in ansia che potesse tirarsi indietro all’ultimo momento, non lo avrebbe biasimato di certo, ma la delusione nonostante tutto ci sarebbe stata. Martino però non è così, sa perfettamente che quando prende un impegno lo porta a termine. Maledetta ansia che lo porta a pensare al peggio. Maledetto disturbo che gli provoca quel tipo di ansia. 

Quando entra in camera, più bello che mai, deve reprimere l’istinto di baciarlo perché sa che non può più prendersi certe libertà. Lo saluta e si volta di nuovo verso il letto e la valigia. 

“Tutto qui quello che ti vuoi portare?” 

“In realtà no, ma non so che metterci dentro e speravo mi aiutassi...” 

Martino sospira e scuote la testa. “Quando imparerai a farti una valigia da solo sarà sempre troppo tardi. Dai famme vede’ che c’hai qua dentro che può esserti utile.” 

Niccolò lo guarda aprire la cassettiera e iniziare a tirare fuori le maglie e le canottiere – perlomeno quelle che sa che gli piacciono di più, ormai sa qual è il suo gusto – con una sicurezza che solo chi ha una certa confidenza può avere. E Martino ce l’ha, dopo tanti anni in cui si sono amati e per parecchio tempo, proprio tra quelle mura. 

Passano il resto del pomeriggio a sistemare tutto quello che servirà a Niccolò in clinica e per un momento ha quasi dimenticato che non stanno più insieme, tanta è la complicità che nonostante il tempo non si è scalfita nemmeno un po’. Ridono e scherzano in totale serenità e proprio mentre sta sorridendo, Niccolò lo osserva, anzi lo sta osservando da quando è arrivato, e si è reso conto che lo vede proprio più sereno rispetto a quel giorno a Piazzale Socrate e non sa se sia perché hanno recuperato almeno un minimo il rapporto o per quel tipo con cui sta uscendo. Deve ammettere che gli ha dato fastidio che gli abbia parlato di lui, non è abituato ad essere spiattellato in giro senza il suo consenso e Martino non l’ha mai fatto finora. Quindi non capisce perché stavolta sia andata in questo modo. _Dovevo farlo_ così aveva detto. Perché ‘doveva’? Chi diamine è questo tizio che lo sta facendo comportare in un modo che non è da lui? 

“Oh che stai a pensa’?” 

“Come?” 

“Hai cambiato espressione. Sei preoccupato?” 

Non può dirgli quello che pensa davvero o finiranno per litigare e oggi più che mai ha bisogno che tra loro vada tutto bene. Sarà l’ultima persona che vedrà prima di rinchiudersi là dentro e vuole che il ricordo sia positivo, o almeno il più positivo possibile. 

“Un po’... e se non cambiasse niente? Se poi alla fine quando uscirò da lì starò ancora così? O peggio, se non mi facessero mai più uscire? Magari decidono che non posso vivere come una persona normale.” 

“Nì non succederà!” 

“Non voglio rimanere in un ospedale per tutta la vita! Ho dei progetti, delle cose che vorrei fare-” 

Ed eccolo lì l’attacco di panico che ha tentato per giorni di soffocare in un angolo remoto della mente. È bastata una parola da parte di Martino ed è crollato. Perché solo con lui riesce a mostrarsi per ciò che è realmente, con le sue paranoie e l’ansia che lo assale nei momenti peggiori. 

“Oh ti dai ‘na calmata? Nicco non funziona così. Hai un disturbo ma non sei mica pericoloso, okay? Si può vivere tranquillamente, anche da borderline. Questo lo sai, no?” 

Niccolò chiude gli occhi e cerca di prendere un respiro più profondo. “Ho paura Marti. Non so più se ci voglio andare...” 

“Se non vuoi non sei costretto. Troviamo uno psichiatra più bravo, che ti segua meglio e sti cazzi della clinica!” 

Niccolò sospira e ripensa agli ultimi mesi. Alle crisi depressive che lo hanno portato a perdere più di cinque chili. Agli attacchi di panico quando rimaneva solo a casa perché i suoi erano a lavoro. E a quello. Soprattutto a quello. 

“Non posso. Non voglio rischiare di farmi del male o farlo a chi mi sta intorno.” 

“Vabbè fino a domani hai ancora tempo per decidere. A proposito a che ora dovresti stare lì?” 

“Non ho un orario, l’accettazione apre alle nove quindi da quel momento in poi...” 

“Okay, allora magari ce la prendiamo con più calma eh? Vengo qui verso le nove e poi andiamo.” 

“Sai la strada?” 

“Sì, ma comunque c’ho il navigatore.” Niccolò annuisce e ha un mezzo sorriso, che però non riesce a raggiungere gli occhi. “Vabbè dai vado. Ho promesso a mia madre che avremmo cenato insieme, visto che stasera c’è anche Roberto.” 

“Va bene. Salutamela!” Vede Martino storcere la bocca, per un frammento di secondo. “Non gli hai detto niente di me?” 

“In realtà no...” Mormora, con sguardo colpevole. 

“Perché no? Preferisci che lei pensi che io sia uno stronzo?” 

“Ma che stai a di’? È che mi farebbe una marea di domande e non mi va nemmeno di mentirle, ma credevo fossero cose troppo personali, no?” 

“Però a quello lì glielo hai detto, vero? Con lui non erano cose ‘troppo personali’?” Sente la gelosia montargli dentro come un toro davanti a un telo rosso. E non riesce a frenare la lingua per evitare di litigare.

Martino spezza il contatto visivo e sospira. “È diverso...” 

Niccolò legge perfettamente il suo senso di colpa e scuote la testa. Non riesce a non pensare che non gli piace questo ragazzo, lo sta cambiando, in peggio, e a momenti fatica a riconoscerlo. Il che è assurdo dopo cinque anni insieme. Come ha fatto a circuirlo in questo modo? Che gli avrà detto per influenzarlo tanto? 

“Vabbè, senti ci vediamo domani eh? Ti aspetto per le nove. Vai ora.” 

Si volta senza nemmeno dargli modo di replicare e chiude la valigia, posandola a terra. Sente il suo sguardo addosso, ma finge che sia già andato via, finché Martino bofonchia un _ciao_ striminzito e si chiude la porta della camera di Niccolò dietro di sé. 

A questo punto Niccolò si gira e sente la rabbia montargli dentro. Cerca di frenarsi ma, come spesso gli succede, esplode senza potersi fermare in tempo. Prende la valigia e la scaraventa verso la porta, con un rimbombo e un urlo così forte che Anna entra preoccupata e spaventata. 

“Che succede?” 

“Niente! Vattene!” Urla, tremando. 

“Nico, calmati...” Anna cerca di avvicinarsi e viene spinta a terra, dove rimane dolorante. 

Niccolò si rende conto di cosa sta succedendo solo quando vede la madre sul pavimento, che si massaggia il coccige e in lacrime. “Oddio...” 

Si accuccia a terra e scoppia a piangere, la disperazione che ormai fa da padrone. “Mi dispiace, non volevo farti male, scusami.” Dice tra un singhiozzo e l’altro. 

Anna lo prende immediatamente tra le braccia e lo lascia sfogare. Nei primi anni in cui avevano scoperto il disturbo e anche prima, era stata sempre lei il punching ball di Niccolò, dei suoi scatti d’ira e più cresceva e più diventava difficile gestirli. Per un po’ c’era stata anche Maddalena ad aiutarla, ma una ragazzina di 16 anni non poteva davvero prendersi carico di una tale responsabilità, almeno finché non era arrivato Martino. Da allora era diventato davvero più facile, Martino aveva la capacità di calmarlo e placare la sua ira, anche con la sua sola presenza e si era così adagiata su di lui, che quando Niccolò lo aveva allontanato ed era tornato a casa, era profondato e le era sembrato quasi di tornare indietro nel tempo. 

Quando Niccolò si calma, la donna rimette in sesto la valigia che si è mezza aperta nello schianto contro la porta, poi si siede sul letto con il figlio e accarezzandogli il volto, gli chiede di raccontarle cosa è successo. Ha imparato nel tempo che di fronte agli attacchi di rabbia improvvisi di Niccolò deve stringere i denti e porsi in una condizione di ascolto, a volte incassando frasi e affermazioni false e ingiuste, che fanno male. È sfiancante, però sembra funzionare perché, tra frasi sconnesse senza un apparente filo logico e dettagli insignificanti, Niccolò si calma e lei riesce a ricostruire quello che è successo con Martino. 

“Sempre convinto di volerci andare con lui domani?” 

Niccolò annuisce e le dice che deve chiarirsi con lui, perché vuole che il suo ultimo ricordo prima di entrare là dentro sia positivo e Martino rappresenta positività nella sua vita, nel bene e nel male. 

*** 

Non riesce a dormire. 

Si dice che sia per l’ansia dovuta al giorno successivo, a quello che dovrà affrontare. Non è del tutto vero. L'ansia c’è, questo senza dubbio, ma non è ciò che non lo fa dormire. Perché in realtà non dorme da mesi, ormai. Milioni di idee si susseguono nella sua mente senza un attimo di pace. Non si sente più padrone neanche del suo corpo, le esplosioni di rabbia, che ultimamente sono sempre più frequenti, lo sfiniscono completamente. E forse è proprio questo quello che vuole ottenere, non lo sa più: il suo corpo è come anestetizzato da quell’energia che nella rabbia lo porta a sentirsi invincibile, invulnerabile, per poi defluire del tutto e lasciarlo completamente svuotato, risucchiato da un vortice di elettricità che non sa gestire. In questo momento sente testa in procinto di esplodere, eppure vuota, ricolma di un nulla soffocante che lo trascina verso un abisso di cui è impossibile toccare o anche solo pensare il fondo. 

Ecco perché poi riesce a convincersi che entrare in quella dannata clinica sia l’unica soluzione, perché non vuole più sentire queste sensazioni: vorrebbe solo la pace, per sempre. 

*** 

Non ha aspettato che Martino gli mandasse un messaggio. Ha salutato i suoi ed è sceso. Così ora è già fuori dal palazzo, sul marciapiede, con la valigia accanto a lui e quando vede la Micra grigia del ragazzo girare l’angolo nella sua direzione, si alza dagli scalini dove era seduto e sospira, sollevato. La sensazione cronica di vuoto pulsa ancora forte, come l'angoscia che arriva dritta nel petto e che proprio non vuole saperne di andarsene via: ultimamente più che mai vive il terrore dell'abbandono, soprattutto da parte sua. 

“Ehi, sei già qua. Ma sono in ritardo?” Chiede Martino guardando il telefono per controllare l’orario. 

“No, ma non ce la facevo più a stare in casa.” Sente lo sguardo di Martino su di sé e sa che il ragazzo si è accorto della sua angoscia. Riesce a percepirla anche quando finge che vada tutto bene. 

“Dai, metti dietro la valigia e andiamo.” 

Niccolò segue le indicazioni e sale in macchina mentre l’altro attiva il navigatore. Martino è talmente tranquillo che è quasi come se quello che è successo la sera prima non sia mai avvenuto e per un momento crede di aver avuto un’allucinazione, dovuta alla sua paranoia. 

“Scusami per ieri. Non volevo cacciarti così...” 

Martino rimane con gli occhi puntati verso la strada ma sorride, tristemente. “Fa niente, sei nervoso e in ansia per oggi. È normale.” 

Per il resto del viaggio rimangono in silenzio, non sa se è un silenzio rilassato oppure no. Per lui sicuramente no, ma forse per Martino sì perché mantiene quel sorriso dolce fino a che non arrivano alla clinica. 

Vengono accolti dal responsabile della struttura che gli mostra la reception e gli presenta una delle infermiere. 

“Hai portato i documenti?” Chiede lei con una calma che è quasi irreale. 

“Sì, sono qui.” Gli consegna un plico di fogli, su cui c’è tutta la sua storia clinica, piena di analisi fatte nel tempo. Sembra quasi un libro per quanto è voluminosa e Niccolò si sente in imbarazzo per questo. Ha venticinque anni e sembra la cartella clinica di un novantenne. 

“Sei venuto qui da solo?” 

“No, ci sono io con lui. Sono un suo amico.” La voce di Martino tentenna nell’ultima frase, ma Niccolò gliene è comunque grato. Lo sente vicino come non avveniva da tanto. 

Poi viene portato in una stanza, dove ci sono due letti, uno sarà il suo, l’altro è di un signore, più grande di lui che è lì ormai da mesi. Niccolò sbianca quando sente quelle parole. _S_ _e non mi facessero mai più uscire? Magari decidono che non posso vivere come una persona normale_ _._ Butta fuori l’aria quando la mano di Martino si incastra alla sua e si volta verso di lui che finora non l’ha lasciato un secondo da solo. 

Rimangono lì mentre l’infermiera esce e permette loro di avere un po’ di privacy. I suoi occhi si inumidiscono subito al pensiero di dover rimanere in quel posto da solo. 

“Beh non è così male, no? Ho visto il pianoforte prima, mentre salivamo le scale...” Martino ammicca nella sua direzione, cercando di tranquillizzarlo. 

Niccolò annuisce, non è in grado di dire niente al momento. Ha solo una grande voglia di piangere. 

“Nì, vieni qui.” Lo prende per le spalle e lo abbraccia stretto. Si sente incredibilmente piccolo tra le sue braccia. “Sono orgoglioso di te!” 

“Mi dispiace di averti fatto del male. Lo sapevo che sarebbe successo...” 

“Non dire così. Va tutto bene. Sono più forte di quanto credi, sai? Non mi devi proteggere...” 

Niccolò alza lo sguardo e lo aggancia a quello dell’altro. E in un impulso che proprio non riesce a reprimere, posa le labbra su quelle di Martino, che ricambia immediatamente il bacio, permettendo alla sua lingua di insinuarsi in bocca. _Strano!_ Avrebbe dato per scontato che Martino si sarebbe scansato e invece stanno lì a baciarsi. Quanto gli era mancato il suo sapore. Poi la consapevolezza. È un bacio d’addio. Ecco perché non si è tirato indietro. 

Niccolò si scosta e abbassa lo sguardo. “Grazie di avermi accompagnato.” Sussurra. 

“Di niente. Ci vediamo sabato.” 

Alza di nuovo la testa stupito. “Vieni a trovarmi?” 

“Se non me lo impediscono, certo. Credi davvero che ti abbandonerei qui?” 

Niccolò alza le spalle, lasciandogli intendere che è esattamente quello di cui era convinto. Martino si avvicina e lo bacia di nuovo, più intensamente stavolta. Poi lo saluta e lo vede sparire dietro il corridoio. 

Da adesso inizia la risalita. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è stato veramente tosto da scrivere, il punto di vista di Niccolò mi crea sempre molta ansia perché lo sento incredibilmente vicino a me ma allo stesso tempo non riesco a descriverlo perché vorrebbe dire tirare fuori anche una parte di me e non sono sempre pronta per questo.  
> Però la storia lo richiedeva e mi sono aperta per far uscire un capitolo quantomeno decente, spero di esserci riuscita.  
> Questo dovrete dirmelo voi ^^'''  
> Inoltre nuova copertina al capitolo, ma è una tantum quindi dal prossimo si torna alla normalità ;)  
> Grazie a chiunque ha letto, messo un kudo o un commento. Siete sempre preziosi!  
> A presto  
> Babykit


	11. Capitolo 10

**Capitolo 10**

“È stato straziante te lo giuro!” Dice mentre addenta un morso del panino con cui sta pranzando, davanti al computer, in videochiamata con Giovanni. 

“Merda... me dispiace ‘na cifra che stia così.” 

“Mo’ domani vado a trovarlo. Voglio vedere come sta...” 

“Ma tu come stai?” 

“Bene! Cioè... faccio parecchia fatica a dormire la notte e quel poco dormo proprio male.” 

“Beh ti credo, sei preoccupato, lo sarei pure io in questa situazione.” 

“Non è solo quello... è che mi sa che ho fatto ‘na cazzata.” 

“Cioè?” Sente il tono di rimprovero di Giovanni dallo schermo del computer, anche se non sa ancora cos’è. 

“Potrei averlo baciato...” 

“Potresti o l’hai?” 

“Okay l’ho baciato” dice, chiudendo gli occhi per evitare di vedere anche lo sguardo di rimprovero di Giovanni “...due volte!” 

“Ma tipo...” 

“Bacio vero Gio... con un sacco di lingua.” 

Dopo un mezzo sorriso anche Giovanni si rende conto di cosa voglia poter dire questo. “Ahia...” 

“Già... il fatto è che era lì, così indifeso e piccolo – lo so che è più grande di me ma hai capito – e lo stavo abbracciando, per salutarlo, poi mi ha baciato e non ho resistito, mi sono lasciato completamente andare.” 

“Senti, nessuno può capirti meglio di me. Ricordi come ci sono cascato con tutte le scarpe quando con Eva c’è stato quel riavvicinamento, due anni fa? E noi l’abbiamo fatto, non è stato solo un bacio, quindi ti capisco. Però tu che cazzo provi in questo momento?” 

“Non lo so... sento che dovrei odiarlo per quello che mi ha fatto però non ci riesco, non adesso che so perché è successo e lo dovresti vedere Gio, sta proprio male, ha perso peso, si vede che non dorme, da settimane forse, ed è angosciato. Sta di merda.” 

“Okay, questo è come sta lui. Ma tu?” 

“Mi era mancato un casino, mi manca un casino. E l’ho sentito di nuovo vicino come prima che mi lasciasse. E mi sento un idiota a pensa’ ste cose perché mi ha tradito, più volte e mi ha fatto un male cane e nonostante questo non riesco ad odiarlo. Anzi mi sento in colpa perché se è successo è perché sta troppo male e ora sta rinchiuso in un manicomio e io qui a pensare al prossimo appuntamento con Stefano, che tra l’altro non si merita uno stronzo come me.” 

“Non sei stronzo, è che Niccolò non è un tizio qualunque. È il tuo primo amore e non hai smesso di amarlo solo perché vi siete lasciati. E non è un manicomio dai...” 

“Lo so... che palle! Non so che fare adesso.” 

“Beh secondo me dovresti prima di tutto capire se vuoi ancora uscire con Stefano, perché devo dirtelo Marti non mi pare proprio... e non è un male, ma prima fai chiarezza e meno danni crei.” 

“Okay... ora vado che ho appuntamento con il relatore.” 

“A proposito quand’è il grande giorno?” 

“Ma che ne so... con tutto sto casino ho trascurato l’università e speravo di riuscire nella prossima sessione ma mi sa che è pisciata proprio.” 

“Vabbè stai a vive cose un po’ pesanti, ci sta... oh in bocca al lupo eh! Famme sape’ poi.” 

Si salutano e Martino chiude il computer, iniziando a prepararsi. 

Fare chiarezza. Pare facile. In realtà lo sarebbe pure, ma ha troppa paura di farsi di nuovo del male e sa che, se dovesse succedere, alla fine non sopravvivrebbe. Non può permetterselo. In ogni caso in questo periodo non gli sembra proprio il momento, visto quello che sta vivendo. Se non si rimette in sesto non vuole minimamente pensare di riprovare, sarebbe davvero autodistruttivo. Forse è egoista ma deve proteggersi e proteggerlo ora che non è in grado di farlo da solo. 

Si infila le scarpe e sente il campanello suonare. Sbuffa e va ad aprire già pronto a insultare chiunque sia. 

“Oh Marti ci sei, meno male.” 

Suo padre irrompe in casa, seguito timidamente da Dario, che si guarda sempre intorno circospetto quando è a casa di Martino, che gli fa posare a terra uno zaino più grande di lui e lo abbraccia, salutandolo. 

“Che ci fai qui?” Si rivolge al padre, che si volta verso di lui dopo aver dato uno sguardo alla casa. 

“Tua madre non c’è?” Martino denega con la testa. “Ah vabbè. Senti Paola è fuori Roma oggi e domani e io sono ingolfatissimo con il lavoro, probabilmente farò nottata, quindi ti lascio Dario, okay?” 

“No, non è okay!” Poi si rende conto che il ragazzino è proprio accanto a lui e fulmina suo padre che, da paraculo qual è, lo sta manipolando per fargli fare quello che vuole. “Dario non è per te eh, ma oggi ho un casino di cose da fare, anzi sto proprio uscendo perché devo andare dal mio relatore visto che, magari non te lo ricordi ma mi sto per laureare e sto pure indietro con la tesi, in più stasera lavoro e devo finire di scrivere la puntata, quindi capisci che non posso anche stare con Dario, no?” 

“Te lo puoi portare dietro...” _Che faccia da cazzo!_ Se vuole la guerra Martino è più che pronto a combattere. 

“Anche tu...” 

Si guardano quasi sfidandosi, finché non sentono un sospiro accanto a loro. Dario si è rimesso lo zaino sulle spalle e con sguardo triste ha gli occhi fissi a terra. 

“Mi sa che chiedo a Salvatore se posso andare a giocare da lui, così non dovete litigare su chi è costretto a tenermi...” Mormora il piccolo. 

Il cuore di Martino si stringe di fronte a questa scena. Si era ripromesso di non cadere più nelle trappole del padre, ma si vede che, nonostante tutto, ha ancora un forte ascendente su di lui. E ora si sente in colpa pure con Dario per come si sta comportando. 

“No! Sai che facciamo? Mi fai compagnia mentre aspetto il mio turno dal prof e poi ti faccio vedere com’è una vera redazione radio, ti metti le cuffie e mi aiuti, che dici?” Gli propone, tentando di essere più propositivo possibile. 

“Non è che ti disturbo?” 

“No, è che pensavo ti saresti annoiato ma peggio per te, ti tocca. E non divertirti, eh?” Lo prende in giro col suo solito modo di fare. 

Dario lo abbraccia stretto e lo ringrazia, togliendosi di nuovo lo zaino e andando in cucina per bere un bicchiere d’acqua. 

“Per questa volta te l’abbono, ma non dare mai più per scontato che siccome sono tuo figlio faccio tutto quello che vuoi, perché non è così. Non lo è più da almeno cinque anni.” 

“Sì da quando quel ragazzo è entrato nella tua vita.” 

“No, pa’, Niccolò non c’entra niente, è così da quando te ne sei andato di casa per viverti il tuo ‘grande amore’ con Paola e fingere di essere la famiglia del Mulino Bianco. Ma va bene così, non me ne frega più un cazzo, ma te lo ripeto. Non. Darmi. Per. Scontato. Okay?” 

“Non era questa la mia intenzione. Okay! Ora vado... Dario ciao, io vado!” 

Dario torna all’ingresso dove si trovano i due e con un sorriso lo saluta. 

“Pronto ad andare?” 

Il ragazzino ha ripreso tutto l’entusiasmo con cui era arrivato. 

*** 

Il colloquio con il relatore è stato un po’ un disastro, gli ha chiaramente detto che dovrà impegnarsi di più e portargli almeno un paio di capitoli per la prossima volta o dovrà trovarsi un altro relatore. Ha provato a spiegargli la situazione, ma la sua risposta secca è stata “tutti vivono i propri problemi Rametta ma gli impegni vanno mantenuti comunque.” Così ora dovrà mettersi sotto con la tesi se vuole laurearsi e diamine se lo vuole! Non credeva, ma alla fine questo corso di studi gli è piaciuto tanto ed è stato stimolante sotto molti punti di vista. Si è sempre impegnato nello studio, ma più per dovere che per piacere e invece all’università nonostante non tutti gli esami gli piacessero ha scoperto il piacere dello studio in sé per sé e non si è mai pentito di aver intrapreso questo percorso. 

“A cosa pensi?” Chiede Dario accanto a lui in macchina mentre si dirigono verso la sede della redazione. 

“Sto pensando a come organizzarmi perché un sacco di lavoro a fare per la tesi.” 

“È difficile?” 

“Un po’... e poi lavorando, il tempo è un po’ poco...” 

“Senti...” Dario si guarda le mani in grembo come se cercasse le parole adatte per affrontare la conversazione. “Ma... Niccolò lo hai più sentito?” 

Chissà da quanto aveva questa domanda in serbo, ma aspettava il momento adatto per chiedere. Dario è sempre stato un bambino curioso ma da qualche tempo sta diventando ancora più impiccione. È una cosa che in realtà fa sorridere Martino perché, anche se non c’è un legame di sangue, si somigliano più di quanto non volesse ammettere all’inizio, perlomeno caratterialmente. 

“Ci ho parlato, sì.” 

“Siete tornati insieme?” 

Martino sorride, scuotendo la testa. “No, abbiamo chiarito e ora siamo amici.” 

“Ma da quando? Non siete mai stati amici...” 

“Non è vero! E poi che ne sai te?” 

“Perché voi siete Marti e Nico, non potete essere amici, dovete stare insieme.” 

“Beh per ora siamo amici e va bene così...” 

Dario rimane in silenzio con una faccia dubbiosa come se stesse cercando di risolvere qualche strano enigma. O come quel meme che gira sempre su Instagram. “Che c’è?” 

“Scusa ma non capisco. Per me non ha senso neanche che vi siete lasciati!” 

“Da’ è complicato, okay? Quando sarai grande capirai.” 

“Io capisco già adesso che siete scemi...” 

“Intanto anche meno eh... Seconda cosa, te l’ho detto a volte capita che ci si lasci, okay?” Si sta iniziando ad alterare, perché quando insiste così è veramente fastidioso. 

“No per niente, anche perché scusa eh ma tu ami Nicco, non dire di no perché tanto non ci credo, e Nicco sicuro sicuro ama te, quindi perché non state insieme?” 

Tutto il nervosismo scema improvvisamente a quella domanda. Perché? A volte ancora se lo chiede. Certo adesso potrebbe mettere su la scusa del “è ricoverato, non sta bene, è meglio non creare squilibri con una relazione” ma sa perfettamente che è una cazzata bella e buona. 

“Non lo so...” Mormora, concentrandosi sulla strada. 

Dario forse capisce che non deve più insistere o magari è soddisfatto di averlo fatto crollare un po’. Fatto sta che rimane in silenzio e non riprende più il discorso. 

*** 

“E com’è andata con il tuo ex?” 

Stanno mangiando un panino insieme, prima che Martino entri in cabina per il suo programma, e sapeva già che Stefano avrebbe aperto l’argomento. 

“L’ho accompagnato e ora è lì... Domani vado a trovarlo.” 

“Ah... credevo saremmo usciti. Cioè sono quasi due settimane che praticamente non ci vediamo.” 

“Ma usciamo. Guarda che in clinica ci sono degli orari, mi pare dalle sei alle otto o dalle quattro alle sei. Devo ricontrollare, non mi ricordo.” 

“Posso venire con te?” 

Martino si volta e lo guarda, sperando stia scherzando. Stefano lo guarda serio in volto e capisce che non sta scherzando affatto. Che lo stia mettendo alla prova? 

“Non credo sia il caso.” 

“Perché?” Sì, okay sta decisamente mettendolo alla prova. 

“Ste’ ti rendi conto che una clinica psichiatrica, vero? Lì ci stanno i malati di mente, non è uno scherzo.” 

“Certo che lo so, ma proprio per questo. Voglio starti accanto.” 

Può sembrare un gesto carino ma... per Martino non lo è. O almeno non lo percepisce in questo modo. Da quando hanno deciso di riprovare e andarci con calma, è come se Stefano gli stesse con il fiato sul collo e che voglia controllarlo. Questa è la sensazione che gli dà. 

“Non mi sembra proprio il momento. Cioè, il suo equilibrio non è esattamente stabile in questo momento. E poi ci vado coi genitori, mica stamo soli.” 

“Ah scusa non lo sapevo.” Ha uno sguardo così pentito che Martino non se la sente comunque di dirgli un no secco e deciso. 

“Puoi venire a prendermi però. Così poi andiamo a cena, se ti va.” 

“Certo che mi va.” 

Stefano sorride e gli lascia un bacio leggero sulle labbra. È così diverso da quello di Nicco. Non se ne era reso conto, forse perché erano passati mesi e quindi le sensazioni erano del tutto cambiate, ma ora che ha di nuovo sentito il sapore di Nicco sulle sue labbra e ha rivissuto com’è un bacio con Niccolò, sente che qualcosa stride con Stefano. O forse sta solo andando in paranoia. È normale che sia diverso, è una persona completamente differente da lui e le sensazioni che prova sono necessariamente diverse. 

“Scusami se ti sembro pressante, è che vorrei sentirmi coinvolto, cioè hai tutta questa vita di cui io so a malapena un accenno, mentre io ti ho detto praticamente tutto di me. Tutto qui.” 

“Hai ragione, è che Nicco è già un po’ incazzato del fatto che sai di lui e del disturbo, non voglio sovraccaricarlo, capisci? Però facciamo così, sabato gli parlo e se lui vuole, magari la prossima volta vieni con me. Okay?” 

“Mi sembra perfetto!” 

Si baciano ancora, poi Martino entra in sede e Stefano se ne va a casa. 

*** 

Come era prevedibile, appena entra nella clinica lo vede al pianoforte, i capelli sono arruffati ma le occhiaie meno evidenti, forse sta riuscendo a dormire finalmente. È talmente concentrato che non si accorge della loro presenza finché non vede il riflesso sul legno lucido del pianoforte. Alza la testa e sorride. 

“Siete venuti...” Sembra stupito. 

Nonostante tutte le rassicurazioni, a quanto pare non erano riusciti a convincerlo che sarebbero andati a trovarlo. Chissà com’è vivere qui dentro, Martino se lo chiede da giovedì. 

“Venite... andiamo nel parco che si sta bene oggi.” 

Questo non lo sapeva, eppure c’è un giardino piuttosto grande sul retro dove regna una pace surreale, sicuramente necessaria per le persone che vivono lì. Si siedono a un tavolo di legno con due panche ai lati, i genitori da una parte e Martino e Niccolò di fronte. 

“Allora, come ti trovi qui? Come stai tesoro?” Chiede subito sua madre. 

“Abbastanza bene. Mi hanno dato gli stabilizzatori dell’umore, sono diversi però da quelli che prendevo prima. Ah e ieri ho iniziato questa specie di terapia, ma è un po’ strana.” 

“Che intendi?” Interviene anche suo padre. 

“A parte che a l’altro ieri ero solo e stamattina eravamo tre o quattro persone in tutto. Ma poi boh mi sento stupido e non capisco come possa aiutarmi.” 

“In che consiste, scusa?” Martino attira la sua attenzione. 

“Beh stamattina per esempio, dovevamo concentrarci sul respiro. Praticamente siamo stati un’ora solo a respirare. Come dovrebbe aiutarmi questo?” 

“Nicco, tesoro, magari a te non sembra ma a lungo andare funziona. Non fare subito così!” 

“Così come, mamma? Ho solo detto che mi sembra una terapia strana...” 

È bastato un nulla per farlo alterare e la tensione è già salita alle stelle. 

“Vabbè dai, proviamo a dargli una chance, anche se è strana, va a finire che funziona davvero. Chissà come si è sentito il primo che ha mai fatto una seduta di psicoterapia eppure ormai chiunque finisce dallo psicologo.” 

Martino cerca di risollevare la situazione. Sa come prendere Niccolò e tranquillizzarlo senza mettergli dei paletti, l’ha sempre fatto e stavolta non è diverso. Niccolò gli sorride grato e annuisce. 

“Sì, infatti sono ancora qui, no?” 

Il resto del pomeriggio passa veloce, chiacchierano di un po’ di tutto, Niccolò viene aggiornato della famiglia e Martino gli racconta del suo lavoro e della situazione Giovanni-Eva che fondamentalmente non ha grandi sviluppi, se non che a Giovanni gli è “ripartita la brocca” per Eva, come dice Martino, e ha intenzione di riprovarci seriamente con lei, anche se secondo il ragazzo lei non ha alcuna intenzione di rimettersi con Giovanni perché si sta frequentando con quel modello che gli ha presentato Filippo e che ha tutte foto mezzo nudo su Instagram. 

I signori Fares decidono di lasciare del tempo da soli ai ragazzi e se ne vanno una mezz’ora prima della fine del tempo a disposizione per le visite. Salutano Niccolò con un abbraccio stretto e amorevole, come quando era piccolo e gli promettono che andranno lì anche nei prossimi giorni. 

Quando rimangono soli, Niccolò decide di andare in camera, per avere un po’ di privacy con il ragazzo. Si siede sul letto e Martino si appoggia alla scrivania accanto alla porta. 

“Grazie per essere qui.” 

“Non ti lascio da solo. È una promessa che manterrò sempre, anche se non stiamo insieme.” 

“Sì, ma non sei obbligato. Hai un’altra vita oltre me.” 

“Smettila...” 

“No, è così! Hai il lavoro, l’università... quel tipo...” 

“Arieccoci... Perché devi fare così? Perché?” 

“Non sto facendo niente. Stiamo solo parlando...” 

“No, tu fai sempre così, ogni volta e sono davvero stanco.” 

“Cosa faccio da stancarti tanto?” 

“Mi fai sentire in colpa anche quando palesemente la colpa non è mia. E questa cosa mi fa stare di merda e tu nemmeno te ne rendi conto.” 

“E visto che non me ne rendo conto, invece che parlarne come persone normali me lo rinfacci. Grazie!” 

Martino sospira, distogliendo lo sguardo. “Non te lo sto rinfacciando...” 

“Sì invece ed è assurdo, prima non l’avresti mai fatto... non ti riconosco più.” 

“Che cazzo stai dicendo?” 

“La verità Marti! Quel ragazzo che stai frequentando ti sta cambiando!” 

Martino spalanca gli occhi e la bocca, del tutto allibito dalle parole di Niccolò. “Ma ti senti quando parli? Vuoi sapere quando sono cambiato? Quando mi hai tradito e mi hai mollato senza nemmeno dirmi il motivo.” 

“Non stavo bene in quel momento, lo sai.” 

“E nonostante questo sono ancora qui, infatti, per starti vicino. Ma mi pare che tu lo dia per scontato.” 

Stanno ormai litigando. Non avrebbe voluto, ma si è tenuto tutto questo per troppo tempo e non riesce a stare in silenzio. Non più. 

“Io non do niente per scontato e ti ringrazio di esserci, ma dirmi che ti manipolo e ti faccio sentire in colpa quando sai perfettamente che non è così è un’infamata bella e buona, sai che se tornassi indietro chiederei aiuto e non mi farei travolgere da questo cazzo di disturbo che mi fa fare e provare cose che non vorrei mai. Se devi stare qui e trattarmi così, puoi anche andartene e non tornare. Rimani con quel fantastico tizio a cui sei così legato che a quanto pare gli racconti pure i cazzi miei senza manco conoscerlo.” 

“Ah ci siamo arrivati finalmente. È questo che ti dà tanto fastidio, vero?” 

“Sinceramente sì! Prima non l’avresti mai fatto. Non mi avresti mai sputtanato così.” 

“Tu non sai un cazzo, Nì. Non hai idea del motivo che mi ha spinto a raccontargli di te.” 

“E cioè?” 

Quando Martino rimane in silenzio, Niccolò rincara la dose. “Dai dimmelo! Dimmi il grande motivo per cui hai dovuto raccontare i cazzi miei a quello lì.” 

Martino scuote la testa, ormai al limite della sopportazione e decide di parlare. “Okay. Quando mi hai mollato, sono stato di merda, ma veramente di merda, e dopo mesi in cui mi sono fatto schifo da solo, è arrivato Stefano e non puoi, non ti permetto proprio di dire un cazzo su di lui che è davvero fantastico e talmente paziente da aspettare i miei tempi e ho iniziato a stare bene, di nuovo grazie a lui, poi a un certo punto sei tornato e non capiva come potessi ancora tenere a te dopo quello che mi hai fatto, perché cazzo se ci tengo a te, anche se per te non è abbastanza, e ho dovuto dirglielo perché Nicco se tu stessi bene chiunque ti avrebbe già mandato a fanculo a quest’ora. C’hai mai pensato anche solo un attimo a questa cosa? No, vero? Perché nel mondo di Niccolò esiste solo Niccolò e gli altri gli girano intorno senza avere una vita propria.” 

Niccolò abbassa la testa e chiude gli occhi, mentre le prime lacrime cadono a terra. E in un attimo Martino vorrebbe tornare indietro di qualche secondo per impedire alla sua bocca di far uscire quelle parole maledette. Vede Niccolò annuire e abbracciarsi, quasi a volersi proteggere dalle parole al veleno che ha appena pronunciato, forse è proprio così. 

“Okay...” È a malapena un sussurro, ma che nel silenzio della stanza, rimbomba più di un urlo a pieni polmoni. 

“Nicco, mi dispiace, non volevo dire questo...” 

“Sì, invece. Chissà da quanto ti tenevi queste cose e alla fine sono uscite. Va bene così. Però ora te ne vai.” 

“Non è vero, non mi stavo tenendo niente, non penso davvero questo, lo sai.” 

“Non importa, vattene. Non te lo voglio ripetere.” Non lo guarda in volto, fissa un punto lontano del pavimento e con le braccia intorno al corpo, sembra così piccolo che Martino si sente male per averlo fatto a pezzi. 

“Okay, vado. Ci vediamo domani.” 

“No, non ti voglio qui. Devo stare calmo e con te non è possibile.” 

“No, ti prego, ti voglio stare vicino. Non allontanarmi così... Scusami.” 

“Senti, te ne vai? Per favore? Basta!” 

“Non me ne voglio andare così...” 

Niccolò alza lo sguardo, lasciando cadere le lacrime sul volto ormai rigato. “Vabbè ti chiamo io quando sto meglio. Davvero." 

“Me lo prometti?” 

Niccolò annuisce e si volta, dandogli le spalle. 

Martino sospira pesantemente e ingoiando il nodo in gola che gli si è formato, lo saluta ed esce. Mentre scende le scale, sente il telefono squillare e vede che si tratta di Stefano. Rimane per un paio di secondi fissando lo schermo, poi attacca la chiamata e spegne il telefono. Stasera ha bisogno di rimanere solo. Deve processare quello che è avvenuto in quella stanza. 

Che cazzo è appena successo? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, probabilmente mi odiate, ma penso che la reazione di Martino, nonostante tutto, sia realistica, in fondo è un ragazzo ferito e fa i suoi errori come tutti. Spero comunque che sia piaciuto e non disperate che tutto ha senso ^^''''  
> Grazie a chiunque continui a leggere la mia storia, a chi commenta o lascia un kudo, mi date la forza di andare avanti.  
> A presto  
> Babykit


	12. Capitolo 11

**Capitolo 11**

Per tutta la notte ha tenuto il telefono spento, sapendo che Stefano sicuramente lo avrà riempito di chiamate e messaggi. Non ha dormito comunque. Non ha fatto altro che ripensare alla litigata. Come ha potuto arrivare a urlargli contro quelle cose? Adesso che si trova lì, che non sta bene per giunta? Idiota che non è altro! 

Si era ripromesso che gli sarebbe stato vicino e magari col tempo il loro rapporto si sarebbe risanato, ma adesso... se Niccolò non lo volesse più vedere, lo capirebbe. Di certo non potrebbe biasimarlo. Eppure Niccolò non è così, lo sa che deve solo passargli la delusione e lo perdonerà, perché Niccolò è così, non porta rancore. Lui è buono. Buono davvero. 

Riaccende il telefono e si ritrova effettivamente sommerso di messaggi. Alcuni non sono nemmeno tutti di Stefano. _Cazzo!_

I messaggi di Giovanni sono pieni di errori, era chiaramente sconvolto ieri sera. Deve assolutamente chiamarlo. Giovanni risponde dopo appena uno squillo. 

“Alla buon’ora, cazzo. Perché avevi il telefono spento?” Si sente che è un po’ alterato. 

“Scusami Gio, ieri avevo bisogno di stare solo. Che è successo?” 

“Perché avevi bisogno di stare solo?” Ed eccolo lì. Il fratello di madre diversa, che si preoccupa per gli altri anche se in questo momento avrebbe bisogno di aiuto pure lui. 

“Ne parliamo dopo. Dimmi che è successo ieri?” 

“Stavo a Trastevere con Elia-” 

“Elia è tornato?” 

Giovanni rimane in silenzio qualche secondo prima di rispondere. “Sì, in effetti è tornato da un paio di giorni. Ieri mi ha chiesto di vederci e prenderci una birra.” 

Con Elia i rapporti si erano completamente rotti dopo la fine del liceo. Quando aveva mollato Filippo, Martino aveva preso da parte l’amico per capire che cosa era successo tra i due e quando Elia aveva risposto che gli dispiaceva per Filippo ma per lui era sempre stata solo un’avventura, Martino si era palesemente schierato dalla parte del ragazzo più grande. 

“Ti stai comportando da stronzo con Filippo e non se lo merita!” 

“Io mi sto comportando da stronzo? Guarda che sono stato sincero fin dall’inizio e lo sapeva perfettamente che per me era solo questo.” 

“Non è vero, avevi detto che volevi vedere come poteva andare...” 

“E non è andata. Comunque Marti ti devi imparare a farti i cazzi tuoi, io non vengo a dirti come ti devi comportare con Niccolò...” 

“Perché non sono cazzi tuoi...” 

“Esatto, e manco questi so cazzi tuoi, Marti!” 

Elia aveva mantenuto la calma in quel momento, perciò non avevano propriamente litigato, ma la loro amicizia si era raffreddata parecchio e per il resto dell’anno, anche se avevano continuato a uscire tutti insieme, non parlavano più così spesso. E dopo la maturità, ognuno aveva preso strade diverse, Elia si era trasferito a Bologna per studiare e aveva smesso di parlare con Martino. Avevano provato tutti a farli riappacificare, ma non era servito a niente. Entrambi troppo testardi e orgogliosi per fare un passo indietro. In quel periodo non gliene era fregato niente, aveva accanto a sé Giovanni, Filippo, le ragazze e soprattutto Niccolò - anche se si era incazzato non poco con lui e per un po’ gli aveva tenuto il muso – in ogni caso si era detto che non aveva bisogno di Elia, visto come si era comportato. Negli anni, però, ogni tanto il pensiero tornava a lui e ancora adesso capita che pensi a come sono andate le cose, ma probabilmente, anche tornasse indietro, agirebbe nello stesso modo, quindi forse doveva andare così. Ormai se n’è convinto. 

“Okay...” 

“Marti...” 

“No, davvero, va bene così. Ormai sono anni che non ci parliamo, figurati... Insomma eravate a Trastevere e..?” 

“E niente, in pratica ho visto Eva con un tizio, alto, pare un modello... se sta a frequenta’ con questo. Si sono baciati davanti a me. Meno male che non m’ha visto, ma cazzo... pensavo di riuscire a tornare con lei.” 

“Vabbè ma tu non devi mollare, secondo me con questo tipo non è mica seria. Non devi cedere! Io con Niccolò non l’ho fatto e lui con Maddalena ci stava da tre anni. E dopo che ci siamo messi insieme, siamo stati per cinque anni, siamo persino andati a convivere.” 

“Si ma siete tu e Niccolò, voi siete fatti per stare insieme.” Giovanni usa il presente, come fosse un dato di fatto. Martino è convinto che sia perché ancora non sa della sera appena passata. “Ma con Eva è un tira e molla che va avanti da anni e nonostante tutto non riusciamo a farla durare. Forse non funzioniamo.” 

“Fra’ ma che dici? Secondo me non era il momento finora. Ma tu sei maturato un casino e lei pure. Non devi mollare.” 

“Boh... m’ha un po’ destabilizzato sta cosa. Comunque... che t’è successo ieri?” 

“Ho sbroccato con Niccolò. Gli ho detto cose davvero pesanti, che manco penso davvero... e ora non mi vuole più vedere.” 

“Cazzo... ma come sta?” 

“Mi sembra un po’ meglio ma... sono passati troppi pochi giorni. E sono molto preoccupato, Gio.” 

“Ti posso aiutare in qualche modo?” 

“Te c’hai già i tuoi casini, non posso chiederti aiuto pure per questo.” 

“Oh vaffanculo Marti. Ma stai a scherza’? Dimmi che ti serve!” 

Martino rimane un momento interdetto dalla reazione di Giovanni. Forse aiutare lui lo distrae dai suoi problemi. “Potresti andare in clinica a trovarlo e vedere come sta?” 

“Tanto avevo già intenzione di farlo.” 

“So che lì è controllato, ma sto in ansia, perché gli ho detto delle cose davvero terribili.” 

Poi gli racconta nel dettaglio come sono andate le cose e alla fine della conversazione si sente decisamente più leggero. Sa di poter contare su Giovanni più che su chiunque altro e spera davvero di poter ricambiare tutto quello che questo ragazzo fa per lui da praticamente tutta la vita. E forse sa anche come. 

Prende il telefono e manda un messaggio veloce. 

*** 

“Marti! Ma dove lo hai scovato sto posto?” Eva si siede su una poltroncina, di fronte a Martino che invece è seduto su una sedia vintage. 

Da quando è all’università, ha scoperto che gli piace molto andare nei caffè letterari e ne aveva trovato uno non troppo grande e molto silenzioso, dove con un caffè o un cappuccino poteva rimanere ore a studiare o a scrivere le puntate del programma. E finché non si era lasciato con Niccolò, gli capitava spesso di passare di lì, così da potersi concentrare e ritornare a casa soddisfatto di ciò che aveva fatto. 

“È uno dei miei posti segreti. Quindi acqua in bocca con chiunque!” 

Dopo che la cameriera ha preso l’ordinazione per entrambi, Eva lo fissa con un sorriso sulle labbra per un po’ in silenzio. 

“Che c’è?” 

“Ti vedo meglio da quando hai visto Niccolò e ci hai parlato.” 

“Sì, anche se ieri abbiamo litigato di brutto.” 

“Beh ci sono un sacco di cose da chiarire tra voi, prima che torniate come prima.” 

“Non torneremo come prima. Sto più o meno uscendo con un altro.” 

“Più o meno?” 

“Mi sto comportando un po’ da stronzo. Ogni tanto sparisco, non rispondo ai suoi messaggi.” 

“Mi suona familiare...” 

Entrambi sorridono ricordando ancora il periodo terribile del quarto anno, in cui per fare chiarezza dentro di sé e con Niccolò, Martino aveva allontanato praticamente tutti. Quante cose erano cambiate da allora, eppure certe cose non cambiano mai. Il modo di affrontare le situazioni difficili e è una di quelle, almeno per Martino. 

“Senti, ti ho chiesto di venire qui perché volevo qualche aggiornamento.” 

“Di che tipo?” Chiede lei, mentre prende un sorso del suo cappuccino. 

“Con il tipo nudo di Instagram...” E ammicca con un sorriso furbo. 

“Ci siamo visti e ci siamo baciati.” Ad occhio esterno potrebbe sembrare serena e anche contenta, ma Martino la conosce bene e vede che non è del tutto convinta. Come era già successo con Federico. 

All'epoca si era incaponita che doveva funzionare tra loro e quella specie di relazione era andata avanti per più di un anno, lasciandola svuotata e con la sensazione di aver perso del tempo dietro a una relazione che non aveva senso di esistere e mai l’aveva avuta. Martino non può permettere che le ricapiti. Non di nuovo. 

“Non sembri convinta.” 

“Non lo so... non mi sta lasciando grandi sensazioni.” 

“Ci credo.” 

“Perché scusa?” 

“Dai, Eva... ci sei già passata con Federico, sai perfettamente che con questo qui è lo stesso.” 

“Forse... prima o poi arriverà qualcuno che mi ruberà il cuore.” 

“Magari è già arrivato...” E beve il suo caffè, guardandola sibillino. 

“Potrei dire lo stesso di te.” _Touché!_

“Ma al contrario di te, io questo lo so. È che ho paura di come potrebbe andare stavolta.” 

“E non pensi che per me sia lo stesso?” 

Martino le prende le mani sul tavolo e le stringe forte. “Eva, sono passati cinque anni e siete ancora a questo punto. Non devi avere paura, ti devi buttare. Dovete farlo tutti e due.” 

“Che stai tentando di fare?” 

“Sto provando a rimediare a un errore terribile commesso a 17 anni quando avevo una cotta imbarazzante e ridicola per il mio migliore amico.” 

“Ti abbiamo perdonato, entrambi.” 

“Forse sono io che non mi sono ancora perdonato.” 

“E quindi vuoi farci rimettere insieme per sopperire al tuo senso di colpa?” 

“Ovvio!” 

“Ci penserò. E dovresti farlo anche tu, perché stai facendo il mio stesso errore con Federico. Vuoi veramente ritrovarti tra qualche mese o anno a rimpiangere di aver buttato tutto questo tempo in qualcosa che non ti dà un centesimo di quello che ti dà Niccolò? Solo per paura di soffrire di nuovo?” 

Martino abbassa lo sguardo e sospira. Sapeva che avrebbe rigirato la frittata a suo favore. Maledetta rossa! 

“Facciamo un patto!” Allunga la mano e lei la stringe forte. “Io affronterò la mia situazione e penserò a quello che mi hai detto, se tu farai lo stesso e ti darai una possibilità, una vera stavolta, con lui. Ci stai?” 

“Ci sto!” 

Poi ridendo, Martino chiede “bene, ora dimmi, una palpata a quegli addominali gliel’hai data almeno?” 

“Marti!” Eva finge di scandalizzarsi, ma anche lei sta ormai ridendo. 

Con questa nuova consapevolezza, entrambi sembrano più sereni e tranquilli. 

*** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo un po' più breve, ma necessario per il prossimo che sarà decisamente molto molto importante. Grandi cambiamenti all'orizzonte ^^''''  
> Spero vi sia piaciuto anche se così piccolino e se vi va fatemi sapere che ne pensate.  
> Grazie come sempre a tutti coloro che leggono, mettono kudos e recensiscono la mia storia. Vi adoro!  
> A presto  
> Babykit


	13. Capitolo 12 pt. 1

****Capitolo 12 - Parte 1** **

****** **

Quando vede il messaggio sul telefono, l’ansia lo colpisce, chiudendogli lo stomaco. Non sa nemmeno perché, o forse lo immagina, ma rimane comunque preda dell’ansia per tutto il giorno. Tra l’altro si chiede quando quei due abbiano iniziato a parlare. Poi si ricorda che gli aveva regalato un buono per un photoshoot con lui. Sembra passato un secolo e invece è appena un mese. Come è possibile che in un mese siano cambiate così tante cose? A volte vorrebbe tornare indietro di un anno quando la sua vita era esattamente come l’aveva immaginata: lo studio che procedeva come doveva, un lavoro che amava, nonostante gli orari sballati, e un ragazzo che amava più che mai e con cui conviveva. Il sogno della vita che si realizza. E ora, all’università rischia di non laurearsi più, il lavoro sta diventando troppo pesante e il suo ragazzo, che non è più il suo ragazzo, è una fottuta clinica psichiatrica a lottare contro la sua stessa mente. Chissà magari tutto quello che è successo l’avrà fatto anche maturare, ma avrebbe preferito fosse successo diversamente.

Gli dà appuntamento davanti alla sede della radio e come da consuetudine, si accende una sigaretta mentre lo aspetta. Tanto sa già che farà ritardo come suo solito, non capisce perché si prenda ancora la briga di arrivare addirittura in anticipo quando si deve vedere con lui. Inizia a scorrere le foto su Instagram quando un’ombra si staglia davanti a lui, costringendolo ad alzare lo sguardo. Incredibilmente Filippo è arrivato in orario.

“Sono stupito dalla tua puntualità!”

“Non credere, ero già in zona. Ci prendiamo qualcosa al bar?”

Martino annuisce e si alza dalla sua postazione, incamminandosi insieme al ragazzo verso un bar a pochi metri di distanza dalla sede.

“Allora, che mi volevi dire?” Chiede Martino, una volta accomodati a un tavolino all’aperto.

“Ho parlato con Stefano e mi ha detto che sei sparito. Quindi... che succede con Niccolò?”

“Non sta succedendo niente...”

“Marti, Stefano si è confidato con me, mi ha detto che dovevate vedervi e doveva venire a prenderti alla clinica, ma poi hai spento il telefono e non gli hai più risposto. Non siamo coglioni, qualcosa è successo!”

Martino abbassa lo sguardo verso il tavolino dove sono seduti. “Okay, ho litigato con Niccolò. Di brutto. E avevo bisogno di stare solo per un po’.”

“E ti costava tanta fatica dirglielo? Guarda che avrebbe capito eh... cioè ha trent’anni, mica è un ragazzino!”

“E tu da quando lo difendi così a spada tratta, che manco lo conosci?”

“Lo conosco eccome, Stefano ha usato il buono che gli avevi dato. Ci siamo visti già un paio di volte tra fare le foto e dargli le stampe. Non te l’ha detto?”

No che non gliel’ha detto. Ovviamente. Si sta comportando talmente di merda con questo ragazzo che non può stupirsi che non gli abbia detto di aver usufruito del buono. È così assorbito dai tutti i problemi che si sono accumulati uno sopra l’altro, che ha trascurato tutto il resto, prima si sarebbe interessato a quello che accadeva alle persone intorno a lui, soprattutto quelle cui tiene. Forse Niccolò ha ragione, è cambiato e in peggio da quando si sono lasciati, è diventato egoista e menefreghista. Non vuole essere così però, deve tornare indietro sui suoi stessi passi.

“Si può sapere che cazzo stai facendo?”

“Non lo so nemmeno io...”

“Senti, oltre al fatto che è un fregno da paura, anche se comunque non c’entra niente, Stefano mi pare proprio un bravo ragazzo, è gentile, comprensivo. Dovresti essere un po’ più sincero con lui, perché non ci sta capendo più un cazzo. Non è giusto.”

“Sì, lo so, lo so.” Si copre il volto con le mani, rendendosi perfettamente conto del caos che starà provando Stefano. “Merda! Sto facendo esattamente le stesse cose che faceva Nicco con me prima di metterci insieme. È che non ci sto capendo più un cazzo nemmeno io, Filo, davvero.”

“No, non è così. È che hai una cazzo di paura fottuta.”

Rimangono entrambi in silenzio. Martino cerca di assorbire tutto quello che Filippo gli ha detto. Ha ragione, è che quando c’è di mezzo Niccolò non riesce ad essere del tutto razionale. Anzi non lo è affatto.

“Forse ma non so davvero come fare...”

“Non posso proprio aiutarti in questo. Fai chiarezza tra questo,” dice Filippo, indicandosi la testa. “E questo!” il dito scende all’altezza del cuore. “Perché al momento l’unica cosa chiara è che non c’è comunicazione tra i due e stai facendo solo un gran casino.”

Poi si alza e dopo averlo salutato, lo lascia seduto da solo in quel bar. E improvvisamente gli torna in mente una frase che aveva chiuso in un cassetto della sua memoria, ma che si ripropone come un mantra che non riesce a dimenticare.

_La giraffa ha il cuore lontano dai pensieri. Si è innamorata ieri e ancora non lo sa._

***

***

È mattina presto, fuori sente lo scrocio dell’acqua che batte sulla finestra. È tutta la notte che diluvia e lui non ha più chiuso occhio dopo aver mandato il messaggio a Stefano e si sente uno straccio. Continua a rigirarsi nel letto, sballottato tra il pensiero di quello che ha scritto e la preoccupazione per Niccolò che non gli dà pace. Improvvisamente la luce del telefono illumina la stanza e nota che sta squillando. Allunga immediatamente il braccio verso il comodino e quando prende in mano il telefono vede il nome di Giovanni e risponde senza pensarci due volte.

“Pronto?”

“Ehi sei sveglio? Ti disturbo?”

“No, Gio che succede?”

“Potresti venire a prenderci?”

“Tu e...?”

“Elia.”

C'è un momento di silenzio, solo il rumore della pioggia che fa da sottofondo.

“Dove siete?”

“Sull’Aurelia... con questa cazzo di pioggia abbiamo perso il controllo della moto e siamo finiti fuori strada.”

“State bene?”

“Io sì, Elia mi sa che si è rotto la gamba perché la moto gli è caduta addosso e a fatica siamo riusciti a liberarlo.”

“Cazzo! Vengo subito. Mandami la posizione su whatsapp.”

“Grazie Marti!”

“Ma stai zitto. Arrivo!”

Si veste di corsa e prende la macchina. Di solito non è una persona che corre in macchina, ma diluvia e quei due idioti sono in mezzo alla strada, mezzi feriti e con la moto sicuramente distrutta.

Arriva lì e li trova esattamente come li immaginava. Scuote la testa e scende dall’auto, aprendo l’ombrello per ripararli almeno un mimino.

“Avete chiamato l’ambulanza?”

“No, sto deficiente dice che non serve.”

Martino guarda la gamba di Elia e nota che ha un gonfiore esagerato al livello del ginocchio e della caviglia. “Ma se c’ha ‘na pagnotta al posto del piede. Andiamo, vi porto in ospedale.”

“E quale scusa?”

“Il più vicino è il Gemelli. Forza, che me sto a fracica’ pure io così!”

Entrano in macchina e in pochi minuti sono al pronto soccorso, in attesa che arrivi il turno di Elia.

Rimangono tutti e tre in silenzio per un po’ finché Giovanni non spezza la tensione che si è creata. “Ti abbiamo svegliato?”

“Macché, non ho chiuso occhio stanotte. Ho mandato un messaggio a Stefano, ma non l’ha ancora visto.”

“Non avete ancora parlato?”

Martino denega con la testa, abbassandola a guardarsi le scarpe zuppe di pioggia.

“Se dovete parlare dei cazzi vostri, ignorandomi, potete pure andare e rimango da solo. Grazie!” interviene Elia, alterato. Come sempre ormai ogni volta che c’è Martino di mezzo.

Quest’ultimo lo guarda contrariato poi riprende a parlare rivolgendosi direttamente a lui.

“Lo sai che mi sono lasciato con Nicco, no?” L’altro annuisce. “Ora è in una clinica psichiatrica.”

“Cazzo...”

“Già. In questi mesi ho iniziato a frequentare un altro. Si chiama Stefano, ma da quando ho rivisto Nicco...”

“Fammi indovinare, lo hai ignorato e trattato di merda, giusto?”

“Più o meno...”

“E lui ora non vuole manco più parlarti.”

Non è una domanda ma una vera e propria constatazione. Perché, nonostante gli anni, Elia conosce ancora molto bene Martino e sa come ragiona e agisce.

“Ovviamente non può che essere così. Perché tu Marti _sei_ così, non sai gestire le situazioni e sono gli altri che ci rimettono, sempre, per colpa tua.”

“Tu non sai un cazzo!”

“Ah no? Ti conosco da dieci anni, so come sei fatto e quanto sai essere stronzo.”

“Sono uno stronzo che però è corso subito da te e t’ha portato in ospedale, quando potevo fregarmene.”

“Oh come sei magnanimo, santo Martino Rametta!”

“Sai che ti dico Elì? Vaffaculo!”

“Ora basta!” Interviene con un tono più alto Giovanni. “La volete smettere? Primo: siamo in ospedale, che cazzo vi urlate? Secondo: sono quattro anni che va avanti così, non ce la faccio più. Ve dovete chiarì.”

“Io non ho niente da chiarire, sta facendo tutto da solo.” Risponde subito Martino.

“Oh no, non dare la colpa a me. È a te dà fastidio che io sia l’unico che ti dice le cose in faccia, perché sei troppo abituato a Giovanni che ti tiene sotto una teca di cristallo. Povero Martino a cui non si può dire nulla altrimenti si indispone.”

“Basta, me ne vado. Non rimango qui a farmi insultare da un coglione che non sa manco guidà ‘na cazzo di moto.”

Elia, ancora seduto sulle seggiole e con la gamba alzata, inizia ad applaudire. “Bravo, fai quello che sai fare meglio. Scappa. Insultaci e poi vattene, come ogni volta che le cose non vanno come vuoi tu. È questo il modo giusto di affrontare tutto. Complimenti!”

Martino scuote la testa e con un paio di falcate è già fuori dal pronto soccorso. Tira fuori il pacchetto di sigarette e se ne accende una, aspirando a pieni polmoni.

“Non iniziare a dire che sto sbagliando perché non hai minimamente idea di quello che sto passando.” Dice rivolto a Giovanni, che si è appena poggiato di schiena sul muretto accanto a lui, anche se continua a guardare fisso davanti a sé.

“Ha esagerato nel modo in cui te l’ha detto, su questo hai ragione. Ma non ha tutti i torti.”

“Non avevo dubbi che saresti stato d’accordo con lui.” La voce inizia a rompersi nel parlare.

“Dai Marti, non iniziare a fare così...”

Martino si volta verso il ragazzo, con le lacrime agli occhi. “Avete provato a mettervi nei miei panni? Non potete nemmeno immaginare cosa vuol dire venire a sapere che la persona che ami ha tentato il suicidio quando ancora stavate insieme. Non faccio che pensarci e se quel ragazzo, anche se poi c’è finito a letto, non l’avesse salvato? Sarebbe morto, Gio. Morto. Si sarebbe buttato sui binari della metro e io non ho fatto niente per impedirlo.”

“Marti, però non puoi torturarti così. Prima di tutto, non è successo. Non è morto. Anzi, si è reso conto che non sta bene e si sta facendo aiutare. Magari in maniera un po’ drastica, ma lo sta facendo. Smettila di pensare a quello che sarebbe potuto succedere, perché non è successo. Non è successo, Marti.”

“Non posso farne a meno. E tutti che mi vengono contro, quello che si incazza con me perché ha parlato con Stefano che si è lamentato con lui. Quell'altro che mi dice che sono uno stronzo perché non affronto le cose come piace a lui. Non ce la faccio più Gio, davvero.” Dice, ormai piangendo e poggiando la testa sulla spalla dell’amico.

Giovanni lo lascia sfogare, finché non sente che l’altro si è calmato.

“Con chi ha parlato Stefano?”

“Filippo.” Risponde allontanandosi e buttando via la sigaretta ormai finita.

“Ma perché si conoscono?”

“Ho avuto l’idea geniale di regalare un buono per delle foto a Stefano che doveva fare Filippo. Si sono visti e Stefano si è confidato con lui. E Filippo non ha perso occasione per rinfacciarmelo.”

“Okay, adesso vedi tutto nero, lo capisco, però non prenderla come un rinfaccio. Stiamo cercando tutti di farti capire che devi solo prendere una decisione.”

“È che non so qual è.”

“Facciamo così: svuota la mente e pensa a Niccolò. Non a quello che ha tentato di fare o che ha fatto. Solo a lui. Com’è come persona, a quello che provi quando gli stai vicino.”

“Okay.” Mormora, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Vuoi stare con lui?”

Martino annuisce e aprendo di nuovo gli occhi si volta verso Giovanni.

“Certo che sì. Non ho mica smesso di amarlo.”

“Lo so, hai usato il presente prima.”

“Sono un patetico coglione, vero?”

“No, sei più coraggioso di quello che credi.”

Martino sospira, poi si accende un’altra sigaretta. Giovanni lo guarda contrariato.

“Non ne hai appena fumata una?”

“Lo so ma sono un po’ nervoso e mi sento sfinito.”

“Hai mangiato almeno?”

“No, sono venuto diretto da voi stamattina.”

“E ieri sera?”

“N-non proprio...”

“Butta quella sigaretta e andiamo a mangiare qualcosa, zì. Tanto Elia è entrato e ne avrà per un po’.”

Giovanni lo prende per le spalle e lo trascina al bar del piano inferiore per prendere almeno un cornetto e un cappuccino.

Non che Martino abbia poi così fame, ma accetta perché non vuole litigare pure con Giovanni, ha bisogno di almeno una faccia amica accanto in questo momento. Mentre sono seduti sulle poltroncine con la loro ordinazione davanti, Martino sente arrivare un messaggio. Guarda l’amico che lo incita a vedere chi sia e quando vede che è Stefano, sente l’ansia chiudergli completamente lo stomaco.

“Che dice?”

Martino legge il messaggio e lo mostra a Giovanni.

“Che gli rispondo?”

“Mi sembra voglia chiarire. Digli di sì. E poi pensa che così almeno una la possiamo spuntare dalle cose da fare, no?”

Martino sorride e gli risponde che si vedranno quel pomeriggio. Poi finiscono la colazione e tornano nella saletta del pronto soccorso.

Rimangono lì ancora un paio d’ore poi Elia esce finalmente con il gesso e le stampelle. Entrambi lo aiutano a salire in macchina e per un po’ regna il silenzio nell’abitacolo.

“Comunque...” Inizia Elia, rivolgendosi a Martino che rimane con lo sguardo concentrato verso la strada. “Grazie per avermi aspettato.”

“Anche se sono un amico di merda?”

“Io questo non l’ho mai detto. Ho detto che sei uno stronzo, che non sa affrontare le situazioni. Questo sì!”

“Beh tanto per la cronaca, oggi pomeriggio mi vedo con Stefano, il ragazzo che sto frequentando, e chiuderò con lui.”

“Davvero?”

“Sì. Voglio Nicco, non ho mai voluto nessun altro e non voglio illudere quel ragazzo più di quanto già non abbia fatto.” Ha un tono talmente sicuro che gli altri due non potrebbero davvero ribattere in alcun modo.

Poi gli passa il telefono e gli mostra i messaggi con Stefano. Elia rimane in silenzio per un po’ prima di parlare.

“Che è successo a Niccolò?”

Martino sospira e accosta, chiedendo a Giovanni di guidare al suo posto. Si scambiano di posizione e Martino, a fatica, racconta anche ad Elia quello che ha saputo.

“Cazzo zì... per questo è in clinica?”

“Eh già... non ti nascondo che questa cosa mi ha traumatizzato, anche più di quando ho saputo che è borderline. Mi dici che non so gestire le situazioni e forse è vero, ma cazzo come si affronta una cosa così?”

“Non lo so...”

“Appunto.”

Per il resto del viaggio rimangono in silenzio, ognuno perso nei suoi pensieri. Quando arrivano sotto casa di Elia, lo aiutano a scendere dall’auto e lo accompagnano al portone del palazzo.

“So che non ci parliamo da un po’ ma se hai bisogno io ci sono. Lo sai.”

“Non torni a Bologna?”

“No, andrò su solo per la tesi. Ma rimango qui poi.”

“Okay, grazie Elì. Anche tu, se vuoi che ti accompagni a riprendere la moto...”

“Sì certo. Ciò non cambia il fatto che tu sia stronzo, sia chiaro questo.” Dice poi Elia, sorridendo.

“E tu un coglione.” Poi come se fossero tornati indietro di qualche anno, si salutano con quel giro di mani che Luca non aveva mai imparato del tutto.

Rientra in macchina e dopo aver accompagnato anche Giovanni, torna a casa per prepararsi per una delle conversazioni più difficili che abbia mai affrontato. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene sì, a sorpresa la prima parte di questo capitolo intenso e che per evitare di pubblicare un pippone assurdo ho deciso di dividere in due. Non dovrete aspettare molto per la seconda parte, è una promessa. In ogni caso non potevo rimanere in silenzio visto che oggi è l'anniversario della prima clip della seconda stagione e di quell'intro meraviglioso e da brividi che solo Besse poteva creare.  
> Come sempre attendo i vostri commenti, stavolta vorrei davvero sapere cosa ne pensate.  
> Grazie comunque a tutti per leggere, commentare, mettere kudos e continuare a sostenermi come fate. Vi adoro!  
> Un saluto e a prestissimo  
> Babykit


	14. Capitolo 12 pt 2

**Capitolo12 – parte 2**

****

È davanti al portone del palazzo e sta cercando il coraggio di suonare il citofono. Prende un respiro profondo e schiaccia il pulsante del suo interno. Sente il portone aprirsi senza nemmeno chiedere chi è e questo gli mette ancora più ansia, perché è chiaro che lo stesse aspettando. Sa perfettamente che si sono dati l’appuntamento, ma il suo inconscio gli gioca brutti scherzi, dato anche forse dal fatto che sta dormendo e mangiando proprio poco. 

Entra in casa, la porta è stata lasciata aperta, e va verso l’angolo cottura dove Stefano sta sistemando la cucina e lo ignora come se neanche fosse lì. Lo saluta e lui alza lo sguardo, serio come non mai e gli fa cenno di mettersi seduto al tavolo. Quello stesso tavolo dove appena una settimana prima avevano deciso di provarci, tirando il freno a mano su quella relazione, regredendola a una semplice frequentazione. Si rende conto che non avrebbe dovuto tirarla ancora, rischiando di spezzare ogni rapporto con lui. Avrebbe dovuto interromperla già lì, ma ha avuto troppa paura di affrontare i suoi sentimenti per fare la cosa giusta; non può più andare avanti così però, non è giusto per nessuno. 

“Vuoi una birra?” 

“No, non ho mangiato granché e non vorrei che mi desse alla testa.” 

“Okay. In effetti si vede che sei stravolto.” 

“Non dormo o mangio molto da un po’ di giorni. Mi succede quando ho troppi pensieri per la testa.” 

“Si vede...” 

Entrambi si mettono seduti al tavolo e poi Stefano prende la parola per primo. “Allora, prima che tu mi dica qualsiasi cosa, vorrei scusarmi con te.” 

_Come?_ Martino rimane allibito per un momento. Come può essere che sia Stefano a scusarsi quando il casino lo ha creato lui stesso? 

“Di cosa?” 

“Di come ho reagito. Dopo il tuo messaggio, ho iniziato a pensare a come devi esserti sentito. Mi sono immedesimato per un momento se il mio ex, che per me è stata la persona più importante della mia vita, anche se è finita davvero male, ho pensato se mi avesse detto che quando stavamo insieme ha provato a uccidersi. E anche solo a immaginarlo, mi sono sentito morire. Non deve essere stato facile sapere questo. Tanto più visto il disturbo di cui mi hai detto.” 

Martino scoppia a piangere, per la prima volta si sente libero di farlo senza essere giudicato. Non che Giovanni o Elia lo facciano, ma sono fin troppo coinvolti, conoscendo bene anche Niccolò. Con Stefano invece è diverso, con lui può dire e fare cose che non potrebbe quando è con gli altri. 

“Sai che sei la prima persona finora ad averlo fatto? A provare a capire quello che provo, come mi sono sentito?” 

“Mi dispiace tantissimo, Martino, davvero. Non so proprio dove trovi la forza. Mi hai scritto che non sei coraggioso, ma ci vuole coraggio a non crollare davanti a cose così. Alla tua età poi.” 

“Grazie. Se posso permettermi il tuo ex è stato davvero un idiota a lasciarsi sfuggire uno come te.” 

Stefano sorride amaramente, poi lo guarda di nuovo serio. “Quindi tra noi?” 

Martino sospira e con più coraggio di quello che credeva di avere, dice “non credo sia il caso di continuare a frequentarci. Però ti prego credimi, non volevo illuderti, non è mai stata quella la mia intenzione.” 

“Lo so, Marti. Non si possono controllare i sentimenti.” 

“Credevo di aver superato tutto, ma avevi ragione. Sono ancora innamorato di lui. Non volevo ammetterlo perché mi ha fatto davvero male, ma non ce la faccio più. Lui ha bisogno di me e non ce la faccio a stargli vicino solo come amico. Mi sa che non lo siamo neanche mai stati in realtà.” 

“C'è solo una cosa che non capisco." 

“Cosa?” 

“Come fai a voler stare con una persona così problematica?” 

Martino sorride e non è la prima volta che gli pongono questa domanda. Ogni volta non può che ripensare a quella sera a casa sua, quando parlando con Eva, lei gli aveva fatto i complimenti come coppia. 

“Non è facile, anzi vivo costantemente con l’ansia per lui. Di quello che potrebbe fare quando non è con me, di quello che prova ma non dice perché la paura lo blocca. Però sai quando ci siamo messi insieme, ufficialmente, venivamo da una settimana pessima, uno schifo proprio perché avevo appena scoperto del suo disturbo ed ero stato malissimo per questo, però poi siamo tornati insieme e parlando con la mia migliore amica le dissi che ‘è talmente bello quando va bene che non fa niente se ogni tanto va male, perché ne vale comunque la pena, anche se dovesse finire’ ed è ancora così. Perché quando sta bene ed è in sé, è il ragazzo dei miei sogni.” 

Stefano rimane in silenzio mentre l’altro parla. Lo ascolta con attenzione e quando Martino si interrompe, come perso nei suoi pensieri, prende la parola. 

“Mi sto rendendo conto che non ho mai avuto una vera chance con te. Quello che provi è troppo forte, troppo intenso. Lo ami così tanto che chiunque perde davanti a questo. Non che sia una gara, ma... hai capito, no?” 

“Sì, penso di sì. Mi dispiace Ste, davvero.” 

“Purtroppo in certe cose ci vuole fortuna. La persona giusta, i tempi giusti. Non è il mio caso. Tu invece l’ha già trovata questa persona.” 

“So che fa tanto cliché, ma arriverà anche per te. Perché credimi sei davvero tanto _tanto_ meraviglioso. E meriti qualcuno che te lo dimostri.” 

“Lo spero... grazie di avermi parlato sinceramente, almeno per una volta.” 

“Avrei dovuto farlo prima, lo so... Ora devo andare.” 

“Vai da lui?” Chiede Stefano, forse una punta di gelosia che ancora riaffiora senza che possa fermarla. 

“No, con Nicco ho litigato e devo trovare il coraggio di andare lì e affrontarlo. Devo andare al lavoro.” 

“A proposito, Gerardo ti cercava nei giorni passati, diceva che ti voleva parlare...” 

“Di cosa?” Gerardo è il direttore della redazione e colui che l’ha effettivamente assunto dopo lo stage. 

“Non lo so.” 

“Okay. Grazie!” 

Stefano lo accompagna alla porta e lo saluta con un ultimo abbraccio, di quelli da togliere il fiato, che ti entrano dentro le ossa e non te li scordi più. 

Quando esce dal palazzo, Martino si sente finalmente più leggero. Giovanni aveva ragione, ora può spuntare una casella tra le cose da fare per rimettere a posto la sua vita. 

*** 

Si sta preparando per uscire quando sua madre entra in camera con un sorriso. 

“Stai uscendo?” 

Martino annuisce mentre si allaccia la scarpa e si guarda allo specchio per vedere l’effetto finale. 

“Sei bellissimo!” 

“Dici?” Chiede lui voltandosi verso la donna con un sorriso. 

“Assolutamente sì. E non lo dico perché sei mio figlio eh.” 

“Come no...” Martino ride, scuotendo la testa. 

La donna lo guarda e avvicinandosi gli prende il volto tra le mani. “Stai meglio?” 

Martino poggia le mani su quelle della madre, poi in uno slancio d’affetto inaspettato persino per lui, l’abbraccia stretto a sé. “Sì, sto rimettendo insieme i pezzi della mia vita.” 

“Tra questi c’è anche Niccolò?” 

“Soprattutto lui.” Le dice, staccandosi dall’abbraccio per guardarla. 

“Ti vedo di nuovo meglio... Più sereno, anche se tanto stanco.” 

“Sì, non ho dormito molto in queste ultime notti. L’ho rivisto e abbiamo un po’ litigato. Però ci siamo chiariti su alcune cose e ho capito che...” 

“È l’uomo della tua vita?” 

“Sì, direi di sì. Sto andando da lui adesso. Che ne dici?” Si indica l’outift per chiedere un consiglio. 

“Cadrà ai tuoi piedi. E farete pace, perché quel ragazzo è innamorato pazzo da te.” 

“E io di lui...” Risponde sentendo le guance imporporarsi. 

Lo mette sempre in imbarazzo parlare di queste cose con sua madre, essendo poi lui una persona molto riservata sulle sue emozioni, ma lei rimane la persona più importante della sua vita e sente ormai il bisogno di confidarsi con lei. È diventato così naturale, nonostante tutto che, anche se con i suoi tempi, gli sembrerebbe strano non parlare con lei di quello che gli succede. Un po’ come accade con Giovanni, Filippo o Eva. 

“Vabbè, me lo vado a riprendere, eh!” 

“Vai e torna vittorioso!” Entrambi ridono e lei lo accompagna alla porta. 

_Lo farò!_

*** 

Entra nella struttura, ripetendosi nella testa il discorso che si è preparato. In realtà sa benissimo che finirà per non dire una parola di quello che ha pensato perché Niccolò lo spiazzerà come sempre e alla fine andrà a braccio. Spera solo di non fare casini come l’ultima volta. 

Si fa dare il cartellino dall’infermiera al bancone e sale al piano di Niccolò, arrivando alla sua porta, che nota essere accostata. La apre piano e guarda verso l’interno per vedere se Niccolò sia lì o meno. E quando lo vede sul letto,con un foglio davanti a sé e la matita in mano, concentrato su ciò che sta disegnando, il respiro si spezza. Sembra così piccolo e indifeso, su quel letto, che avrebbe solo voglia di proteggerlo dai mali del mondo. Spesso da quello che gli procura lui stesso. Si fa forza e bussa sul legno scuro della porta per palesare la sua presenza. 

Niccolò alza la testa e appena lo vede, il suo volto diventa una maschera fredda, glaciale, che lo mette un po’ in soggezione. 

“Che ci fai qui? Ti avevo detto che ti avrei chiamato io.” 

Martino entra e si avvicina al letto, rimanendo ancora in piedi. “Sì, lo so, ma non sei tu a decidere.” 

“Ah no?” 

“No, non stavolta.” 

“Che vuoi?” Niccolò è chiaramente a disagio, Martino lo vede mentre si tortura le mani rigirandosi la matita tra le dita. 

Si siede sul letto, di fronte al ragazzo che continua a tenere la testa bassa, senza guardarlo in faccia. 

“Prima di tutto voglio scusarmi per quello che ti ho detto. Tu dici di conoscermi e che sai quando sono sincero e quando no, beh stavolta ti sei sbagliato perché non era vero niente di quello che ti ho detto. Ero arrabbiato, forse in parte lo sono ancora, ma non ho mai, e dico _mai_ , pensato che tu mi manipoli, so che non è così. Non l’hai mai fatto.” 

“Lo pensano tutti.” Mormora Niccolò, iniziando a piangere. 

“Eh ma io non sono tutti.” Si avvicina di più e gli prende le mani tra le sue. “Ascolta, è più di una settimana che non dormo, fatico a mangiare e a volte persino a respirare. E questo perché quello che mi hai raccontato mi ha sconvolto. Non i tradimenti, quelli hanno fatto male ma lo so, so che non eri tu, non del tutto. Sai a cosa mi riferisco.” L’altro annuisce, ancora non in grado di alzare a testa per guardarlo. “E mi ha sconvolto perché per la prima volta, davvero, ho avuto paura di perderti. Non faccio altro che pensarci Nì, cosa avrei fatto se quel ragazzo non ti avesse fermato? Se fossi andato fino in fondo? Non lo so e non voglio saperlo. Non voglio arrivare a dover affrontare tutto quello. Non credo sopravvivrei.” Martino sente le lacrime scendere sul suo volto. 

“Okay. Quindi è finita?” Chiede Niccolò, alzando finalmente lo sguardo verso il ragazzo di fronte a sé. 

“No, per niente.” 

“Non capisco dove vuoi arrivare con questo discorso, allora.” 

“Nicco io non ti avrei mai lasciato se non l’avessi fatto tu. E sai perché? Perché ti amo. Non ho mai smesso, anche dopo che mi hai mollato, anche dopo avermi detto che mi hai tradito. Io continuo ad amarti.” 

“Davvero?” Chiede, dando ormai sfogo alle lacrime che per mesi aveva trattenuto, bloccato dalle crisi del suo disturbo che lo avevano intrappolato come non capitava da anni. 

“Davvero. E so che per te è lo stesso.” 

Niccolò annuisce, cercando la forza di rispondere anche a parole. “Ti amo da morire, Marti. Mi sento così in colpa per quello che ti ho fatto. Non so come tu voglia stare ancora con me.” 

“Non posso farne a meno Nì. Non credevo di poter trovare qualcuno da amare tanto quanto amo te. Eppure è successo e non posso lasciarmi sfuggire tutto questo.” 

“Quindi torniamo insieme?” Lo chiede con una voce così piccola e impaurita che a Martino stringe il cuore vederlo così. Non doveva arrivare a questo. Niccolò è così pieno di paure e paranoie e lui avrebbe dovuto rassicurarlo da subito, ma il dolore che aveva provato gli aveva oscurato così tanto ogni aspetto della sua vita che non era riuscito a vedere oltre e a ricordare quella luce che Niccolò aveva portato nella sua esistenza. 

“Non ti liberi di me così facilmente, sai?” Risponde Martino, sorridendo. “Stavolta però ti terrò d’occhio, non ti farò da balia eh, non sono proprio il tipo, ma starò più attento a quello che ti succede, a quello che senti e combattiamo insieme.” 

“E quel tipo con cui uscivi?” 

“Non usciamo più, gli ho detto che amo te e che voglio stare con te, perché sei il ragazzo dei miei sogni.” 

“Quanto sei melenso...” Dice Niccolò, finalmente con un sorriso che spunta sul suo volto ancora rigato dalle lacrime. 

Poi chiude gli occhi e poggia la testa sul petto dell’altro, accucciandosi ancora di più su quel letto. Martino lo stringe a sé poi gli prende il volto tra le mani e gli fa alzare la testa, avvicinandosi per unire le labbra a quelle dell’altro, sentendo di nuovo il sapore del ragazzo sulle labbra. È un bacio lieve, delicato, quasi stessero nuovamente riscoprendosi l’un l’altro. Eppure l’intensità che trasmette loro questo bacio è quasi più forte di qualunque atto passionale. È una conversazione di anime che si ritrovano, è _ti amo e non ho mai smesso,_ è _stavolta sarà per sempre_ , è _ho promesso che non sarai mai solo e così sarà._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene, avevo promesso che non avreste dovuto attendere molto ed eccoci qui con la seconda parte.  
> Che dire? Ce l'abbiamo fatta a farli tornare insieme sti due (sì a me piacciono gli happy ending :P)  
> Maaaaa... la finiamo così sta storia? Che ne pensate?  
> In realtà ci sarebbero tante altre cose da dire ma non vorrei allungare il brodo... Ditemi voi!  
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate e come sempre grazie del sostegno e dei vostri commenti, siete sempre preziosissimi (come direbbe Sana)  
> A presto  
> Babykit


	15. COMUNICAZIONE DI SERVIZIO

Okay, che dire... mi piange il cuore ma ci tengo a scrivere questo per non lasciarvi nel silenzio più totale, ma ho deciso di interrompere "Il cuore distante" così, lasciare questa specie di lieto fine a una storia che sì mi ha permesso di tornare alla scrittura dopo anni, ma è stato un tentativo mal riuscito perché non è andata come avrei voluto. Mi sono resa conto che non è così che avrei dovuto scrivere quello che avevo in mente e non ho reso giustizia a questa storia che, fidatevi, era molto ma molto migliore nella mia testa. 

Quindi nulla, la storia si conclude con Marti e Nicco che tornano insieme dopo mesi di lontananza e che affrontano la vita come solo loro sanno fare: minuto per minuto.

Grazie a tutti quelli che sono rimasti con me fin qui, che hanno commentato e messo kudos alla storia e sappiate che mi dispiace da morire avervi sicuramente deluso.

Non so se scriverò ancora, forse no, forse sì, vedremo, ma se dovesse succedere, tornerò qui come sempre <3

A presto (forse) 

Babykit

UPDATE: ho scritto poi il seguito che si chiama "Il cuore vicino" a chi è arrivato fin qui e vuole sapere come continua la storia può andare a leggerla ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Ebbene sì, alla fine mi sono decisa e ho iniziato una long Rames. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate e se vi piace perché ho tante idee per questa storia ma ho bisogno del vostro supporto ^^''''  
> Detto questo mi scuso per eventuali errori perché sono senza beta al momento.  
> A presto  
> Babykit


End file.
